The Shadow of Death
by Hero To No One
Summary: AU. Shadow is a skilled assassin without memory. Rouge is a skilled Treasure Hunter, that takes on various missions for the government. What happens when the two meet and his past comes after him? Warning Adult content in the last chapter. Shadouge
1. The Shadow Rises

Copyrights belong to their owners I'm making this story for fun and I can be creative when I don't have writers block. ~Hero To No One  
  
Chapter 1 The Shadow Rises  
  
The rain was all he could feel. He enjoyed the rain especially after he killed. It didn't leave blood behind it just washed away. He can't remember anything else except being an assassin. He had lost all memories of everything except this job. His job to kill those good or evil it didn't matter. He could care less about others he just has to look out for himself.  
  
Only one name came to him through his shattered memory and a promise to that memory. "Maria" he said quietly. He stalked quietly in an ally waiting for his target. A government official to be precise was his target tonight. He didn't need a weapon only his fists and legs. If there was a weapon he uses it's on his fists and legs.  
  
His red highlight was one bright color to see, the white patch of fur on his chest was the other. He was a black hedgehog that none knew about. Only those he worked for knew who he was. When he saw a limo pass by he saw his target in it. He opened his large red eyes and ran after it with great speed. The jets in his shoes activated as he ran now skating towards the limo at great speed.  
  
He jumped when he got close enough and landed on top of the limo. The black hedgehog punched the drivers seat window and knocked the driver out. The limo swerved and the hedgehog jumped off before it hit a near by light post. The people in the car came out obviously his bodyguards. "Who are you and what do you want with me." The government official said.  
  
The hedgehog did not speak his eyes were closed. He opened those piercing red eyes. The official knew who he was now he himself had hired him once. "Kill him now." He panicked. "Foolish humans." The hedgehog said in a cool voice and stood their calculating. Calculating what he should do to finish this fast.  
  
In the blink of the eye he vanished. He hit them in vital points that would assure their deaths. He leaped in the air and his fist came crashing to the first bodyguard's temple with devastating force more or less putting him in a coma or killing him.  
  
The metal plating on the back of his gloved hands were visible meant for stopping knives or sword with them. In his case he could stop bullets. On his knuckles were titanium studs that curved around his knuckles perfectly. He ran fast kicking few in the neck his foot going through to the ankle. His fist lighting fast with precision hitting some more in the chest caving in the chest to pierce the lung and hearts.  
  
After he had dispatched them all that was left was his target. "I'll pay you anything if you don't kill me." The man said cowering. "You should know me better then that by now. You can tame a dog with food, you can tame a man with money, but no man will be able to tame me." The hedgehog said stalking his prey.  
  
The hedgehog pulled out the weapon to end things fast so he didn't need to put much effort into killing someone with his fists. He pulled out a small knife and threw it in the official's neck. He croaked out the name of his killer with his dying breath. "S...Sh...Shadow the Hedgehog." He said with his dying breath.  
  
Shadow stood there looking at his target die slowly. He closed his eyes and the poison would kill him. Shadow started walking away done with his job. He left the scene the only blood on his shoes his black fur not showing the blood on him.  
  
"ROUGE GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" yelled a man in his forties. Rouge the Bat entered the small messy FBI office. "Yes, sir what do you want." Rouge said obviously bored. The scantly dressed bat looked at her nails and ready to listen to what her boss had to say. "There has been another murder of a government official last night. He wrote one word in his own blood against the window of his limo. The word he wrote was 'Shadow' that's all." Her boss said.  
  
"And you want me on the case right. As long as you pay me with jewel's otherwise no." Rouge said. "Fine we'll pay you with whatever jewel you want." He said. Rouge was a treasure hunter now taking odd jobs for the FBI. "Ok then I'm off to start." Rouge said waving as she walked out of the office.  
  
"This should be interesting." Rouge said looking over the evidence and other things found at the scene at her house. She decided to go out for a walk not wanting to give her a migraine. 'This guy didn't leave many clues he's good. The only thing found were marks on the ground that looked like burned marks.' Rouge thought to herself.  
  
She bumped into a black figure and dropped her purse with some of her belongings coming out. "I'm sorry miss." He said in his deep cold voice. That voice sent shivers down her back. The hedgehog knelt down and helped pick up her belongings. "Thanks." Rouge said kneeling down putting things in the purse.  
  
He handed her the purse and started to walk on. She looked at the black hedgehog with interest as his red highlights shown brightly in the sun. One thing she noted was how hard his body was. 'All muscle I didn't feel or see any fat not even baby fat.' Rouge thought.  
  
The hedgehog stopped and looked over his shoulder. "It's rude to stare you know." He said and what he got for a reply was a small squeak. "I was not staring I don't know what you're talking about. Humph." Rouge said crossing her arms. "Whatever." The hedgehog said walking away.  
  
"That is one rude bastard." Rouge whispered. The black hedgehog stopped again. "Am I now?" he questioned. Rouge couldn't believe his hearing he was at least 50yrds away. "Whatever I could care less about what you think." The hedgehog said. He continued walking leaving a steaming white bat behind.  
  
Rouge was fuming. "Why, the nerve of that guy." Rouge said in a huff. She forgot about the case and walked to the gym to release some stress on a punching bag. She also needed to keep training in her Tae Kwon Do.  
  
Shadow was walking and was amused by the white bat he met. He had never been called a bastard by a woman before. Usually he was used to being called a lot of bad things by the males he worked with and the females swooned for him. Shadow continued walking not caring about anything he was trying to keep his mind clear and stay alert.  
  
He went to the park in Station Square and walked around. He sat under a tree covered by the shade. He leaned against the trunk and closed his eyes and thought about last night. He killed ten people including his target. He smiled at the thought. 'Killing isn't wrong as long as it has a purpose.' Shadow thought.  
  
"I don't believe in god anyways I don't believe anything religious. Death is death and life is life. The day I die I'll be happy. No, one will miss me not like I know what emotions are." Shadow said. It just so happened a certain bat was behind the same tree. 'How sad sounds like he could use a friend.' Rouge thought.  
  
"Did you enjoy my train of thought bat girl?" Shadow said and Rouge stiffened. She made a detour from the gym and decided to settle down in a peaceful place. "Yeah and so what if I did." Rouge said. Shadow shook his head and heard light footsteps make their way towards him from the right.  
  
Rouge sat next to Shadow. "Listen I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier." Rouge said. "Even though it was your fault jerk." Rouge added. Shadow smirked and looked at her. "Why, are you bothering me?" Shadow asked. "What is it a crime to try and make a new friend?" Rouge questioned back.  
  
Shadow only shrugged. "My name is Rouge the Bat and you?" Rouge said introducing herself. "My name is of no importance." Shadow said. "Oh come on I told you my name the least you could do is tell me yours think of it as equivalent trade." Rouge said.  
  
Shadow rolled his eyes. "My name is Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow said. Rouge remembered that name from the case records she was given. 'Maybe he is the one. I wouldn't be surprised. He looks like the type to kill.' Rouge thought. "I must be going miss Rouge. It was nice meeting you." Shadow said and got up to leave. He was only allowed an hour outside then it was back to the organization.  
  
Organization Ark is what he was a part of. "You too." Rouge said and watched him leave.  
  
"Are you ready for your next mission?" a deep voice said. "Yes, my master." Shadow said bowing. "Your next mission is to infiltrate a terrorist operation and to stop them at any cost. It seems they plan on blowing a few buildings up." The voice said. "Understood." Shadow said and walked to his assigned room.  
  
Shadow began putting his equipment on. He put the titanium knuckle plating on his knuckles that went on like gloves clasping the iron bands around his wrists. He then put the back hand plating on that covered his forearms and the back of his hands that didn't hinder his wrist movements. He put his white gloves on concealing the weapons under them.  
  
He checked his hover skates. He decided he was going to need another weapon. He was never one to use a gun. He decided to use throwing knives and a two kodachi's both in one sheathe to make it look like a katana.  
  
He put the knives in a pouch and carried the swords. "Time to go to work." Shadow said and left for the building the group of terrorist were at. "Do you think he suspects a thing sir?" Questioned a man. "No, he doesn't he has served as well. He is now expendable." Said the leader of the organization.  
  
"Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog." The leader said smirking.  
  
HtnO: Ok so I used one thing from Rurouni Kenshin I have that habit. Some references will be made from Sonic Adventure 2 and heroes in a weird way so bear with me. As it says in the summary Shadow/Rouge. I'll find some way to put Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, etc. in this story somehow.  
  
Shadow: Must you put that annoying pink hedgehog in this story.  
  
HtnO: Well please review. 


	2. The Meaning of Death

HtnO: I should use my nickname  
  
Azn Inu: ok well anyways I'm sorry I haven't updated my computer took a shit. so again sorry for the late update.  
  
Chapter 2 The Meaning of Death  
  
Shadow had started his walk towards the building he was supposed to infiltrate. He found himself thinking about how he would get in. 'The roof is always an option I use.' Shadow thought as he walked. He thought it was fun to meet the bat when it was the afternoon. 'People are interesting I'll say that.' Shadow thought as he continued walking.  
  
"Oh well no time to dwell on someone I just met. Time to do what my master has ordered me to do." Shadow said to himself. Shadow blended into the darkness and made his way around the back going unnoticed by the front guards. Shadow was behind the building now and he made his way up by wall jumping.  
  
Shadow drew one of his knives and through it into the furthest guard to distract the one he was behind. Shadow crept behind the terrorist guard and swiftly broke his neck. Shadow took out three more throwing knives and threw them at the last guard. The knives embedded themselves into his head, his neck, and his chest. Blood sprayed everywhere as the guard fell he looked at his killer then died in a pool of his own blood.  
  
Shadow smirked at his handy work. 'So much for a challenge.' Shadow thought and walked over to the ceiling window. Shadow peered inside and saw a great number of people in there. 'That a lot to kill in one day. Oh well no matter.' Shadow thought and opened the window silently after checking for an alarm.  
  
He leapt down into the shadows quietly not being noticed by the others. Shadow listened in on a conversation. "Hey boss when are we gonna do this?" a lackey asked. "Soon very soon. It is time to set the vans up in these six building's." he said and pointed them out on a map. "If they don't meet our demands we destroy a building one by one until they do. Our hostages will be sleeping in those building's via sleeping gas. How is the explosive are they all loaded?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, boss they are." The lackey said. "Good now we can carry the plan out." The boss said. Shadow this whole time had been sneaking his way behind their boss. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do that." Shadow said. Everyone whipped their heads to see a black hedgehog behind their boss. "Are you going to stop me there is only one of you." He said.  
  
"I'm special to say the least." Shadow said and walked into the light. "Everyone kill him." He said and started to walk away. Shadow smirked at this and cracked his neck and knuckles. "Have at it then." Shadow said while they were all pulling out weapons that were around them.  
  
Everyone else had wrenches, lead pipes, and chains. Shadow smiled as they came at him. Shadow ducked a swing from someone with a lead pipe and sprung right back up doing a left uppercut and a right hook breaking the guys neck. Shadow continued to smirk as they came at him. Shadow kicked a chain out of some ones hands and came around with a second kick a knife springing from the heel of his shoe and the roundhouse kick made its mark in the guys neck blood spraying everywhere.  
  
Shadow cut through everyone else with blinding speed his fists hitting vital organs hard enough that they exploded inside the victims. All that was left was the leader and Shadow smirked. "Well then I guess it's just you and me." The leader said and went to a table and picked up a sword just as big as he was. Shadow's eyes widened at the size of the sword. It was a German sword called a zwehiender. Shadow pulled out the sheathe of his weapon and the leader laughed. "A small sword like that will snap against my sword." He said and swung the sword very fast. Shadow drew both kodachi's and went back into the fray.  
  
Shadow blocked and incoming blow from the side with his left kodachi and spun around the leader slicing his neck and stabbing his sword in the back of his neck. Shadow jumped in the air and kicked the hilt of the sword deeper into the man's neck.  
  
Shadow smiled and retrieved his weapons. "Amateur." Shadow said and started to leave. As he neared the door a metal covers slid into place where the window's were and one over the door blocking Shadow's way out. 'What.' Shadow thought. "Shadow you have served us well, but we no longer have a use for you." Said a voice.  
  
'Shit, there's no way out and I'm being stabbed in the back. Damnit!" Shadow thought. "Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog." The voice said and Shadow was getting ready for the worse. A box next to him exploded and Shadow knew that if he survived this he promised revenge. As the building started to explode someone was talking to him. It was like a flashback.  
  
The flashback  
  
"I have finished my experiment. You will do good for this planet when I'm gone." The scientist said. Shadow was in a stasis pod wires connecting to him. He was floating in the water with his eyes open. "Yes, Yes, you are the Ultimate Life Form Shadow." The scientist said as he drained the stasis pod.  
  
End Flashback  
  
'I'm not going to die I can't as that person said I am the Ultimate Life Form. I will live and get my revenge. Maria help me through this.' Shadow thought and was confused at the same time. The name Maria kept bothering him. The building finally went with one more explosion the last blast from the six vans inside the building were loaded with enough to blow down six skyscrapers.  
  
Shadow closed his eyes and he could feel the heat and the building finally collapsed on him. Shadow's last thoughts were 'I will come back and get my revenge'. Then came the darkness.  
  
The phone rang and the female bat mumbled some curses. She picked up the phone. "What do you want it's three in the fucking morning!" Rouge yelled. "Sorry Rouge, but there was an explosion at a warehouse we believe you might find some clues there for your case." Said a voice on the other line. "Knuckles I swear to god if your just calling to get me down there and hit on me I'll kill you." Said the grumpy bat. The echidna on the other side of the phone gulped.  
  
She could be very true to those words and he knew that. "No, really I'm, not lying." Knuckles said and Rouge could here the fire trucks in the background now. "Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." Rouge said and went to get dressed. She slept naked so it would take her a bit of time to get dressed.  
  
About thirty minutes later she arrived on to the scene. 'What the fuck happened here there's a crater here big enough that a meteor crashed here. "It's horrible isn't it look at this a lot of building's were destroyed in the explosions wake." Knuckles said as he walked next to Rouge. "Hey we found someone and he looks like he's still breathing." A member of the clean up crew said.  
  
Rouge walked over as did Knuckles to see who they found. Rouge's eyes widened at who it was.  
  
"Dr. Eggman was it wise to kill Shadow like that." Said someone. "No, we after all had no more use of him. That's why we set him up to die in that explosion." Eggman said. "Understood master then I shall be leaving." The man said and left. "Shadow it was truly nice knowing you, you carried your missions out nicely.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Shadow, Shadow." A voice said. Shadow opened his eyes slowly and found himself in a hospital. 'I guess I am the Ultimate Life Form as that man said.' Shadow thought. He looked to his side and saw the bat he met yesterday looking worried. "What are you doing here?" Shadow asked. Rouge smiled and then hit Shadow playfully. "Moron I brought you here. So tell me what happened." Rouge said. "I rather not. Plus I wouldn't tell my story of what happened to a FBI agent." Shadow said and Rouge looked surprised. "Your badge I saw it hanging out of your coat." Shadow said.  
  
Rouge was surprised he could read the small print from where he was. "Do you have any family or friends that we should call to let them know you're here?" Rouge asked. "No, I have no one like that except maybe you." Shadow said. Rouge nodded and smiled at him. "Well the doctor says that it was a miracle you are even breathing." Rouge said.  
  
"I would too after that explosion I was in." Shadow said. He knew a crater would be left because of the six vans. "I'm not going to tell you why I was in that building at the time either." Shadow added knowing she might ask about it again. Shadow tried to sit up and was pushed right back down by Rouge. "The doctor said to not move." Rouge said. "Like he knows when I should I feel perfectly fine." Shadow said.  
  
Inside he was in pain very big pain. Shadow sat up now and looked at his arms. IV's were being pumped into him. "Your things are right here." Rouge said picking up the arm and hand accessories Shadow was wearing that night. The metal knuckles with the iron clamp and the metal plating that went on his forearms to black bullets and his gloves. 'How in the world did my gloves not get burned off.' Shadow thought.  
  
"Tell me what these are exactly?" Rouge asked. Shadow reached out and grabbed the items from her. He put them on and Rouge was surprised. 'Hidden weapons and very well hid.' Rouge thought. "Shadow when you get better do you have a home to go to?" Rouge asked. "Nope guess I'll have to live on the streets." Shadow said not caring.  
  
'I will have my revenge.' Shadow thought. "Well in that case do you want to live with me for a bit till you get a job and then get your own place?" Rouge asked. Shadow was surprised. "Why, would you want me to stay with you. You hardly know me." Shadow said. "I'm trying to be nice." Rouge said and smacked Shadow on the back of his head. "Ouch. Well lets say I do decide to go with you I could try to rape or kill you." Shadow said logically. "If you try I'll make sure you wished you were a girl instead." Rouge said.  
  
Shadow smirked. "Fine then I guess I'll stay with you for a bit." Shadow said. 'It's new that some one wants to help me. Well I do need some place to stay and figure out how I'm going to infiltrate my former home.' Shadow thought. Rouge smiled and went to go get her coat. "Well I have to go I'm working on a case. I wish that assassin didn't kill that government official I could be some place else right now." Rouge said and Shadow stiffened for a split second at the mention of the job he did two nights ago.  
  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Rouge said. Shadow nodded and she left him alone. 'I will show them the meaning of death. I after all have been helping him with his job.' Shadow thought and went to sleep quietly.  
  
Azn Inu: Ok as I said sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the reviews.  
  
Shadow: Do I have to live with bat girl? Rouge: And what's wrong with that? Shadow: err nothing -_-  
  
Azn Inu: and a side note I need to add on to my summary. The summary is still the same I just forgot to put this part in. Shadow's past will unravel before him and he will find out who he is and what he is. 


	3. The Dead Living with the White Bat

Azn Inu : hello everyone sorry for updating late. Been pretty sick. School sucks very badly. and I've been very tempted to make Nitroglycerin (explosives) and put it in my P.E. teachers car. You'd be surprised how cheap it is to make the stuff.  
  
Chapter 3 The Dead Living with the White Bat  
  
A couple of days had passed and Shadow was allowed out of the hospital. He was glad to move around again being confined like that wasn't his idea of fun. 'Where is that bat.' Shadow thought annoyed at her tardiness. After waiting several more minutes she saw her in a pink car.  
  
'Breathe in and breathe out.' Shadow thought. "Sorry I took so long Shadow traffic was backed up." Rouge said. "Whatever, lets get going." Shadow said and got into the backseat. Rouge turned red slightly from his attitude. She had a reason after all.  
  
"So, Shadow where are you from?" Rouge asked. "To tell the truth... I don't know." Shadow replied. "Have I thanked you yet?" Shadow asked. "No you haven't." Rouge said. In her head there were more words she wanted to add. Lets just say they weren't choice words. "I will." Shadow said and smirked.  
  
'Why that....err he makes me so mad.' Rouge thought. She kept driving and finally reached her house/mansion. Shadow's eyes were pretty wide from seeing the bats house. Sure it wasn't as big as the organization's building, but damn. 'Well for someone like her she knows how to overdo things.' Shadow thought. "Welcome to my home Shadow. I hope you'll enjoy your stay." Rouge said politely.  
  
Shadow stayed alert somehow he knew something was going to happen to him that he didn't want to do. "Thanks." Shadow said and Rouge started to walk towards the door. Shadow followed silently with his eyes closed deep in thought. "Rouge!" said someone in a very happy voice.  
  
Rouge smiled and got a big hug from one of her friends that she hadn't seen in a long time. "Amy, how have you been?" Rouge said smiling at the pink hedgehog. "I've been fine. How are you?" Amy asked. "I'm alright you know how it is when I get called for odd jobs." Rouge said.  
  
"Yeah, remember the time..." Amy couldn't finish her sentence as Rouge put a hand over Amy's mouth. "So, how is Sonic?" Rouge asked changing the subject fast. "Oh you know him, he's probably lounging around Emerald Coast." Amy said. 'I will get him to marry me some day.' Amy thought.  
  
Throughout the whole conversation Shadow was quiet and blocked the sound of their conversation out. "Amy, I would like you to meet Shadow. Shadow this is Amy Rose." Rouge said introducing them. "Hi." Amy said in a chirpy happy voice. "Hi." Shadow said in his usual cold tone. It sent shivers up both girls spine. Amy leaned near Rouge's ear and whispered, "Where did you find him? He's almost as cute as my Sonic". "Long story Amy long story." Rouge replied.  
  
"We have so much to catch up on lets go inside." Rouge said and everyone went in. "Let me show Shadow to his room first. I'm sure you want to get settled in." Rouge said to Shadow. Shadow nodded and followed the bat to his room. "There's a bathroom in your room so you won't have any trouble finding one." Rouge said and opened the door for Shadow.  
  
Shadow nodded and walked into the room and closed the door. 'The least he can do is say thanks...stupid arrogant bastard.' Rouge thought not pleased with Shadow. "Rouge you certainly found someone more interesting than Knuckles." Amy said. "Yeah, but that hedgehog is so irritating." Rouge said annoyed. "So are you and Knuckles still going out?" Amy asked.  
  
"No, and I'm glad we aren't that gullible echidna was getting very annoying." Rouge said. "So, is anything happening between you and Shadow then?" Amy asked. Rouge nearly tripped over her own foot at the question. "That arrogant bastard you've got to be kidding." Rouge said.  
  
Judging by how Rouge sounded that was a no in Amy's book.  
  
'Ok, I need to contact an old friend and see what's happening.' Shadow thought and put on his weapons, gloves, etc. Shadow smirked and knew who he was going to visit would be surprised. Shadow walked down the stairs and stopped at the door. 'The least I can do for that bat is tell her I'm going somewhere. Why, should I even bother not like she would care.' Shadow thought and went outside and headed towards a certain detective agency.  
  
Shadow ran towards the Chaotix Detective Agency. Once he reached the building he went up to the office where Espio, Charmy, and Vector were. Shadow walked in the door and smirked at what he saw. Espio was against a wall with his eyes closed Vector was sleeping and so was Charmy. 'They really need to stop sleeping on the job.' Shadow thought and walked to the desk picked up a book and slammed it on the desk really hard waking everyone up.  
  
"Wha..." Espio said and then saw Shadow standing in the middle of the room. Everyone looked at the one person they didn't think they would ever see again. "Well if it aint Shadow the Hedgehog." Vector said looking at the black hedgehog. Shadow smirked and caught a kunai in between his fingers. "Espio long time no see." Shadow said smirking still throwing the kunai back. Espio didn't move as the kunai embedded itself in the wall next to his head.  
  
"It has been a long time Shadow. Your skills are still sharp I see." Espio said. "What are you doing here Shadow?" Vector and Charmy asked. "I need you guys to help me out. I need you to get me information on Organization Ark. What they're doing what they plan to do so on and so forth." Shadow said bluntly.  
  
"Why would you need us to do that aren't you apart of that org.?" Vector asked. "I was." Shadow said. "I see. Well as old friends we'll do what we can." Espio said. "Thanks I appreciate it." Shadow said and started to walk out the door. The Chaotix knew Shadow and very well they almost died by the hedgehog's hands do to a big misunderstanding.  
  
Shadow went back to his new home and was greeted with a swift kick to the head that he blocked with the back of his hand. "I see that you're mad at me." Shadow said with a smirk. "Damn right I am where the hell were you." Rouge said really pissed. "I went to greet some old friends. I don't have to tell you everything I'm going to be doing anyhow." Shadow said.  
  
"Why I ought a." Rouge said fuming. "If you want to fight me I have no problem with that." Shadow said and jumped back. "I think I will I need the practice plus I want to kick your arrogant ass." Rouge said and got into her stance. Shadow smirked and didn't go into a stance. "What afraid little boy." Rouge said taunting the black hedgehog.  
  
Shadow smirked. "The question is are you afraid of me? I'm in stance." Shadow said. Rouge came with a mid left kick to the stomach and then a roundhouse kick. She did a back flip kick and while in mid air did a roundhouse to the head. Shadow smiled and took the first hit and was surprised to find it stung a bit.  
  
He blocked the roundhouse with his arm and leaned back to dodge the back flip kick. The second roundhouse he grabbed her ankle and smiled at the bat as he held her there. "Is that the best you have to offer?" Shadow asked and flipped Rouge and as she landed she didn't see Shadow. "Looking for someone." Shadow said from behind Rouge.  
  
Rouge did a high kick behind her hoping to hit Shadow under the chin. Shadow gladly took the hit. As Rouge turned around to see if he was on the ground Shadow was behind her again. "Stop playing around." Rouge said and turned around to face Shadow again.  
  
"Well I've seen your moves well basic moves now it's my turn." Shadow said and smiled at the bat. Shadow did a straight kick with his right leg and in a quick motion his leg went behind him and gave him more reach for a punch. 'So he knows a bit of drunken boxing.' Rouge thought.  
  
Shadow then twirled on his left foot coming around with a kick in the same position. Rouge barely dodge the kick blocked the punch and almost got hit with the last kick. "Ok I guessed wrong.' Rouge thought.  
  
Shadow smirked and came at her with a high kick aiming for the head as he came around it was a fake and he did a punching combo. Shadow did a right hook, Straight punch with the left fist, an uppercut with the right, spun around for a backhand punch with his right and left, a right elbow strike, a left jab, a kick to the side, then spun around with a jumping heel kick, and came down with a hammer heel.  
  
Rouge didn't suspect so much to come at her and didn't have the strength to block and dodge everything. Rouge started to fall forward and Shadow caught her. "I hope I didn't hurt you too badly." Shadow said and picked Rouge up bridal style and carried her inside the house to tend to her wounds.  
  
'He may be arrogant and a bastard, but he knows martial arts one that I haven't seen before and I know what every style is.' Rouge thought and blushed as she realized how close she was to the hedgehog and being held like she was just married. 'Get a grip girl he's a moody punk not your style.' Rouge thought.  
  
Azn Inu: Ok well sorry for the late update. Now then I need to go to a store real quick and start making that Nitroglycerin. I'm not that great with fight scenes so if it seemed crumby that's my excuse. Thanks for the review and I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing so till next time folks (when I have the chance to write).  
  
Shadow: You know that actually pleases me to hear. You want to kill your teacher.  
  
Azn Inu: Your point? 


	4. The Blue Blur meets the Black Blur

Azn Inu: Thanks for the reviews and to the one who gave me that analogy think of this. If one person knows where that bar of gold is he/she will assemble a team to find it and slowly a member of that team will spread a rumor of that bar of gold and people will come looking for it. Greed gets the better of people sometimes. If someone else finds it they would kill for it. It's just a natural cycle of life and my story is just how I write it I don't take the time to think of what's going to happen it just flows from the mind like a rhyme. Cliché it may be do I care no. The story is how it is. As for keeping Shadow in character well I've been like him since I was young. Cold, ruthless, no mercy shown, etc. I was only three when that started to happen. That's how life is I guess if you've seen what I have. I still act like Shadow, but only when in a serious situation, otherwise I'm like Seta Soujiro from Kenshin I just smile. Sorry for talking about useless things.  
  
Shadow: That was truly sappy. Get a grip man and people call you Sephiroth sometimes.  
  
Azn Inu: You have a point there. Ok on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 The Blue Blur meets the Black Blur  
  
Shadow had been asleep dreaming well more like a nightmare. It felt so real to be there then he saw 'her'.  
  
Dream/Nightmare  
  
"Shadow what do you think its like in the outside world." A girl in a blue dress asked. "I don't know from what the doctor has said it is a nice place, but yet it still holds danger's I really don't understand." Shadow said. "I can only remember some things from when I was little. I remember that I had fun." The girl said.  
  
"Is that so." Shadow said and closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw countless bodies in a pool of their own blood. 'What happened?' Shadow thought. "Shadow we have to hurry the military has found us." The girl said as she grabbed Shadow and ran for it. Shadow still in a daze of seeing dead bodies after just what seemed like two seconds shocked him.  
  
"Shadow hurry or they'll catch us." The girl said and Shadow got some of his bearing's back. Shadow narrowed his eyes and gripped the girl's hand and started to run in front of her. When he neared a safe place he was surrounded he didn't know how, but he was.  
  
The girl pushed Shadow into the evacuation vehicle and locked it. Shadow pounded against the glass as he saw his long time friend cornered by a bunch of soldiers. "Shadow, please for the people of this planet let them be..." the girl didn't finish as she was shot in the back.  
  
Shadow's eyes widened as he saw her slide down dying slowly. The soldier's left her for dead knowing she would die eventually. "Shadow, promise me. I want the people of this planet to be..." was all she said and choked on her own blood dying in front of him.  
  
"Maria!" Shadow yelled and pounded his fist against the glass as his escape pod blasted off through the jungle.  
  
End  
  
Shadow sat up breathing hard. 'What, what was that dream who was that girl. Maria. A promise. Yes, a promise that is coming back to me. For you and the people of this planet I promise you Revenge!' Shadow thought. 'For now I can't do it, but I will.' Shadow thought.  
  
Shadow got up and went to check on Rouge. 'She'll probably throw a shoe at me or something with my luck.' Shadow thought as he opened the door. He saw that Rouge was still asleep. 'That bat really needs to wake up. I'm not about to answer any phone calls for her. I'm not her servant after all." Shadow thought and went into Rouge's bathroom and grabbed a cup.  
  
Shadow filled it with cold water and went back into her room. Shadow smirked he may regret it and meet her wrath, but the laugh would be worth it. Shadow smirked and just flipped the cup upside down and the water met Rouge's face. Rouge kicked and hit Shadow on the temple. Shadow fell to the ground and shook his head. 'Damn she has a strong kick.' Shadow thought as he rubbed his head.  
  
"What the hell can't a girl get her beauty sleep damnit." Rouge ranted as she was awake now. Shadow started to get back to his feet. "You know bat I don't plan to be some sort of servant if the phone rings so get up." Shadow stated. Rouge mumbled and said something under her breath.  
  
"I heard that bat." Shadow said. "I was going to go meet with some old friends want to come along?" Rouge asked. Shadow only shrugged and followed her after she got ready. Shadow figured 'Why not it'll be nice meeting new people. Probably not. Oh well.' Was what Shadow was thinking.  
  
Rouge drove towards Emerald coast where she said she would meet everyone. After a thirty-minute drive they arrived. Shadow was very familiar with Emerald coast he had killed many people there in their beach houses. Shadow just walked silently behind Rouge.  
  
"Rouge! You came." Amy and Tikal said running up to the bat girl. "Who's that?" Tikal asked pointing to Shadow. "That's Shadow he's living with me at the moment. Tikal smiled at Rouge and Rouge knew what that smile meant. "You may seem innocent, but no we're not like that." Rouge said to the young echidna.  
  
She noticed Knuckles looking at the black hedgehog kind of jealous that he's living with the girl he loved. "Shadow let me introduce everyone." Rouge said. "That over there is Tails." Rouge said pointing to the two tailed fox. "That is Knuckles the Echidna." Rouge said pointing to the red echidna.  
  
"And the blue one is Sonic the Hedgehog." Rouge said pointing at the blue hedgehog. "And the cute bunny with the Chao is Cream. The chao's name is Cheeze." Rouge said pointing at the rabbit. "Everyone this is Shadow." Rouge said. Cream, Tikal, and Amy went up to Shadow staring at him then Sonic back and forth.  
  
"What are you girls looking at?" Shadow said sending shivers down their spines. They all backed away from him. "Whoa who's the faker." Sonic said. Shadow looked at Sonic. "Me a faker. Hah very funny. You don't even compare to me." Shadow said. The two stared at each other for a while then Sonic smirked. "Ok let's race the first one from the hotel to about three miles of the beach." Sonic said.  
  
Shadow smirked and unfolded his arms. "Ok faker let's go." Shadow said walking towards the starting point. Sonic smirked and walked in the same direction. Tails got up and smiled. "It's finished and at a perfect time too. This will record the race." Tails said holding up what looked like a bug.  
  
They didn't question Tails since his inventions usually worked. "Ready to loose faker." Sonic said. "You first." Shadow said. Amy dropped a rag and the two went off at incredible speeds. Shadow skated across the sand the sand spraying from the sides. Sonic was running with Shadow at the same speed. "Ready to take it up a notch?" Sonic said. Shadow just smirked.  
  
They both ran/skated faster and decided to make it from the end of the beach and back to the hotel. 'Man I've never met anyone who can keep up with me. Sure the Metal Version of me can, but another breathing individual. This will be fun.' Sonic thought. Sonic jumped into the air to do a homing attack near a bumper. "Oh no you don't, Disappear." Shadow said. His Chaos Spear's came down and Sonic barely dodged.  
  
"If you want to play it that way fine. Sonic Wind." Sonic said and a circle appeared around Shadow. Shadow jumped over it and continued skating. 'Man, what's up with this guy he matches me no problem.' Sonic thought as they continued racing neck to neck.  
  
Shadow noticed something shiny in the ground on the way and picked it up. As he was skating along side Sonic he looked at it. 'A gem an emerald.' Shadow thought as he continued skating. 'I know there is something special about this gem.' Shadow thought. Then it came to him. "Chaos Control." Shadow said and slowed time down for Sonic. Sonic felt the weird time distortion. 'What the.' Sonic thought.  
  
Shadow ran past Sonic and then came back around. 'What the he can't be that fast. No one is faster then me.' Sonic thought. As Sonic came back Shadow stood there tossing the emerald up and down. "The Chaos Emerald what's it doing here?" Sonic said shocked.  
  
The last time he used it was the Station Square incident with Perfect Chaos. "Looks like you lost faker." Shadow said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Azn Inu: Ok I can't think of anymore the race sucked in my opinion. I should have picked a stage with rails. Well anyway sorry for such a late update and hope you liked this chapter. 


	5. Red and Black Fight

Azn Inu: well since I've seemed to have gotten a bit better and well I've always known Suicide was for cowards so that's why I didn't do it I didn't want to be known as a coward I'd rather die in a gun fight like Spike Spiegel did in Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Red and Black Fight  
  
After the race everyone just sat around enjoying the sun. Everyone except Shadow. Shadow stood against a wall thinking about the Chaos Emerald. He knew he's seen it before and he just now remembered how to use something no one else knew how, the Chaos Control. The other's let go of the fact he had a chaos emerald with him. All except Tail's his camera was there with them the whole way of the race and he was freezing frames and what not trying to catch how Shadow won the race.  
  
To him it seemed impossible to beat the blue blur, but Shadow just had. Knuckles had been staring at Shadow for quite some time now. He was impressed that Shadow was able to beat Sonic, and pretty bad too. He smirked as he saw Sonic sulking while eating his chili dogs. He wondered if Shadow was any good in fist fighting.  
  
He seemed like a good fighter considering the times he himself had fought Sonic. Also considering how much he is like Sonic not in attitude, but in speed and what not. Shadow sighed as he noticed Cream in front of him after she hopped up. "What do you want?" Shadow asked annoyed. "Are you ok you've been sitting here by yourself, so I came to talk so you wouldn't feel alone." Cream said.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," Shadow said then noticed Cream get upset. "but thanks anyways." Shadow said and Cream smiled. Shadow actually liked the rabbit she reminded him of her. Shadow looked to the sky and thought of his first friend. 'Maria' Shadow thought.  
  
No matter what he could not forget her. Shadow had been spacing out and it kinda worried Rouge. Rouge walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder bringing Shadow out of his thoughts and flashbacks. "You ok Shadow you've been spacing out a lot?" Rouge asked. "Not that I'm concerned or anything." Rouge added. Shadow looked at the bat irritated. "Yes, I'm fine just thinking about things." Shadow replied  
  
"Could you tell that red echidna to stop staring at me." Shadow said. Rouge looked over at Knuckles and noticed him staring at the two. She saw a hint of jealousy in the echidna's eyes. Rouge smirked a bit. "Just ignore him he's always like that he hardly trusts anyone." Rouge said. "Keh. Him and I share that same aspect then." Shadow said. Shadow walked over to Knuckles and smirked. "You want a spar with me I can see it in your eyes." Shadow said. Knuckles smirked and nodded. "Well then let us begin echidna." Shadow said and leapt back into a stance.  
  
Knuckles smirked and got into his own stance. Boxing was Knuckles forte as for Shadow he knew how to street fight and mix martial arts into the it.  
  
Shadow pushed off the wall he was leaning against and stretched his limbs. "Come on red I can see it in your eyes you want a spar with me." Shadow said and Knuckles just smirked. Knuckles had very powerful arms Shadow had speed and strength. Knuckles came towards Shadow with a flury of punches that ranged from straight punches to uppercuts. Shadow leapt backwards to dodge the punches. A trail of sand was kicked up from Knuckles burst of speed from his charge.  
  
Knuckles combo mainly consisted of straight punches, jabs, hooks, back hands, and uppercuts. Shadow Stopped and smirked letting Knuckles hit him once to know how the pain felt. Shadow was surprised at the echidna's strength Knuckles managed to crack one of Shadow's ribs. Knuckles in turn felt how hard Shadow's bones were. Shadow counterattacked immediately Shadow did a double spin roundhouse kick, but Knuckles caught his leg.  
  
Knuckles started to spin around with Shadow's leg in his hand. Knuckles threw Shadow a great distance, but in turn Shadow spun and landed feet first against the life guard house Shadow kicked off and came towards Knuckles with speed and jumped into the air coming down with a spin kick. Knuckles moved out of the way as Shadow landed perfectly his back turned to Knuckles. Shadow in the same flow kicks off the ground and spin towards Knuckles with a punch.  
  
Knuckles slowing down couldn't block the punch and was his hard in the chest. Shadow didn't stop there and did a double spin roundhouse that connected with Knuckles head and came back around with a back hand punch that Knuckles blocked. As Knuckles blocked Shadow kicked Knuckles leg making the echidna fall . As Knuckles fell Shadow quickly kicked Knuckles in the face. Shadow stopped and thought Knuckles was down and out. Knuckles got up and spit some blood to the side.  
  
"You're pretty good Hedgehog." Knuckles said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Shadow smirked and got back into stance. "You're not too bad yourself echidna." Shadow said as Knuckles got to his feet.  
  
The both of them charged at each other and their fists connected Shadow and Knuckles both cringed at the force of impact. They both leapt back and came at each other again Knuckles went for a straight punch and Shadow did a sweep kick and made Knuckles fall. Shadow kept moving from the sweep and came back around with a heel kick aimed at the fallen echidna and stopped right in front of the echidna's face. "You give up?" Shadow asked the echidna. "Yeah don't want to worry anyone with serious injuries do we." Knuckles said.  
  
"I suppose not." Shadow said and stood normally. Knuckles got up and dusted himself off. Everyone that had been watching were quite impressed with how they both fought. "Well guys it's getting late me and Shadow must be going ciao." Rouge said. Shadow started to walk behind the bat as everyone else had to leave as well. Sonic left as fast as he could away from Amy. Of course she ran after him. "Guess it's back to the game of cat and mouse with those two." Tail's said and flew towards the direction Sonic went.

"You know Shadow it's not a good thing to be so depressed looking." Rouge said. Shadow was looking out of the window and thought of 'her' and the way she was killed. Shadow whispered without knowing it whispering her name. "Maria". Rouge with good hearing heard him and wondered who this Maria was. In fact she was wondering why she was getting so mad. "Hey bat watch the road." Shadow said noticing Rouge looking at him.  
  
Rouge looked back at the road now mumbling some choice words and Shadow smiled. He loved making the bat mad he found it quite amusing.

"It's so hard finding good assassins these days." Robotnik said as he was pacing back and forth. "Sir I think it's time to activate Metal Sonic again." one of his assistants said. Robotnik nodded. "Yes, I think it is. I want him to look for Shadow's body I'm not convinced that he is dead. After all my grandfather did label him as The Ultimate Life form." Robotnik said. Robotnik stood staring at what was left of Metal Sonic after his encounter with the blue blur. "You need to be re-built first." Robotnik said and started to work on the robotic version of Sonic.

Azn Inu: well that seemed short to me oh well. I would like to thank those that supported me to get better so to those of you that tried to make me smile again I thank you  
  
Shadow: You are sappy  
  
Azn Inu: Like you aren't when you think of Maria.  
  
Shadow stays silent  
  
Azn Inu: Yeah thats what I thought me and Shadow are both the sappy type. Well please review and thanks again. 


	6. Simple and yet not so Clean

Azn Inu: I'm better now though how I was affected I don't know I just hope I haven't lost my touch at writing.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Simple and yet not so Clean  
  
Shadow had been waiting for Vector to give him a call on his cell to see what was up with the organization. They had laid low for a bit that much he knew, but he was wondering why the orginization would stay quiet for this long. It slightly bothered him. Shadow started to pace back and forth in his room.  
  
Rouge was working on the same case still and wouldn't be off till late. 'I should go and check on those guys.' Shadow thought and started to leave. 'Glad bat girl finally got me a key.' Shadow thought remembering how he irritated the bat about it.  
  
Shadow started to walk towards the Chaotix Detective Agency. He was slightly puzzled as to know why someone important hadn't died yet. His group was well known for killing politics. He knew he would have to fight his former comrades when the time comes.  
  
'When the time comes no hesitation.' Shadow thought to himself. Shadow had reached the building after contemplating a lot of things. He went up to the office and saw a note a black envelope pinned to the door.  
  
Shadow narrowed his eyes. He knew what that envelope signafied. Shadow opened the letter and read it.  
  
Shadow,  
  
If you want to see these snoops again I suggest you come to the abandoned warehouse near the Casino's alone(A/N forgot the name of the zone). Looking forward to seeing you again sexy.  
  
Signed  
  
Saelene  
  
Shadow crumbled the letter and started back to the house to gather what little weapons he had. He knew Saelene she would love to fuck him then kill him after. She specialized in wires for her assassination tool.  
  
He remembered the spar's he had with the Squirrel. She managed to get him in the most interesting of positions. He blushed thinking about how they ended up. He shook it off and found himself at the house already.  
  
Shadow got his equipment on and headed towards the meeting place. 'So much shit can happen on such a nice day.' Shadow thought to himself.   
  
Rouge arrived home early and found a note on the table. She thought it was weird to come in a black envelope. She decided to go to the place specified in the letter. She wondered why it was adressed to Shadow specifically.  
  
Rouge was really starting to wonder about Shadow. He seemed quite skilled in his movements. She noticed that the day she met him. Her hearing couldn't even hear Shadow. Rouge shook her head and went to her room to grab her Glock 18. She had the feeling this wouldn't be pretty.  
  
Shadow finally reached the appointed place. Shadow closed his eyes and slowly walked in through the door. He knew her well enough to not set a trap. After all she enjoyed working alone. Shadow opened his eyes and saw the squirrel.  
  
Saelene looked at Shadow with a smile. She was dressed in tight leather showing off her curves. He noticed the necklace around her neck. That necklace has killed over hundreds of people. The wire was hiden in the cross she wore.  
  
Shadow smirked waiting for her to say something. "Well Shadow it has been a while. I was in Paris when I got an interesting call to kill you. What a pity you are a fine specimen of a hedgehog." Saelene said. Shadow continued to smirk at her.  
  
"Stop you're making me blush." Shadow said sarcastically. "The last time I saw you you were still in training to use that wire. I hope you got over the crush you had on me." Shadow said. The girls in his team all had a crush on him it made the male members hate their leader, but he couldn't help it.  
  
Saelene frowned at the comment. "Let's see how far you've gotten training with that weapon, and most importantly to see if you can actually kill me." Shadow said with a smirk. He saw Vector, Charmy, and Espio on the opposite end of the building.  
  
"Well then Saelene let's begin." Shadow said and ran at her. Saelene pulled the wire out and waited for Shadow to get in the right position. Shadow dropped to the floor to do a sliding tackle. The move caught her off gaurd since Shadow did it in the distance she was going to wrap the wire around his neck.  
  
Shadow went from the slide and sprung up with a corkscrew uppercut. Saelene managed to get the wire around Shadow's neck and pulled the wire to tighten it around his neck. Shadow fell to the ground and was being dragged.  
  
Saelene jumped high and over a beam and landed while dragging Shadow up. Shadow was being hanged at about thirty feet in the air. Shadow reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife and cut the wire and landed gasping for air.  
  
Saelene threw the necklace aside and ran towards Shadow. She soccer ball kicked Shadow in the ribs and Shadow rolled over onto his back. The jolt of pain subsided and Shadow got back to his feet in an instant.  
  
Saelene went for a straight kick, but Shadow caught her leg. He sweeped Saelene's supporting leg and made her fall on her back. Shadow then aimed for Saelenes stomach with a kick. Saelene blocked it and push him off.  
  
Shadow landed on his back and found Saelene on top of him. "Now doesn't this bring back fond memories love." Saelene said. Shadow rolled to the side and got her on her back. "Yeah it does." Shadow said and got off of her.  
  
Saelene came at Shadow with a fury of kicks. Shadow bloced all the kicks by matching them with his own. When Shadow found an opening he punched her. They both jumped in the air kicking each other back to the ground.  
  
Shadow got up breathing a little bit hard. He still hadn't healed from the punch Knuckles gave him back at the beach. Shadow noticed the Squirrel getting up now. She was breathing hard. She couldn't believe that n omatter what attack she's been doing hasn't affected him too much.  
  
She was drained of her energy from that kick. Shadow cracked his neck and knuckles and got back into stance. He then noticed how fatigued Saelene was. He walked over to Saelene knowing she could hardly stand.  
  
"I want you to tell those fools that their time will come soon enough." Shadow said to her. "They'll kill me for failing." Saelene said. "What do you want as a last request?" Shadow asked her. "Kiss me. I still have that silly crush over you." Saelene replied.  
  
Shadow nodded and kissed her. 'Now I can die happy.' Saelene thought. "Now leave before I change my mind on killing you." Shadow said in his coldest voice. Saelene nodded and left. Shadow walked over to his friends and shook his head. "Now tell me how the hell did you guys get caught like bloody morons?" Shadow asked.  
  
"That's not important right now. Eggman plans on rebuilding Metal in fact he's working on the machine right now." Vector said. "I see then I must prepare myself and stay alert for him." Shadow said and untied the others.  
  
They all turned their attention to the door and Shadow saw Rouge. "Whoa who's the dame?" Vector asked. "Rouge what are you doing here?" Shadow asked her. "I found this letter on the table." Rouge held the letter in front of Shadow's face. "Now tell me what's this about and who are they?" Rouge asked pointing at them.  
  
"It has nothing to do with you for one and second these are my friends. The Bee is Charmy the Gator is Vector and the Chameleon is Espio. They are The Chaotix." Shadow said introducing them. Rouge walked up and slapped Shadow for being rude to her with the first answer. The Chaotix winced at the sound that came from the smack.  
  
"Come on you need to be treated you three are welcome to come along as well." Rouge said walking out with a more then aggravated Shadow behind her. "Nah we have a job to do well then we must be going." Espio said and they went their seperate ways.  
  
Shadow was thinking on how to prepare against a Metal version of Sonic. He knew all about Metal Sonic. To tell the truth he was surprised to see the actual Sonic yesterday at Emerald Coast. "So who's Saelene?" Rouge asked him. "Just an old friend." Shadow said half telling the truth. "I see." Rouge said noting a bit of sadness in his voice.  
  
Shadow sat in the back seat of Rouge's car then laid down. Rouge started to drive back home so that she could tend to his wounds. She noticed the marking around his neck. 'Why does he have wire marks around his neck? Did someone try to kill him?' Rouge thought.  
  
"Dr. Eggman modifications to Metal are almost complete. We are about 80% done sir." His assistant said. Eggman nodded and looked over the modifications. "Good he shall be complete soon. Then I can rid myself of Shadow and maybe Sonic as well." Eggman said.  
  
"Eggman sir Agent Saelene reporting sir." Saelene said. "So how did the mission go?" Eggman asked. Noting from the way his agent looked he could tell she had failed. "You know the price for failure take her away do whatever you want to her, but keep her alive I want to see how she turns out after you torture her. Knowing Shadow it would torture him to see a comrade hurt." Eggman said.  
  
"Shadow told me to give you this message. Your time will come soon enough." Saelene said an was taken away by the gaurds. She knew that she was going to be raped and Eggman wanted to see her tortured that way. 'Please Shadow come rescue us soon.' Saelene thought.  
  
She knew that when the other females are sent they would lose and come to the same torture she was about to endure. She also knew that Shadow would kill the men of his old team without a problem.  
  
Azn Inu: geez I'm about ready to boost the rating on this fic.  
  
Shadow: I can't believe you're going to let them be tortured like that.  
  
Azn Inu: But the fury and rage you will gain from seeing them tortured will make it all the better for you to take the orginization down.  
  
Shadow: Oh well it's just a story anyways not like it really effects me. Though the whole me and Rouge thing does sound appealing.  
  
Azn Inu: Well please review. 


	7. A Brief Interlude by the Author

Azn Inu: This is a poem/my inner thoughts thing. I hope you enjoy it.

A Small Portion of my Depression

As the morning approaches I lay in my bed awake  
  
Sleep will not overcome me I don't know why  
  
Am I troubled with my thoughts of the people I've hurt  
  
Or is it because I haven't talked to my friends for so long  
  
I never thought about it before if anyone actually cared  
  
I'm used to people not caring at all  
  
The days I've been sick I wanted to talk to my friends  
  
But I did not want to worry them about it  
  
I guess I do have some pride if not a lot  
  
Just a little  
  
I wish to talk to her, but I've made her shed tears  
  
I don't wish for that to happen  
  
Am I wrong with my mind in this much turmoil?  
  
Something eats at me inside, but I don't let it show  
  
Suffering slowly is welcomed  
  
But for her I try not to show it so she does not cry  
  
I don't show it so she does not become sad  
  
Am I wrong to worry about others before my own problems?  
  
I don't care about what happens to me I never have  
  
Life's experience for me so far has shown me what the world is  
  
It is harsh the deaths I've seen have proven that to me  
  
Is it wrong for a child to see more than a war veteran?  
  
I guess I wasn't dealt with a good childhood and I've accepted that  
  
I'm so shattered, tired, and broken  
  
But I hide it all with a simple smile no matter how real it looks  
  
It is a fake  
  
I want it all to end, but I can't I haven't finished my story known as life  
  
Would people miss me if I were to be gone from this world?  
  
I'm not sure  
  
I've forgotten what the emotion love was and how it felt  
  
I received none when I was younger  
  
That emotion is lost forever to me  
  
I welcome pain though it has been with me  
  
For a long time now  
  
I look at other people and how they live  
  
I don't understand humans  
  
As I sit here pouring my soul will the red show on the black I wear  
  
I've come close so many times and yet failed  
  
This was before I met her and made that promise to her  
  
I'm just drained, deprived, and hopeless  
  
I'm like an empty shell now, but why do you try and crack it  
  
I'm not even sure if anything is in there  
  
The only emotions I have left is being happy when it's fake  
  
But I am less readable that way   
  
My eyes hide everything so well I don't want to worry anyone  
  
Just let me be to suffer alone  
  
As long as I help with others lives I don't care about my own  
  
I'll take a bullet for a friend I'll risk my own life without a doubt  
  
I'll risk my life for those that have tried to bring me back  
  
From my own personal hell that has been created  
  
The abyss known as my soul stares right back  
  
Empty, dark, and endless  
  
Those that say you suffer before anything good happens  
  
I think it's a lie  
  
I've been suffering too long now and it hasn't stopped  
  
I don't understand why people come to me and want to be my friend  
  
I never planned on making any friends at all  
  
What is it that attracts them to me?  
  
I'll never understand  
  
Human emotions are easy to mess around with  
  
The only girl I probably liked proved that to me  
  
I've become even worse than I was then  
  
Funny how she almost succeeded   
  
In making me feel that worthless emotion  
  
I have given up on god when I was five  
  
And he I am sure has done the same with me  
  
Am I just a fallen soul to help the grim reaper?  
  
Is it possible for someone to kill without hesitation?  
  
The answer I have is yes it is  
  
Others just don't want to see the light from ones eyes dim  
  
I don't even know what shedding tears feel like anymore  
  
That stopped the same time I stopped believing god  
  
I'm just so tired, so alone, so much more aware  
  
I wonder if it is possible to fix me  
  
I wonder if that person that does it can pick up this shattered boy  
  
Or am I a man from seeing so much  
  
It doesn't matter maybe then I'll feel complete  
  
I just want to hear the simple words that might bring me back little by little  
  
I Love You  
  
By  
  
Azn Inu


	8. A Hedgehog of Many Talents

Azn Inu: Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san. This is a chapter showing one of Shadows many talents. Cooking in other words this is a filler chapter.  
  
Shadow: I can cook? Since when?  
  
Azn Inu: Since now.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A Hedgehog of Many Talents  
  
Shadow was bored he had been waiting for the next strike from the organization and it hadn't come yet. He was kind of hungry from waiting this long. Well the fact Rouge hadn't gone out to buy anything in like a week didn't help matters. "I swear that bat has money and she can't even buy food for us." Shadow said irritably. "Maybe I should find a job…maybe not I would be seen too easily." Shadow said to himself.  
  
Shadow flopped onto his bed and sighed. He wasn't happy when he was this hungry. "If I have to I'll steal some money from that bat and buy some food." Shadow said to himself. A knock on his door was heard and he mumbled to himself. "Come in." Shadow said.  
  
"Hey Shadow could you do me a favor and go out and buy some groceries?" Rouge asked. Shadow got up fast and was in front of her in a split second his hand out asking for the money. "Yes, I will go and buy them." Shadow said.  
  
Rouge gave him some money and Shadow started walking to the store. He wasn't given a list so he decided what he would buy that would last them the week. "How much did she give me anyway?" Shadow asked himself and counted the money. "She gave me like three hundred how much was that bat saving." Shadow said to himself.  
  
Shadow decided to make gourmet meals for the week. "Lets see I know a place where I can get truffles for cheap same with foie gras. Shadow went around shopping for things he could use for the food he would be cooking. "First veal, then lobster, duck, ravioli, fish, shrimp, and hmm I suppose steak." Shadow thought about his choices and nodded.  
  
He liked it he hoped she would too. He wasn't doing this because he wanted to he was doing it as a way to thank her for housing him. So started his quest in search of the many items.  
  
Rouge had been working all week and neglected her stomach she realized this the moment she stopped working for a bit. That's why she asked Shadow to go out and buy things. She figured he was hungry too after all she hadn't bought groceries in a while. She only had time for nice restaurants well during her work that is.  
  
She was still working on the case about the assassin and the people he's killed. There was no pattern in the killings the only one really connected were the ones that dealt with politics. Though the official had nothing in common only that they were important people.  
  
She sighed frustrated. "Man this guy is good everyone he's killed he didn't use guns he used things like sharp objects. All in precise points pressure points to numb his victims from feeling the pain of their deaths." Rouge said to herself reading the reports.  
  
"This guy he is hard to catch he is what his name implies Shadow." Rouge said and went over the reports again.  
  
Shadow was now walking back to the house arms full of bags. He sighed, as he was getting closer. "Such a long day." Shadow said to himself and finally reached the house. Shadow walked into the house and headed straight for the kitchen. "I hope she has the right kitchen utensils." Shadow said as he took the veal out with some other ingredients.  
  
Shadow started cooking something for dinner. It had been a while since he's done this.  
  
Rouge was working still until the smell of something good hit her. She got up and headed towards the kitchen. For some reason she had the image of Shadow in an apron. When she got there Shadow was standing there without the apron. "Hey smells good what you cooking Shadow?  
  
Shadow looked at her and went back to making desert. "Well one part is done just finishing this off now." He said telling her to leave him alone till he was done. Rouge pouted and walked out waiting while finishing her work. "Never knew he could cook." Rouge said.  
  
After waiting for about ten more minutes she went back out to see what was taking so long. Rouge got to the dining room and stopped to look at the meal on the table with Shadow already sitting eating. "Was wondering when you were coming I called your name like five minutes ago." Shadow said.  
  
Rouge was a bit embarrassed her hearing failed her for once. She sat down and began to eat what was in front of her. Veal with a truffle and foie gras sauce around it. Rouge started eating and was surprised at how it tasted it tasted very good the texture and everything was perfect.  
  
He then served her desert an ice cream with truffles in it. After eating Rouge had a big smile on her face. "Where did you learn to cook like that?" Rouge asked. "Well I took a culinary class a long time ago in French cuisine." Shadow said. Rouge nodded and still didn't believe he cooked.  
  
Shadow just sighed and was glad to have something in his stomach and left to his room to retire for the night. "I need to get back to work." Rouge said after he was gone. 'I need to start worrying about Metal.' Shadow thought the moment he reached his room.  
  
This wouldn't be easy on him he knew that. 'I might as well prepare for it, but for now I'm full I'm going to sleep.' Shadow thought and flopped on his bed for a second time that night falling asleep.  
  
Rouge decided she needed rest and went to go say good night to Shadow. Rouge opened his door quietly and saw him asleep and she smiled. 'He may be a rude and arrogant bastard, but there's something about him that I'm starting to like.' Rouge thought. She then closed his door quietly and headed to her room to take a bath.  
  
Azn Inu: ok yes it's short. I know that when I got my computer back after 6 weeks of waiting I had to reformat my computer and lost the main chapter I originally was going to post that's why I made this filler  
  
Shadow: I can cook this is now sad

Azn Inu: Quit whining


	9. The Metal Hedgehog Arises

Azn Inu: sorry for the long wait I've been having a mad case of writers block.

Shadow: Sure you have

Azn Inu: Anyways yeah it was also my birthday so yeah 12/07 well anyways sorry for not updating

Chapter 8

The Metal Hedgehog Arises

Shadow was walking around the house bored as usual. Rouge was away trying to find the killer people call Shadow. 'She thinks it's just a codename how wrong she is.' He thought to himself. He was surprised she didn't find out yet. Personally he thought it was funny. 'Metal Sonic knowing Ivo Metal should be done and better then ever now.' He thought to himself.

'This is a fight I can't wait for.' He thought to himself with a smile. Shadow had been waiting for a call from the Chaotix, which hadn't come yet. He was getting pissed at this fact. The Chaotix were supposed to be somewhat sufficient with their job and right now they were failing him.

'Damnit what could be taking those three so long.' He thought.

Espio, Charmy, and Vector were lounging around there office. Charmy was sleeping; Espio was leaning against the wall sleeping; and Vector had his head on his desk asleep.

'Damnit maybe I should go there and check on them. Knowing that lot they're probably sleeping like lazy bastards.' He thought and headed out to the Chaotix's office. He sighed walking he wasn't too happy with them at the moment. He had that feeling that they were slacking.

He was a block away from the building now. He skated over to the building and walked through the door. He walked up the stairs and opened the Detectives door. He was right they were sleeping. 'God damnit those lazy…' He thought to himself. He grabbed a very thick and heavy book then slammed it on the desk waking them all up.

"Get up you slackers." Shadow said growling. They all woke up thinking they were being robbed. "Don't steal the television." Charmy said out of a response. Everyone looked at him. "Charmy wake up properly." Espio said. "You slackers why haven't you reported in?" Shadow said obviously pissed. "Well you see…" Vector started. "Don't even start with the excuses just give me a report now." Shadow said. "Right now sir.." Vector said slightly aggravated because he woke up from a good rest.

"It seems that Dr. Robotnik is almost done with Metal Sonic." Espio said. "Good that's all I needed to know." He said and tossed them some money. "Here buy a new television set or something." Shadow said and headed back to Rouge's mansion.

Shadow sighed now that Metal was almost completed he needed to prepare himself for what was to come. 'Maybe that Hedgehog can help me destroy that damned creation.' Shadow thought to himself on the walk back. He looked at the sky wondering about something.

'I wonder if I can find someone that could make me a small EMP so that I can shut Metal off the easy way?' Shadow thought to himself. 'That fox might be able to make one for me.' He thought. 'Yes, what was his name again Tails?' he continued his train of thought and nodded.

"Yes, that will work after all he is an electronic made being." Shadow said to himself. He arrived back at the mansion and went to his room to make out some plans on how he was going to fight Metal.

"Is it almost operational?" Ivo asked. "Yes, doctor." Said a man behind him. "Excellent." Ivo said smiling.

Rouge was in her office and she had a minor headache from trying to find the killer. "Rouge you should take a break." Amy said. Amy stopped by to hang out with her friend. "Yeah I probably should." Rouge said and yawned. "Wow you've been working really hard haven't you?" Amy asked.

"Yeah this is starting to get irritating." Rouge said rubbing her head. Rouge got up from her chair and stretched out a bit. "Hey lets go to the park." Amy said cheerfully. Rouge smiled at the pink hedgehog. "Yeah sure." Rouge said and grabbed her coat.

"So having trouble finding the so called elusive Shadow?" Amy asked. "Yeah nothing is on this guy except that he always kills his targets and he kills them at unbelievable speeds." Rouge said as they walked out the door of her office. "Well I'm sure you'll think of something to link that up with another clue." Amy said as they walked into the park.

The park wasn't far from Rouge's office and they were glad for that. They walked around talking about the usual things. It was a nice day Rouge had to admit. They bought some ice cream at a vendor that strolled by on the path. Amy got strawberry while Rouge got mint chocolate chip. They sat down on a nearby bench and continued their talk.

"So, how is Shadow doing?" Amy asked. Rouge thought back to the dinner that he made and blushed a bit. Amy smiled. "You like him don't you?" Amy asked. "No, I don't he's a moody bastard." Rouge said.

Amy sighed, she knew Rouge was stubborn about a lot of things. "Ok whatever you say Rouge." Amy said. They sat there and continued to talk.

Shadow was almost done with his plan all he needed now was an EMP charge and he would be set to go. He looked at the clock and saw that it was getting pretty late. He would ask Rouge where the fox lived tomorrow. He yawned and headed for his bed. He had a feeling something might happen tomorrow he just didn't know what to expect.

He looked at the ceiling while he was laying down. He was thinking of his past. Who was he really the memories that came into his mind as if there was more to him then he knew. He knew that he was a project called the Ultimate Life Form, and that he used to live on some sort of military base called Ark.

He could remember Gerald Robotnik, Ivo's grandfather. Then there was Maria someone who came into his mind constantly she was the one person that he became good friends with. He remembered that much of a past that he had forgotten.

The question was how did he lose these memories in the first place? He did remember an escape pod perhaps it crashed and he hit his head hard. He didn't know all it was to him was a mystery.

He couldn't stop remembering the young girl named Maria. She was always so cheerful and yet at times sad. He wondered why she was sad most of those times. Maybe it was because she knew the organization called G.U.N would come some day and it happened.

"Maria." Shadow whispered the name softly. He said the name as though it were very familiar to him. 'Shadow.' He heard a voice in the back of his head it sounded so much like her. He slowly closed his eyes and told himself he was just imagining it.

"I just need to get some rest after all I was working on that plan all day." Shadow said looking at the ceiling until his eyes slowly started closing by themselves.

"At last my new and improved Metal Sonic is completed." Eggman said looking at his creation that was standing, but not turned on yet. "Yes, this shall do the job nicely of hunting those pesky hedgehogs." Eggman said. "Gamma I want you to go with him just in case he needs the help understood?" Eggman asked.

"Understood master." Gamma replied. "Good. Now Metal activate." He said pressing a switch and Metal Sonics' eyes started glowing red. "Awaiting your orders master." The metallic version of Sonic stood waiting. "I want you to hunt down Sonic again and while you're at it destroy him and Shadow." Eggman said as he started laughing. "Very well master." Metal said.

Azn Inu: Ok yes I was dead for a time, but I have arisen.

Shadow: Sure you were. --

Azn Inu: Well anyways that was it for this chapter and now I would like to make this brief announcement.

Shadow: yes oh brilliant one what is it

Azn Inu: A friend of mine has written a story, but it seems no one goes to fiction press so he posted it on Gaiaonline . com search for his story his name is **xlings**. Personally I thought it was pretty good so check it out at the site I have listed. Well heres a portion of his story.

Prologue

A gust of wind blows across a field of beautiful flowers there leaves rustling amongst themselves, petals flew in the air the light of the sun made them glitter like fireflies, and amongst all of this stood a boy seemed to walk towards the center of the eternal dance of nature. It seemed to revolve around him the light the dancing petals whirled and flew off. He looked the age of around sixteen or seventeen rather muscular, his black hair glistened in the sunlight. The only thing that could have distinguished him from any other boy his age would be the markings of the dragons on his right arm what seemed to be two demonic wings of the dragon. A pain simmered upon the mark on his arm something was going to happen he grasped it with his left not in pain but in anticipation of what was going to happen. This had never happened before it was always just a mark on his arm never had it hurt curiosity was in the boys mind, however he knew whatever was going to happen it was going to change him and he will never be able to see his friends again. As he stared at the ground preparing for what was about to happen he heard rustling in the woods that surrounded this beautiful plain. He glanced slowly at the forest and saw his three friends standing at its edge.

"Damoth what are you standing all alone there for and why the heck did you leave camp without telling any one?" asked one of his male companions.

"We where all worried Damoth say something" a female companion went on

A pain filled smile came across his face and his friends knew there was something wrong. They might not know what but Damoth was always rather easy to read by his expressions.

"Did something happen? We can help you, just say something," another female companion asked

Tears swelled in his eyes never being able to see them again. "Good-bye my friends" Damoth finally said with the same pain in his eyes and reluctant smile.

"What?" one of his friends started to ask but as she did the ground started to simmer flames seemed to dance on the beautiful field of flowers. Suddenly a great pain came across Damoth there was as if a fire was burning in his head he fell to his knees holding his head from the pain. His friends immediately started racing towards him. The flames danced faster around him and suddenly right when his friends where about to reach him great dragonic wings burst from Damoths back he stood as the pain in his had now gone. His red scaly wings flexed for the first time they are out of his body and then they encased him, the dancing flames explode and a spiral vortex of flames engulf him. the area of which the vortex appeared the flowers where burnt to an ash but, curiously enough the rest of the field was fine the fire did not spread nor did it die out. It was just a spiral of flames in the middle of the beautiful field making the field seem deadly but in a way more extravagant. His friends stood in dismay there was nothing they could do. Their friend was trapped in a vortex of flames the heat swelled to them there was no way he could be alive, but there was always hope, they couldn't do anything, but there was always hope that he could be alive. When their spirits seemed to be at the lowest and it seemed like the vortex would never dim down A thunderous roar came from inside the blazing flames, the cry of a dragon. The group stared into the flames wondering where and why a dragon would be in the flames that had engulfed their friend. The flames suddenly started to dance wildly the walls of it seemed to swell. Another thunderous roar from inside the walls of the vortex seemed to rip as a dragon emerged from the flames. The fire seem to give birth to this dragon, red as ruby, little by little high above the group of friends the dragon seemed to fly out of the flaming vortex ripping at the flames where it could not get out. Confused looks came across the group the pillar of flame was solid? Or maybe it was just solid to the dragon they didn't understand and they dared not to touch the flames. The dragons demon like wings where free and most of its lizard like body was out, it looked around at its surrounding, flexed its wings, and with a mighty flap of its wings it burst out of the flames and flew away into the clear blue sky.

"Did any one else notice the marking on the dragons side?" The female wearing a white cloak asked.

The broad muscular man gave a stuttered laugh" We just saw a dragon burst out of a flaming pillar where our friend disappeared into you really think I'd notice"

"The marking was the same as Damoth's,"she said in a type of daze.

The flames of the pillar dimmed down the friends look in hope for their friend that had been caught in its blaze. Their was a person standing there a flicker of hope came across them, however as the flames dimmed more they knew it was not there friend. It was a more sinister presence; the man was standing amongst the flames his silver hair covering his face. His face tilted up, his hair slowly moving out of his face like spirits fleeing in fright of where they where, the man's eyes where red and deep like pools of blood they went up and glared at the group. His cold hating eyes with very little or no remorse for all that is living, his right hand slowly moved to the double voulge sheathed on his back. He gripped the center of the double voulge and with a mighty swing blew out the remaining dancing flames. The two blades blurred red as it was swung, then he stabbed the end of the blade into the ashen ground and stared at the group. His glorious double voulge blood red from what it had slain. It was made with a dragons fang and was forged by the most wicked of smiths its presence was enough to pollute the purest of souls.

Then the hunter says in a hush, icy, cold and bitter voice" I, Damion the hunter of dragons, will find and slay Damoth to gain my eternal power"

He said what he did and walked into the darkness of the forest ahead.

Azn Inu: Sorry for the late update please review and check out my friends story. till next chapter.


	10. Hedgehog Duo Versus Metal Duo

Azn Inu: sorry for like the longest wait on earth for a chapter going to school for eleven hours can drain a person.

Shadow: And the fact you still couldn't think of anything

Azn Inu: T.T yes how very true that is too.

Chapter 9

Hedgehog Duo Versus Metal Duo

"Well now it's time for the show to begin." Eggman said looking at his monitor. On the screen were his two robots causing havoc in the city. "I know Sonic will come, but the question is will Shadow." Eggman said smiling. "It doesn't matter as long as one of those Hedgehogs goes down." Eggman said looking at his monitor waiting.

"Hey Sonic looks like there's some trouble at Station Square." The two tailed fox said while watching the news. "Well then little buddy let's go." Sonic had said and started jetting off in the direction of station square.

In other places another Hedgehog was watching the news. "Humph Ivo is that how you plan on luring me out?" Shadow said to himself and thought about it for a second. "Damnit I have that feeling he's after that faker." Shadow said to himself and grabbed his EMP gun.

He had spent the time making it for the past three days. Considering the time it took Metal and Gamma to show up from that place it was on time. Shadow didn't have the time to test it and he didn't even want to ask the kid to make one for him.

'Well then this is going to be one hell of a mess. Those two might even blow my cover after all I am running from the law as well. Too bad that bat has know idea.' Shadow thought. 'Well then time to go.' Shadow finished thinking as he grabbed the Chaos emerald he had found.

Shadow tossed the emerald into the air and caught it. "Chaos Control." Shadow said and was gone in a flash. "Hey Shadow have you seen my…" Rouge had started walking into Shadow's room to find him gone. "Never mind where to he run off to I wonder?" Rouge asked herself.

Rouge saw the last thing Shadow was watching and dropped the remote. 'Shit don't tell me he went to go and fight those things…Wait why would he do something like that. Why am I even worrying?' Rouge questioned herself. "Anyways maybe I should go just in case." Rouge said and went back to her room to get dressed.

Sonic arrived in the middle of a burning station square. "Well then never thought I'd see you again Metal." Sonic said. The two stared each other down. Tail was in the Tornado 2 looking on from above waiting. "Proceeding to carry out mission. Terminate Sonic the hedgehog will find Shadow the Hedgehog after sonic has been terminated." Metal sonic said in a monotone voice.

'Shadow…what do they want with him?' Sonic thought. He may have only just met Shadow but he still considered him as a friend. Metal charged forward and Sonic accepted the challenge. The two leapt up into the air and started to attack each other with their homing attack.

Gamma flew up towards Tails and was firing his weapon. Tail's was dodging the bullets and shooting his own from the Tornado 2. The fighting went on as The Chaotix made the scene. "You think we should get Knuckles?" Charmy asked. "Well if you decide to do it now." Espio said. "Roger that." Charmy said and flew off towards Angel Island.

"And knowin' Shadow he should be here soon." Vector said looking around at the damage. "Rescue operation of civilians start now." Espio said. Shadow arrived and hurried towards the fight that was going on in place now. Sonic was breathing hard while looking at the metallic version of him.

'Man I've hit this guy with everything looks like Eggman has upgraded him.' Sonic thought and regained his composure. Metal looked over Sonic's shoulder and caught sight of a beam heading towards him and dodged to the side. "Confirming Ultimate Lifeform is approaching preparing combat modification for Shadow the Hedgehog." Metal said as a few equations passed by Metals eye scanner.

'Shadow!' Sonic thought and looked over his shoulder. Sure enough there was Shadow skating towards Sonic. "Get up Faker you're supposed to be the worlds savior that's a laugh." Shadow said mocking the blue hedgehog. "I'm the Faker huh we'll see about that me and you after we take care of these guys." Sonic said smiling.

"Gamma requesting assistance." Metal radioed Gamma. "Roger that." Gamma replied and went back down to the ground. "Charmy I think you can hold off on getting Knuckles for help Shadow just arrived." Espio told Charmy over the walkie-talkie. "Ok." Charmy said and stopped half way to Angel Island. "Are you guys done getting all the civilians out of there?" Charmy asked. "Almost we're gonna need your help Charmy." Vector said over his walkie-talkie.

Gamma landed next to Metal Sonic and they both looked at the hedgehogs across from them. "Well then got a game plan?" Sonic asked. "No, I figured we'd just fight and go with the flow." Shadow said. "I like that plan. What's with the gun?" Sonic asked. "Emp gun to try and deactivate the robots. I don't know if it works or not." Shadow said. Tails landed behind them and ran over to Sonic and Shadow.

"Hey good timing little buddy…" Sonic said and grabbed the EMP gun from Shadow and tossed it to Tails. "Figure this thing out for Shadow maybe It'll make the fight easier." Sonic said. "In the mean time we'll have to fight those metal bastards the old fashioned way." Shadow said. "Alright leave it to me then." Tails said looking at the EMP gun running back to the Tornado 2.

'An EMP gun never thought about that before.' Tails thought to himself. Shadow and Sonic both looked forward at the two Robots. The city was blazing and buildings were crumbling. The four were staring each other down. Hedgehog vs machine, they were waiting for a type of signal to charge. A building collapsed and both teams charged at each other. "Attack Patter Alpha." Metal said. "Chaos Control!" both Hedgehogs yelled.

In a blinding light the teams collided with one another.

Azn Inu: and that's it for this chapter please review

Shadow: That's it nice way for a cliffhanger to start a fight for the next chapter.

Azn Inu: Yeah I know.


	11. Hedgehog Duo vs Metal Duo pt2

A/N: well now sorry for the vague chapter last time. That was something written out of my hectic life right now. I turned eighteen today as well. Well on with the climax of a fight that has just started.

Chapter 10

Hedgehog Duo vs Metal Duo pt. 2

The flames bursted as the hedgehogs were fighting against the two robots. Metal still retaining his ability to guess Sonic's moves without fault while Gamma was fighting Shadow. The fight was fierce with all four fighting in different sections of the city. Sonic was running across walls being tailed by Metal. Shadow was skating away hopping cars while dodging gunfire from Gamma. It wasn't going to be easy for either of them. Sonic started to jump from building to building with Metal close by.

They were tearing through the city very fast. 'Metal hasn't changed one bit.' Sonic thought to himself smirking slightly. Sonic started skidding and leaped in the air doing a homing attack on Metal who in turn met it with his own. They floated in the air for a while continuing to hit each other.

Shadow flew after a car exploded under him. 'Damnit of all the luck I have.' He thought to himself agitated by the slight burn. Shadow got back up and made a head start towards Gamma. 'Can't run from a fight forever.' he thought to himself. Shadow was dodging bullets as they came.

The Chaotix were well out of the city with all residence there only to look on from a far. "If I had known it would be this outrageous for a fight I would have called for back up." Vector said. Espio And Charmy were also watching from a far looking at the fight. "They started with Chaos Control and now they're separated." Espio said. "Yeah that was one way of starting a fight Their Attack pattern was stopped because of it." Charmy said.

Rouge was driving her car only for traffic to get in the way. "Damnit I have to get there and see if the office is alright." She said to herself. 'Why do I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.' she thought to herself. She gazed and the blue sky thinking of the black hedgehog.

Shadow slid in between Gamma's legs getting behind him leaping up to do a water slice kick. The kick was hard enough to dent the head of Gamma's armor. Gamma grabbed Shadow's leg and started twirling his torso starting to spin at a standing point. Gamma threw Shadow right into a building going through the brick wall.

Shadow stood up from the rubble and came back out with a sliding kick homing attack. He tripped Gamma and did an uppercut launching Gamma into the air while going into the air himself. From there he did a spinning Heel Drop knocking Gamma into the ground. 'Damnit I need that EMP gun so that I can shut these things off.' Shadow thought to himself.

Shadow saw Gamma stand and got ready for the next Blitzkrieg to come. "I must annihilate Shadow the Hedgehog for Black Doom." Gamma said. That name seemed to trigger something in Shadow's mind. His blood was starting to stir more than usual. 'That name...' Shadow thought as several flashes went by in his mind. 'You will be the savior of this planet Shadow.' The Voice in Shadows mind echoed.

Shadow came back from his daydream like state only to meet a bullet in the shoulder. 'Damnit this isn't good my memories wha...' Shadow thought. He was getting confused as more flashes went through his mind. They were of the past only little bits and pieces. 'I have to focus I have a promise to fulfill.' Shadow thought. The pain in his shoulder was searing the moment he tried moving his arm. 'Damnit only one arm not good.' Shadow thought.

Sonic was laying on the ground a bit dirty with Metal looking down at him. 'Man I never thought I'd be beaten down this badly.' Sonic thought. "Chaos Control." Sonic said and vanished from that spot to try and recover a little bit while hiding out. 'If I'm going to take him down I'm going to need Shadow's help where the hell is he.' Sonic was thinking.

After a few minutes he got up and launched one of his attacks from a far. "Sonic Wind." he said as a blue tornado surround Metal. Metal looked around himself and activated his black shield. "Damn guess that didn't work." Sonic said and ran towards Metal going into a buzz saw spin.

Tails was almost done with a few more adjustments to go. 'Almost got it now if I just connect this...' he thought as a spark was made and the gun fired hitting a t.v. that was still on to see it shut the electrical circuits off. "All right I just have to find Shadow now." Tails said to himself and started flying around.

Shadow was breathing hard looking at Gamma. The name mentioned wasn't the Doctors but of someone else and that someone he knew from his past. The past he can't remember. Shadow whispered out the words, "Chaos Spear." as several energy spears came around to hit Gamma piercing the robot into the ground.

Shadow fell on his back and was looking at the sky. 'I wonder how that Faker is doing so far...never mind I have to get up and help him out.' Shadow thought slowly rising to his feet leaving a defeated Gamma as scrap metal. 'Maybe that two tailed fox can change gamma to be on our side later.' Shadow thought as he started walking to where Sonic and Metal might be.

Sonic was rolling around dodging Metal. "The one difference between us is that my body does not tire." Metal said as the two stared off at each other. Blood was dripping from the side of Sonic's mouth as well as running down from a few cuts on his body. Sonic was breathing heavily with one eye closed. 'I hate to admit it, but he's somewhat right on that. If only I had all the Chaos Emeralds. This would be a lot easier.' Sonic thought to himself.

Tail had found Shadow skating around. 'He must be done with his fight and is looking for Sonic.' Tails thought and flew down to go deliver the gun and help him find Metal and Sonic. "Hey Shadow!" Tails yelled from above. Shadow stopped and looked up. Tails Landed in front of Shadow and handed him the EMP gun. "The gun is fixed it has a bit of a kick to it." Tails said. "I'll also help you find Sonic." Tails said.

Shadow nodded holding the gun with his right hand. He was shot in the left by Gamma and it still bothered him a bit. Tails took off up into the air and scanned the city. He saw a building collapse from someone hitting it. "Shadow over there." Tails pointed towards the direction Shadow needed to go. Shadow nodded and started to jet into that direction. 'Black Doom huh.' Shadow thought. "I'll get my answers later right now I have a robot to shut down." Shadow said skating into the battle zone of Sonic and Metal.

A/N: by the way this is three parts. I promise the fight will be detailed next chapter plus I'm working on a Christmas special for this story.


	12. Hedgehog Duo vs Metal Duo Final

A/n: here it is the conclusion of the fight

Shadow: I still have a limp arm here.

Wrath: So what

Shadow: It hurts

Chapter 11

Hedgehog Duo vs. Metal Duo (Final)

Sonic was barely standing while Metal Sonic only had a few dents in his armor after the long and drawn out fight. "Eggman really worked on you didn't he." Sonic said breathing heavily. Metal was advancing on Sonic slowly and if machines could show facial features Metal would be smirking. 'Damnit I could really use some help from a Chaos Emerald.' Sonic was thinking. He already used the fake Tails had made a while back and he lost it somewhere during the fight.

Rouge was stuck in traffic and had to get out of her car. She was running towards the city every now and then climbing the bridge to glide towards it. 'I hope everyone is alright. Even that pest of a black hedgehog.' She thought. In truth her heart was beating fast while worrying about that black hedgehog. Last time she found him he was almost dead. She didn't want that again.

Shadow was skating as fast as he could towards the area Sonic was while his arm hung limply. The arm was slowing him down a bit, but he wasn't about to stop. 'I need to save these people for Maria's sake.' Shadow thought to himself. With this as his motivation he started skating faster. "Chaos Control." Shadow said and vanished heading forward.

Tail's was surprised to see the hedgehog disappear from sight. 'That's right that's how he beat sonic in that race.' Tail's thought. How both of them could use such an ability still confused the two tailed fox, but he had his theory.

Rouge could see the smoke coming from the burning city and continued to push on ahead as fast as she could. She caught a glimpse of red fur next to her. "So Knuckles do you like following me or something." Rouge said. "Don't flatter yourself I was curious about the big bon fire coming from this direction while looking from Angel Island." Knuckles said.

"And knowing Sonic he'll be in the middle of it to save the day." Knuckles said. "Yeah that's true." Rouge said as both of them were gliding forward. "And why are you here bat girl?" Knuckles asked. "Well since the office is in Station Square and my employers are here I needed to make sure they were safe." Rouge said. "Sounds just like you so what Jewels are they giving you?" Knuckles asked. "Honestly I don't know yet, but they better be pretty and shine nicely." She said.

Sonic had his back against the wall using it to keep himself up. 'Man some help would be nice right about now.' Sonic thought while rolling to the right dodging Metal Sonic's punch. Sonic could barely see, but he did notice something. He saw black and red in a split moment. "Honestly some rival you are being beaten up like this." Shadow said while looking back and down at Sonic.

Shadow was blocking Metal Sonic's hands with his gun and his left foot. "Look who's talking with a limp arm." Sonic said standing up after getting some energy back. Shadow ducked down while Sonic came in with a flying kick knocking Metal away from them. "Look at us both beaten to a messy pulp while that bastard only has a few dents." Sonic said. "Well I guess we should finish this fast after all we can only last so long compared to a machine." Shadow said. Both of them started running towards Metal at a high speed Shadow going in for a sliding kick while Sonic going in for a homing attack.

Shadow connected with the sliding kick tripping Metal forward while Sonic's homing attack knocked Metal backwards onto it's back. From there Sonic was still in the air coming down with one foot to stomp through Metals body. Metal rolled to the side only to meet Shadow's foot launching Metal up about two feet into the air.

Metal recovered doing a homing attack which Shadow barely dodged. From behind Sonic did a razor spin and connected with the back of Metals legs. As the robotic version of Sonic was falling Shadow had been charging an interesting light in his hand. "Chaos Spear." Shadow said as the spears came down at a powerful force pinning Metal to the ground.

Sonic stopped and started breathing hard. 'We don't do too bad as a team.' Sonic thought looking at the downed robot. Shadow started walking towards the pinned down robot and aimed the EMP gun down. Sonic had already slumped against a wall nearby resting his body up. 'I guess I'll have to match the good doctors challenge after I heal up.' Shadow thought and pulled the trigger. The vibrant bright red lights in the machine eyes powered off.

Shadow dropped the gun so that he could hold his limp arm. It was bothering him a lot more now. "Holy hell look at the city." Knuckles said while walking down the same street they were on. "Sonic!" Knuckles yelled out and ran over to his friend. "Hey there Knuckles." Sonic said smiling the best he could in his current condition. Rouge was looking at Sonic and was glad to see he was okay.

"I suggest you take him to the nearest clinic or something." Shadow said still looking down at Metals deactivated body. Knuckles and Rouge looked over at where Shadow was. Knuckles nodded lifting the blue hedgehog up with Tail's landing close by in the Tornado 2. Rouge helped out carrying Sonic into the plane. Shadow's vision was starting to blur a little bit.

After Sonic was safely strapped into the plane Tail's headed for a clinic on the island that had the workshop. Knuckles went with just in case if something were to happen. Rouge stayed behind worried about Shadow. Even though she didn't really want to admit it.

Shadow felt tired and was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Rouge stood behind Shadow and looked down at Metal. Shadow felt something enter his body and exit from it. Shadow's eyes widened from the pain. Metal had launched his hand as a projectile and it worked effectively. 'How...' Shadow thought as he started falling forward. 'Must have been a back up system.' Shadow thought and landed on the ground.

"SHADOW!" Rouge cried out and turned Shadow over to see the wound. "Oh god, oh god." Rouge said. "Damn that thing." Shadow said coughing up a bit of blood. The Chaotix came to see the damage of the city after the fight. They saw Rouge with Shadow and saw the worried look on Rouges face. "Crap guys let's get Shadow and take him to a hospital quick." Vector said rushing over.

"Ms. Rouge we'll take it from here." Espio said kneeling down to lift Shadow up. Charmy found a nearby car to use as transportation. They loaded Shadow into the back while Vector got into the drivers seat and Espio in the passengers seat. "Charmy we'll call you for now head back to HQ." Espio said. Chamry nodded and started to head home.

"Ms. Rouge we'll call you and let you know how Shadow is doing so please don't worry too much. After all this idiot has lived through worse." Vector said. "But..." Rouge started than nodded. "Alright, but I better here good news." Rouge said and started to head home herself. Rouge had a few tears in her eyes. She was worried much more than she thought.

"Come on old friend I know this won't kill you." Vector said while driving. They had to drive to the next city and found a place for Shadow to get treated. Shadow himself was dreaming while being unconscious. It was his past again and he heard two voices. "I will give him some of my blood than he will be the Ultimate Life Form you have been seeking to make. He will be this worlds salvation." The first voice said.

"Thanks for the help I will do my best since I have the hard work to go through." Gerald Robotnik said. "Will I finally have a friend to play with grandpa?" asked a young Maria. "Yes, you will." Gerald said smiling at his grand daughter. "Don't forget about our contract Gerald." the man said.

It had been a full day after Shadow was put in the hospital. Shadow slowly opened his eyes to see the white ceiling. 'That voice...who is he?' Shadow thought while thinking about that dream he had. He turned his head to the side to find Rouge's sleeping face resting on the bed while she was sitting in a chair. 'I guess she came to look after me like you did that one time for me Maria.' Shadow thought.

'It's December starting today huh.' Shadow thought and closed his eyes again.

A/n: That's it for this chapter. Had to finish this kind of fast so I could start to work on the Christmas Special. So that's why I cut this short sorry for that everyone.

Shadow: yeah yeah maybe it'd help if you stopped playing Initial D non-stop

Wrath: Can't help that I want my new racing engine for the AE86

Shadow: Please read and review while I recover in the hospital.


	13. A White Christmas

A/n: there isn't much to say but Merry Christmas

Shadow and crew: Merry Christmas!

Chapter 12

A White Christmas

Things had quieted down a little since that battle with Metal and Gamma. It had been three month's and not a move from Eggman has happened since then. Shadow was laying down on his bed looking at the ceiling. He found this time of rest useful yet oddly enough disturbing to his mind. 'Christmas is coming up huh?' Shadow thought to himself looking at the calendar on his wall. 'We're having a Christmas party here to with everyone.' Shadow continued his train of thought.

'When was the last time I spent Christmas while not covered in blood?' Shadow wondered looking into what he could of his past. 'Damnit, this is so frustrating not knowing anything except death around this time.' Shadow thought while sitting up and looking at the door his arm propped up by his knee. His red eyes seemed to be searching for something.

'Maybe what I'm seeking is to be happy around this time of the year, after all Christmas should be a time for spreading joy...' Shadow thought. "Yeah right not after what I've done." Shadow said and hopped off his bed. Rouge's investigation had been halted do to the reconstruction of Station Square. So she had done some catching up with her friends. She did offer Shadow to come along, but he simply refused.

Rouge sighed a little bit looking out of the window in the living room. In her own way she had been trying to help Shadow. In what way she was still trying to figure that out. Somewhere in her heart she had some feelings for him. Feelings that she never thought she would ever feel again. She looked at the clock and stood up. "I guess I should finish how to plan the decorations." She said and went to her study to finish up the plans for her Christmas Party.

Shadow was standing in the middle of his room with dull eyes. He was getting glimpses of the past. They were of the time he was in the labs. He could see himself standing next to Maria. Both of them were smiling. 'Is that the last time I ever smiled?' he questioned himself in thought. 'So I did have one Christmas where I was happy.' Shadow thought. 'That was the past I've forgotten how to have those emotions.' Shadow thought and stepped out of his room.

Rouge finished planning and smiled. "Finally done after much planning now then to start on decorating the inside of the house." Rouge said and started walking out of her study her hips swaying back and forth. Shadow saw her walking out and couldn't help but watch the smile on her face amongst other things.

Shadow shook his head a little bit and sighed. 'When did I become perverted?' He thought to himself and started walking in the other direction. He looked out at the night sky through the window and continued to see himself in the past. The time he had spent with his friend and the times of killing he had to do. The blood still fresh in his mind and on his hands to him.

"It was once said to put ones past behind, but with mine it's impossible right now." Shadow said to himself. "I will be judged when the time comes, but until then I will live and do what I can for this world." He said looking out the window seeing Rouge leaving. "She must be going out to get things for the party." He said and started to head towards the stairs.

'And I'll do what I can to protect Rouge too...' Shadow stopped on the stairs surprised by his own thoughts. 'What's wrong with me?' Shadow said placing his hand on his face. 'These feelings for her...they can't be real after all I was artificially made.' Shadow thought to himself. 'I'll worry about that later.' Shadow thought and reached the floor.

Rouge was almost done with buying everything for the party and looked at her list of things that were still needed. The last thing on the list was get Shadow a present. She smiled a little and really couldn't think of anything to get the hedgehog. After all she only knew so much about him. "Oh Rouge over here." called a voice and Rouge looked around to find Tikal and Amy. "Hey girls what are you doing here?" Rouge asked.

"Last minute shopping." Amy said with a cheery smile. "I was getting something for Knuckles this Christmas." Tikal said. "I was getting Sonic something when I saw Tikal. Cream got something for Tails as well." Amy said. "And what are you here for Rouge?" Tikal asked. "Well getting some last minute stuff for the Christmas party tomorrow." Rouge said. "Oh yeah Sonic wanted me to ask you how Shadow was doing." Amy said.

"He's fine after getting out of the hospital he went straight to physical training to get his body back to how it was." Rouge said and remembered when that happened. Shadow strained himself too much and collapsed a lot leaving Rouge to look after him. "That's good after all that last fight took it out of both of them." Amy said.

The three of them nodded and sighed a bit. "Oh well it was their choice to do it after all." Tikal said. "I'm glad both of you are here. I need help finding a present for Shadow." Rouge said. The other two girls smiled at each other. "Really now." Both said and grabbed Rouge by her arms and started taking her somewhere to discuss what to get.

Shadow had already picked out a gift to give Rouge it was sitting in his room still. Shadow was sitting outside in the cold weather. It didn't bother him much after all he like the cold. He was hoping that it would snow after all he liked that too. It was probably the only time he could be happy now a days.

That may sound odd, but to him it was something he could truly enjoy. Shadow stood up and looked at the sky. It was getting a bit darker. 'So snow will fall tonight.' Shadow thought to himself with a smile on his face. That smile would be something no one had seen except for Maria. Shadow went inside and looked at the Christmas Tree in the living room.

'This will be a Christmas I won't forget. After all I don't know if I'll be living long after this. I still have a score to settle.' Shadow thought to himself and went to his room. The house was technically decorated inside. It only needed a few more things. Shadow collapsed onto his bed and turned the t.v. on to watch some shows. They may have been Christmas shows, but that was fine.

Shadow slowly fell asleep again on the bed. After all being in the mansion was boring. Rouge and the girls had been talking at a café whilst thinking of things Shadow might like. "This is tough I feel sorry for you Rouge." Tikal said. "Yeah I know." Rouge said and leaned back in her seat. The normally scantily dressed bat was wearing Shadow's trench coat. She borrowed it without permission, but figured he wouldn't mind.

"How about a necklace?" Amy asked. "A locket maybe?" Tikal questioned. Rouge thought about it and smiled a little. "Guess it wouldn't hurt." Rouge said and everyone stood up to head to the jewelry store. Rouge bought a silver locket and smiled looking at it. Tikal and Amy were smiling too.

They knew their friend better than anyone else. "I think it's cute that she can fall for someone again." Tikal whispered to Amy. Amy nodded with a smile on her face. Rouge went to a picture booth and took a few pictures of herself and smiled looking at the photo's.

"Well we better get going after all we still have to pick out our dresses for your party tomorrow." Amy said. Amy and Tikal waved goodbye to Rouge and headed their own way home. Rouge started to head back home herself. Shadow's scent was on the coat she was wearing and she honestly liked it.

Shadow woke up and looked at the clock. "Only five minutes have gone by." He said to himself and looked at his ceiling again. After much force on his part he went back to sleep. Rouge was almost home and smiled looking around at everyone she saw. Christmas was indeed special in it's own way.

Rouge had the locket wrapped up before she started heading home and put two pictures inside of it. She had one of the time they all went to Emerald Coast. And the other was one of herself that she took not too long ago. Rouge was walking towards her home while humming. 'I wonder what Shadow is doing right now.' Rouge thought to herself. 'Probably sleeping.' She thought knowing Shadow's sleeping habits.

Rouge got home and started preparing everything else for the party tomorrow. Rouge finished up and smiled looking at the house. She put the mistle toe up last and smiled. She headed to her room to sleep, but decided to stop by Shadow's room to see how he was doing. Rouge opened the door to Shadow's room and saw him sleeping and smiled a little. She looked out the window as it started snowing.

She turned the t.v. off and put a blanket on Shadow. She took a look at his sleeping face and saw it was peaceful for once. 'He must be alert all the time even when he is sleeping.' she thought to herself. Seeing him like this she was happy. She kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the room shutting the lights off. "Good night Shadow." Rouge said and quietly closed the door.

Rouge walked into her room and took her clothes off getting into her night clothes. She walked over to her bed and got in falling asleep.

Morning came and it was Christmas day. Shadow was up and was outside in the snow. He was smiling playing with the snow a bit. Rouge woke up and looked outside of her window to see Shadow with a smile on his face. Honestly she was surprised to know that Shadow could even smile. Something inside of her made her warm just seeing him like that. Rouge went to her study to call a catering service.

Shadow stood up and waited for the long awaited night to come. As the time passed everything had been set up inside. Everyone had come and everyone was having fun talking inside. "So Shadow buddy nice to see you doing well." Sonic said. "Same to you faker." Shadow said with a smirk. "Yeah it's nice to be out of a hospital bed." Sonic said drinking some eggnog. Everyone there was chatting and having fun.

Shadow was slightly bored on the other hand and stepped outside and looked at the night sky. Rouge saw Shadow step out and went outside as well. "What's wrong don't like the party?" Rouge asked. "It's slightly boring is all." Shadow said and stepped into the snow and bent over grabbing a handful making a snowball.

"That sounds like you." Rouge said and stood next to him. Shadow threw the snowball and watched it collide with the wall. "So why are you out here?" Shadow asked. Rouge slightly blushed. 'Well I can't exactly say that I wanted to be near you it'd be too embarrassing for me to say.' Rouge thought to herself. "No reason really getting fresh air every now and then is nice." Rouge said. Shadow looked at her and was smiling a little bit. "You know I love the snow this was the main reason I came out here." Shadow said.

He noticed her shivering a little bit. "Come on lets get back inside." Shadow said. Rouge nodded and they both went inside. Hours had passed as the party started to come to an end. Sonic and everyone left, but Amy and Tikal stayed behind they wanted to see what would happen for the rest of the night. That and they were going to help clean up.

Shadow was doing a lot of the chores and sighed a bit. 'Honestly that faker should cut back on the chili dogs.' Shadow thought to himself. Shadow was walking back and forth throughout the house and wiped a bit of sweat off his brow. Shadow stopped for a second to get some rest as Rouge came to check on them. Amy and Tikal were napping on the couches and Rouge smiled a little. Shadow was taking a break as well from what Rouge saw.

'Wait if I'm right that's where I...' Rouge said and looked up at the ceiling and saw the mistletoe. Rouge walked towards Shadow and Shadow looked at her. "What is it?" Shadow asked. "I didn't have the chance to give this to you during the party so here." Rouge said and gave Shadow his present. Shadow opened it and looked at the locket.

It was slight, but she saw a smile on his face. "Well guess I should give you your present." Shadow said and handed her something in a small box. Rouge opened it to find a rare gem inside. It had been something she had been looking for, for a very long time now. "Thank you Shadow." Rouge said and kissed Shadow not on the cheek, but on the lips.

Shadow was taken a back and looked up a little bit and saw the mistletoe. 'Whether it's because of that or not for some reason I feel happy.' Shadow thought and returned the kiss while both hugged each other.

Amy and Tikal opened their eyes a little bit and smiled thinking in their mind the same thing. 'Saw it.' Amy and Tikal thought at the same time. 'It's a Black and White Christmas' Amy thought smiling to herself while sleeping.

A/n: Merry Christmas again and I hope you liked the Christmas Special

Shadow and Rouge: blush

Everyone else: whistling

Everyone: We would like to wish everyone Merry Christmas and our thanks for those that continue to read this story.


	14. The Beginning of the End

Camui: I know I haven't updated in a very long time. I hope this will last until I post the next chapter. I hope that you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 13

Beginning of the End

Shadow looked at the time, it was already eight in the morning. It had been strange that Eggman would stay silent for almost seven months. He was wondering what was going on inside that mans head so that he could be prepared. Unfortunately this wasn't possible. Malice Mizer filled his room with music as he was listening to some songs; he himself was a fan of Tetsu's.

He was mulling many things over in his mind as to what possibilities there could be for Eggman to keep silent. He heard a knock at the door and glared slightly. "It's open." He said knowing full well as to who it was. "Just dropped by to tell you that I'll be home a bit later than normal." Rouge said. Shadow blinked for a moment.

That was unusual to hear from the bat. He simply shrugged it off. He himself had other things to worry about though. With every passing day he was getting anxious for an attack from Eggman, and with every passing day Shadow comes closer to telling Rouge who he really is. Though to him he had this feeling that she already knew. Shadow sighed as all of these thoughts raced through his head.

"This is so damn annoying. Maria, what is it that you really want me to do?" He asked no one in particular. His dreams of her weren't nightmares anymore. He was really beginning to understand what it was that she wanted, but he wasn't too sure yet. The thoughts of revenge continued to pile up and yet Maria was there to take from that pile and dispose of it.

"I want the people of earth to be happy…" a faint voice echoed in his mind. He slowly closed his eyes to dream some more.

Dream

The Ark was as busy as ever as Shadow was walking around the facilities. He had nothing to do ever since he finished his training regime for the day. Being who he was and the type of life form that he was he wasn't exhausted yet. He was watching as everyone work as he walked through. He went out into the hallway and sighed a bit.

There was nothing to do. That's when he heard light footsteps approaching him. "Hey Shadow." The subtle female voice said. "Hello Maria." Shadow said looking up at her. "Want to go play?" Maria asked with a vibrant smile on her face. Shadow looked at her and blinked a few times as if in thought. "Aren't you supposed to be getting tutored right now?" Shadow asked and Maria slightly stiffened. "I've been found out." Maria said while laughing a little bit.

Shadow sighed a little but smiled at the girl before her. 'Honestly this girl.' Shadow thought to himself. "Fine, but only for a little bit. The professor would get mad if he knew." Shadow as Maria grabbed his hand dragging him along. They went to the recreation room and played tag. Maria being the only child at the Ark facility normally had no one to play with.

Though saying that this was a match wasn't quite fair since Shadow could run fast. The day continued into the ever-mesmerizing twilight as it slowly dyed into the well-known night. "I guess we played a little too long." Shadow said as they were both laying on the ground in the recreation room. "Yeah just a little bit." Maria said smiling. The two were looking at the stars as they rested there.

"Think the professor will be angry with me?" Shadow asked. "No, I think he understands how I feel." Maria said sitting up. "I need to go back and finish now Shadow. I'll see you later kay?" Maria said and Shadow nodded. After Maria left the room was filled with a few soldiers. "A beast like you shouldn't have the right to be next to that innocent child." One soldier said with a slight sneer.

"Though the professor prides his work on your creation, you yourself are nothing more than an eyesore to us." The next soldier said. "So we're giving you a fair warning…" the last one said and took the chance at a cheap shot kicking Shadow across the room. Shadow being as agile as he was flipped in mid air landing against the wall feet first. He used the wall as a spring and launched back forward towards the three.

He flipped in the air landing a kick to the middle soldier while landing he rolled forward. Shadow smirked and spun on the ground going into a handstand. The soldier closest to him rushed and was met with kick to the face from Shadow as he spun on his hands. Shadow hopped up into the air using his arms and flipped again this time feet first to land on the fallen soldier's stomach.

The last soldier pulled out a knife and took a swing at the hedgehog. Shadow in response merely dodged it. He did a flip while grabbing his opponents' leg rolling him into a heel lock to which the soldier's ankle was the victim. After the small tussle the professor's private guards came in to break up the fight.

Shadow gladly stepped away from the idiot's that had just tried beating the hedgehog. "Tch pathetic." Shadow said as the soldier's were wheeled out of the room. Shadow too was going to be held to questioning considering the events. To this Shadow sighed. After being escorted to the holding cell he caught a glimpse of Maria oblivious to the situation.

This was the last thing he wanted her to see, so he was glad she was busy with work. After reaching his "room" for the night he quietly settled into his bed for the night. He quietly looked at the ceiling of the cell and sighed some more. 'Humans like them…they disgust me. Humans like them shouldn't exist in this world. It's been like this ever since I've come into existence to this world. I'm treated like a monster by the soldiers here, even some of civilians that take refuge here are like that. They piss me off all of them.' Shadow thought as his eyes slowly started to shut close.

Shadow fell asleep as his brain continued that process of thinking; it left his hatred to grow. Though the only good hope of people that he saw were within Maria and her grandfather. They were the only ones that treated him like family. The night continued on as it bled into the new day coming.

End Dream

Shadow woke up to find a very curious six-year-old bunny on top of him. Cream had snuck into Shadow's room and was using him as a body pillow. Cheese was also there sleeping next to Shadow. "Awe isn't that cute." Rouge said from his door. "What the heck is going on?" Shadow asked. "Well I'm babysitting her to say the least. She got tired and I let her go to sleep in my room, but it seems like she's a sleepwalker and found her way into your room." Rouge said explaining the situation.

Shadow's eye started twitching slightly. He couldn't be angry at the bunny, but on the other hand he was pissed that the bat was getting a good laugh out of this. Shadow carefully rolled Cream off of him and onto the bed so that she could sleep easier. "Though it's surprising she seemed content next to you." Rouge said while Shadow got out of bed. "You being back obviously means it's late." Shadow said looking out the window.

"Speaking of which the comment…you jealous?" Shadow asked. Rouge turned a slight shade of red than smacked Shadow upside the head. "As if…" Rouge said than looked at the rabbit. "Though she has been lonely lately. Her mother was called away to a very important meeting it seems, and well as far as a father goes well…" Rouge trailed off. That she could understand seeing as how she didn't know her parents. Shadow looked at the rabbit and kind of understood why Cream came into his room.

"I guess this is her way of saying she wants to meet her father." Shadow said to no one in particular. Rouge only nodded at the thought. Cream slowly started waking up. She slowly sat up in the bed and yawned while rubbing her eyes. She looked around and saw the two adults and than at the room. "How did I get here?" Cream asked. Cheese was soundly snoring away in the background.

"Looks like you're a sleep walker Cream." Rouge said while tapping the bunnies nose lightly to tease her. Cream took the time to register whose room it was and seeing Shadow only meant one thing. She let out a small eep when she figured it out just by the smell of the bed and how Shadow smelt when they first met. Before Cream could say anything Shadow stopped her. "It's fine." He said to reassure her it was okay. Rouge same by and lifted Cream up while Shadow placed Cheese in Cream's arms. Rouge took the little bunny to her room to sleep.

Shadow took the time to look out the window and sighed slightly. Than that's when something caught his eye. Fireworks were being blasted off into the sky. They were forming letters in the air. 'It's time oh faithful creature of destiny. You who is made from a foolish humans ideal's shall perish before us. Ultimate Life-Form we are coming to retrieve you soon, so prepare for your demise as we slaughter those around you.' That was what the message said.

Shadow narrowed his eyes as it faded away into nothingness. He saw one more thing coming and it was coming towards the window. It was an arrow with a letter on it. Shadow opened the window quickly and caught it. He quickly opened the letter to read it. "For we need your blood to begin the ultimate destruction of this world. His will is absolute." After reading the letter Shadow snapped the arrow in half with the hand he was holding it with.

"What a wonderful declaration of war." Shadow said to himself. He looked out of the window wondering where the letter came from. "Tch quick to run away." Shadow said and hopped out of the window leaving behind the note. Shadow took off running only to stop at a phone to call the Chaotix. He gave them instructions to protect the mansion as well as to inform those that he had gotten to know.

"So this is the beginning of a long awaited end." Shadow said while running around trying to track the source of the fireworks. "Though I feel Eggman doesn't have a hand in this." Shadow so as he ran towards his destination. And just as Shadow thought over at the Organization Ark Eggman had seen the message as well only to be baffled by the message.

"I wonder what it could mean, and by what means was Shadow really created?" Eggman questioned. "Everyone bring me whatever you can find on my uncles work." Eggman stated and the entire organization spurred off to their task. "Just how were you made Shadow? What are you hiding within that body known as the ultimate life form?" Robotnik questioned yet again.

Rouge went back to Shadow's room only to find the note that was left on the ground. She read it and her eyes widened a little bit. 'So it is true after all…after all that research and the time I spent with him…he.' Rouge thought. She had been going to her office more to research her duty and she had been getting closer. Though the closer she got the more heart wrenching it was.

'Please let it all be a lie.' Rouge pleaded with no one in particular as a small tear started to form in her eye.

* * *

Camui: So it has been three long years since I last posted anything for this story. I figured I would honestly try and finish this story earnestly now. 

Shadow: Though I've gotta admit I thought you would never finish this chapter, let alone get the motivation to write again.

Rouge: sniffling

Shadow: What's with the tears?

Rouge: Just thinking about the ending is a bit well you know

Camui: Well please do read and review. To those that have waited…I'm really sorry it took so long hontou ni sumimasen.


	15. Let Destruction Reign

Shadow: Since the idiot creator got a little sick I have decided to write this story.

Camui: Who's the idiot?

Shadow: Obviously you ha ha ha ha

Shadow stops and cringes while being wheeled out on a gurney

Camui: anyways on with the story

**Chapter 14**

**Let Destruction Reign**

Sonic was on the Emerald Coast as he saw the fireworks launching into the air. The message was really puzzling and he had a feeling as to who these people were after. "So they're after Shadow." Sonic said as his friend walked up from behind him. "I'm surprised you know who they're talking about." Tails said while looking at the sky. "It's not hard to figure out considering the skill he used during that race and during that fight with the robots. Plus the information you retrieved from the robots I went over them." Sonic said

"Though usually people that are after something will play dirty and start targeting those that have a connection to him." Tails said and as he finished that sentence two figures were approaching them. The two figures stopped in front of them with smiles on their faces. One was a male bat and the other a female fox. They were wearing black coats with their hoods up. "Sonic the Hedgehog…the famous hero of this world and within the distant future to come." The female fox said. "Tails the Fox…a genius beyond recognition and sidekick to Sonic." The male bat said.

"We come here before you as his will hath commanded. I am Ellen." The fox said. "And thus your lives shall end within this ever peaceful and luminous night. I am Zamiel." The bat said. Sonic and Tails looked at each other and nodded. Tails dashed to one side as the bat followed Tails. Sonic stood his ground with the fox in front of him. "Though I gotta admit I wasn't expecting a fight with anyone tonight…" Sonic smirked. "At least not until I had a few more chili dogs." Sonic said to make light of the situation at hand.

The fox narrowed her eyes for a minute than charged the hedgehog. Sonic being whom he was jumped into the air doing a summersault over the fox. "That and I hate fighting women…it just isn't my thing. Especially when she's very beautiful." Sonic said and the fox was taken a back slightly. "So see ya!" Sonic said and sped off to his friend. He'd rather fight the bat than that fox. Ellen slightly dumbstruck ran after the hedgehog. Sonic was as sly as ever he had to admit.

Tails was having a slightly harder time than Sonic. The bat was creating sonic booms with his wings alone. This left Tails at a disadvantage since he couldn't get into the air anymore let alone get close to Zamiel. That's when Sonic made it there with a surprise attack on Zamiel. The bat was hit in the back of his head by a kick from Sonic. Zamiel slid forward a little bit as he landed on the ground. Sonic was skidding to a halt himself on the sand and looked back over his shoulder. "Seems like that fox isn't here yet, well little buddy I'll leave the fox to you since you're the same species, as for that bat leave him to me." Sonic said as Tails nodded.

"Sonic catch." Tails said throwing him a chaos emerald. "After researching it the similarities between you and Shadow, you should be able to use chaos control with a little less control than Shadow." Tails said and Sonic smirked with a nod. "This will be interesting." Sonic said as the bat was getting up. "Sonic the Hedgehog for you to attack me from behind like that…" Zamiel said as he stood once again.

"No hard feelings, but you deserved it." Sonic said in a way that made it convincing. "I'm waiting." Sonic said drawing it out in a singsong voice to instigate the bat in question as he was tapping his foot with his arms crossed. Zamiel narrowed his eyes and jumped into the air to take flight. Sonic smirked as he started running off again with the bat on his tail.

Tails looked over on the horizon and saw the female fox coming after him. Tail's using his quick wit looked at the surroundings and devised a plan to fight the female fox. Ellen finally arriving to see Tail's stopped and pulled out a blade from behind her back. "That sly hedgehog escaped huh…judging from the situation Zamiel is fighting him…and I don't feel like killing a brat, but it can be fun since we're both foxes." Ellen said smiling deviously.

Tails smiled nervously at the comment. After all he wasn't too good at hand to hand combat like Knuckles or Sonic. He was hoping his plan would work. Ellen started charging towards the twin tailed fox blade at the ready. Tails start going forward a little bit as well and took off into the air. Ellen looking up seeing the fox in the air looked to a tree and ran to it to be able to reach the fox.

Ellen ran up the tree and jumped into the air coming closer to Tails. Tails pulled out a small device that created a flash. It blinded Ellen as she started falling to the ground, when she landed with a thud Tails landed next to her and ran to the next area for his plan to succeed. Ellen slowly stood up and found the fox again. 'That damned brat toying with me.' Ellen thought herself as she pulled a few throwing knives out and launched them at the twin tailed fox.

Tails not exactly anticipating that part barely dodged two of them the last one striking him in the shoulder. Tails fell to one knee and Ellen saw this as a chance to kill him. Ellen sprinted to Tails as he looked up. Tails was waiting for her to come into range and when she got there he pressed a button on his shoe that set of a remote mine he had planted.

The explosion caught the female fox off guard as she was sent flying into the air. Tails using this chance tossed up a laser net to restrain Ellen. As the net wrapped around her securing her limbs Tails yanked down to bring the woman crashing to the ground. This effectively knocked her out. "Whew that was a bit harder than I thought it would be." Tails said reaching to the knife in his shoulder pulling it out while wincing in pain.

"I wonder how Sonic is doing?" Tails asked no one in particular. Sonic had been running across the beach with Zamiel hot on his trail. Sonic smirked and turned around running backwards at full speed looking at the bat taunting him. "Come on slow poke." Sonic said using a finger telling the bat to attack. Zamiel reared his wings back further and when he thrusted them forward it created a sonic boom affect.

Sonic dashed away from it before it hit the ground. The sand was tossed high into the air from the impact. Sonic skidded to a halt and whistled. "Now that can be bad." Sonic said to himself. "Stopped running I see." Zamiel said from above and released another sonic boom. Sonic using the power of the rings he had and the emerald tried to counter it. "Sonic Wind." Sonic said initiating the attack as it formed around Zamiel.

They were both hit as Zamiel started falling to the ground and Sonic being imprinted into the sand. They both started to get up slowly and stared at each other. Zamiel pulled out two blades and attached them to his wings and took flight once again. Sonic knew what was coming and he was ready for it. Zamiel came flying down at high speed to slice the hedgehog.

Sonic simply smirked as he held the Chaos Emerald in his hand. "Chaos Control." Sonic said as time and space was warping. Zamiel was stopped in mid-flight right in front of Sonic. Sonic smirked and pulled out a marker he had been carrying. He started to draw on Zamiel's face doodling circles around the eyes and other things. After he finished that he grabbed blades and took them off of the wings tossing the blades to the side.

He than went to grab a very thick board and looked behind him to see a big rock and smiled. "Oh this is going to be fun." He said to himself. Sonic stood off to the side to watch with a chilidog in hand. He released the Chaos Control and watched as Zamiel went through the board and smacked head first right into the rock and winced hearing the impact.

"Now that looked like it hurt." Sonic said walking over to the fallen bat to restrain him against that rock using some nearby rope. Tails caught up with Sonic and looked at the bat. Both of them nodded and gave each other a high five. "Well little buddy lets head on over to Rouge's place to find Shadow." Sonic said as he dashed off into that direction Tails following closely behind.

Elsewhere Knuckles had seen the message as well and blinked. "Huh what a weird message, wonder what it means?" he asked himself and looked back to the empty street to find a figure walking towards him. "Knuckles the Echidna protector of the Master Emerald…I have come to take your life." The figure said removing his hood to reveal Chameleon. "My name is LeCroix and in his holiness' name I will utterly destroy you." LeCroix said and dashed at the echidna. Knuckles blocked the attack and sneered at the opponent in front of him. "What are you after?" Knuckles asked.

"Nothing really…I'm only here to destroy anyone that has gotten close to Shadow is all." LeCroix answered jumping away to make some distance. Knuckles charged forward and reared his fist back and spun around throwing a spinning punch. LeCroix brought his guard up to take the hit, but soon regretted it. The added force of the spin doubled Knuckles power easily as his fist made contact.

Even with the hard scales of a lizard the impact was enough to dent steel. LeCroix was sent flying back and smacked right into a wall. Coughing a little bit he started to camouflage himself. "Tch just like Espio huh." Knuckles said to himself. LeCroix was positioning himself behind the echidna for a sneak attack.

Knuckles being the fighter that he was sensed the presence behind him and launched out a backhanded fist. LeCroix ducked under it and struck Knuckles with a blow to the kidney area. Knuckles rolled forward out of the way for any more hits. The game of cat and mouse continued as LeCroix kept getting cheap shots in. Knuckles was finally getting used to it and was ready for the next strike.

As LeCroix was about to strike Knuckles dug underground and dragged the chameleon down into the ground with him and smirked. "Time to play my game." Knuckles said and started combination of punches as LeCroix was trapped under him. Knuckles vicious flurry of punches weren't easy to block as LeCroix was on the receiving end in a disadvantageous position.

Knuckles eventually broke through the guard and started slugging the chameleon in the face knocking him out after a few good punches to the chin. Knuckles dug himself out of the ground with LeCroix in tow and tossed him to the side. "So they're after Shadow…and they're targeting the people he knows…Rouge!" He exclaimed and headed off in the direction of the mansion.

The Chaotix were a little late in contacting everyone since they couldn't get a hold of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, but they had gotten everyone else. They were all at the mansion except for the Chaotix as they were outside keeping watch. Charmy was on top of the mansion keeping a 360 degree watch over the area. Vector was keeping watch at the front gate and Espio was lurking in the shadows protecting the blind spots.

Inside the mansion Rouge and the other girls were on the inside discussing a battle plan. "Okay so it's clear that they're targeting us to get to Shadow." Rouge started as the others were listening. Tikal, Amy, and Cream were in the room with her as they listened. Cream had fallen asleep somewhere at the start. "If I'm right we'll be fine as long as the others get here soon." Rouge said and no later when she said it Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles had arrived.

"Guys having a party and you didn't even invite us?" Sonic asked with a smirk. Amy ran over to the hedgehog to hug him. Sonic in response looked at the others asking for help. He liked Amy, but he wasn't about to say it just yet. "Okay okay break it up we need to discuss what we're going to do." Rouge said clearing her throat. "Speaking of which where's Shadow?" Sonic asked. Rouge looked down and away a bit sad. Sonic and the others caught the look and knew something happened.

"Rouge what happened?" Knuckles asked. "It turns out the assassin I was searching for was him all along. When I went to his room to check on him after seeing the fireworks I found this note specifically meant for him." Rouge said and passed it around. "I don't know where he is, but he called Vector and the others to warn us and to protect this place." Amy answered.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked at each other and nodded. "He's gone to war by himself." Tails said. "If anything this is a good thing for him…after all one night he told me a little bit more about himself…he couldn't remember anything from the time he was born to say the least." Rouge said. "But…" she started but stopped biting her quivering lip. "Don't worry I'll go help him out." Sonic said with a reassuring smile. "Tails, Knuckles help out with guard duty." Sonic said and dashed out of the mansion to look for Shadow.

It was clear how far she had fallen for Shadow…Sonic could see it in her eyes and in her actions. 'Don't worry Rouge, I'll bring that faker back safe and sound.' Sonic thought to himself making a promise to her and to himself. Elsewhere Dr. Eggman was going over the material at hand and was astonished by the mere process Shadow was made. "By using the blood of Black Doom and alien that came from the Black Comet…" Dr. Eggman continued to read.

"By god to believe my own grandfather was more evil than me is a bit startling." Eggman said to himself. "The pact that was made those fifty years ago is now coming into full force…so that's why they need Shadow. The emeralds and to enslave this world or possibly destroy it." Eggman said as he started pacing his room.

Elsewhere Sahdow had found the source of the arrow and had confronted the Black Arms that were in his way to the person with that shot the message. He destroyed the aliens and was now confronting a general like figure. "Well now Shadow to think you would find me so soon." The figure started. "It's not too hard after all, hunting people became my job." He said looking at the person in front of him. "So that foolish human did manage to make you the way I wanted after all." He started and took away the robe to reveal himself.

"I am Black Doom…you can call me father." Doom stated simply. Shadow narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Camui: okay so after a long wait and some suspense and action this ends the chapter. I'm surprised I found the time to write this at all. To those that have waited sorry to have kept you waiting and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll say this now if I continue to find the time this will be 20 chapters, which will include a treat for the Shadow/Rouge fans please read and review.


	16. Call to Arms

**Camui N.L. Caelum: man I'm kind of dropping off the face of this earth updating irregularly. I wonder if Manga artist go through this? Well to continue on with the story. **

**Chapter 15 **

**Call to Arms**

Everyone at the house was on edge as they were talking about what should happen if they were under attack. The general plan was to fight and everyone there knew how to considering how everyone followed Sonic on some of his more dangerous adventures. "I wonder why we keep getting dragged into these situations sometimes." Amy said with a sigh.

"Those who have power to do something should. Though I admit this time we should blame the bat for bringing that guy…That's what I'd like to say, but at the time it was more or less an act of good." Knuckles said. In his own weird way he was trying to comfort her. Amy pulled out her hammer and smacked the echidna upside the back of his head. "That was mean to say it like that." Amy said slightly pissed.

Knuckles was twitching on the ground from the sudden impact he wasn't ready for. Everyone sighed a bit and heard the front door breaking open with Vector flying by everyone and crashing into a wall on the other side of the room. Espio and Charmy followed suit Espio coming in through a wall and crashing into the kitchen, while Charmy fell through the roof hitting the ground in front of everyone.

Everyone in the room looked towards the door as a figure came walking through and could hear some laughter. "Oh dear brother where art thou?" a sing song voice echoed trough the mansion. Amy kept her hammer out and ready, Rouge got into stance, and Knuckles was just getting up from the ground. The dust was starting to clear up and outside they could see an army outside.

The one leading them looked like a lizard of some sort with a small power generator on his back. There were wires that connected to his fist and to his feet as well as his mouth. He was wearing a suit and a pair of sunglasses. "Hmm looks like he isn't here." The lizard said as he looked at everyone inside the mansion. He started walking into the mansion and stood in front of everyone.

"Seems as if brother has gone to meet father if he isn't here." the lizard continued and took his shades off looking at each of them. "Maybe I should give him a present for when he gets back…lets see who was it that father said I should aim for…ah yes the bat." His gaze darted to Rouge as a sickening smile crept its way onto his face. "Who are you!" Rouge questioned the lizard.

"Ah yes how rude of me not to introduce myself." the lizard said bowing before the group in front of him. "My name is Luciferous Shadow's dear dear older brother." the lizard said smiling at the group. "Well as much as I would like to chat will you all please die for me right now?" he asked and snapped his fingers signaling everyone to attack. Knuckles getting a running started charged the lizard tackling him outside of the mansion.

Knuckles continued by running pass the lizard as he was in the air waiting for him to descend and when he came within range knuckles jumped up above the lizard to hit him down to the ground with all his might only to have the punch caught by Luciferous. Using the momentum of the power put behind Knuckles punch he spun around and threw the echidna straight into the ground leaving a small crater behind as Knuckles bounced in the air.

Luciferous landed right on top of Knuckles and smiled a bit than started laughing maniacally. "Weak so so weak. Is that all the most powerful echidna has." he said and stomped down on the back of Knuckles head. "Knuckles!" Tails called out and pulled out a few gadgets he had made for battle. The lizard started walking forward and smiled as he felt the echidna's presence as Knuckles stood back up. "Stay back Tails he's mine!" Knuckles voiced roared.

"So you're still alive that's good." Luciferous said as he let the echidna stand. The army that Luciferous brought started their attack on the mansion and the others get ready to defend. Luciferous started to laugh hysterically. "That's right tear them apart rip them to shreds do what you want with them play with them let them suffer before they die…but leave that bat for me…I have to prepare a decent present for my dear little brother." he called out to his army with a bit of maniacal joy in his voice.

Knuckles using the opportunity charged the lizard and threw a vicious flurry of punches. Luciferous wasn't ready for the barrage and caught a few hits, but smiled as he put his guard up. "That's it struggle more." the lizard said as Knuckles continued his onslaught. "There's something seriously wrong with you." Knuckles said as he twisted one of his punches to add more force to it. This sent Luciferous flying crashing into a pillar.

Everyone else was taking care of the lower level grunts without too much hassle. The Chaotix as well started to regain consciousness and soon joined the fight as well creating havoc and mayhem. "Hmm it looks like the dogs Shadow has gathered have more bite to them than I thought." Luciferous said taking a quick survey of the battlefield.

Knuckles came in with a sneak attack only to be thwarted by the lizard. "Maybe I should get a little serious with you." Luciferous said grinning. Luciferous started his counterattack by throwing a low kick and while using the inertia came around with high kick, as he continued his movements using the same force of inertia he came around with an elbow strike that turned into a straight.

Knuckles lifted his leg avoiding the low kick but took the kick to the head as a result and as he blocked the elbow the straight punch caught him off guard. At the end of that punch Luciferous let out an electric field of power that blew the echidna away. Knuckles crashed through the mansion and as he landed the white of his eyes were showing and his body started smoking.

"Tch is that all he had…some guardian he is." the lizard said chuckling to himself. He started walking towards the battlefield in front of him and started to attack the rest of the group. Amy was the first one to be attacked as Luciferous grabbed her by the back of the neck and smashed her head into the ground. "Amy!" Tails called out and in an instant the lizard was in front of him.

Luciferous grabbed Tails by the face and threw him into a stone pillar with enough force to break it in half. "Tails!" The Chaotix cried out as they came at the lizard in a three way pincer attack. They were a bit more experienced compared to the other two so the lizard had to actually defend himself. "This would be over much sooner if you all gave up." Luciferous said grinning. "The only one giving up…" Vector started aiming for the neck with a fist. "Will be…" Charmy said in the middle aiming for the left side. "You." Espio ended it aiming for the back with a kunai and the three connected with their attack.

"Take that you scaly bastard." Vector said with some confidence, but the reply he got was laughter. Luciferous generated a field of electricity around him which formed into an orb surrounding him and finally exploded sending the chaotix flying. Rouge was the only one left since Tikal had gone to take care of Cream and Cheese.

"And than there was one." Luciferous said grinning taking a good look at the bat. "I will have to say my dear brother has some good taste in women." Luciferous said. "Ugh you're disgusting…how are you two related at all?" Rouge questioned. "Ah that question is easy to answer…" Luciferous said.

With everyone else unconscious he decided to take his time with her. "Well if you want to know I shall tell you. We were both experiments of a mad scientist that was obsessed with creating a life form that wouldn't be matched by anyone or anything all for the sake of his granddaughter that had contracted a disease that didn't have a cure 50 years ago." Luciferous started.

"You see I was merely a prototype where as my dear little brother was the completed product. I was merely tossed to the side and put into a cryogenic state where as my little brother was ejected from Ark and lost his memories as his escape pod crashed and that idiot of a grandson of his picked him up. Of course Dr. Eggman doesn't know all the details yet." Luciferous said pacing in front of the bat.

'Eggman…' Rouge thought as the lizard continued his story. "You see while you were searching for my little brother when he was an assassin we were looking for him for a whole different purpose." Luciferous said standing in front of the bat. "This we I'm guessing is your father right." Rouge said trying to distance herself. "Yes, because without his blood we would not have been born from that foolish humans experiment. You see Gerald Robotnik made a deal with a being called Black Doom…That deal was a simple one. In exchange for his blood and DNA to help make the ultimate life form he would come back and retrieve the finished product to look for the Chaos Emeralds." Luciferous said smiling.

"For what purpose?" Rouge asked. "What other purpose would there be for a being of his status?" He asked the bat so that she could figure it out, and as Rouge reacted the lizard grinned. "That's right the destruction of this world so that he can make it into his own image, and with Shadow's help it'll be all too easy. Now my dear time to take you hostage so that we can make him bend to our will." Luciferous said and in an instant was in front of the bat forcing a punch with a slight shock of electricity to her stomach knocking her out.

"Sleep well dear little bat because the moment we kill you in front of him he'll have no choice but to open his eyes." Luciferous said while chuckling to himself. He lifted the bat onto his shoulder and used a device to teleport away from the mansion and onto an air carrier.

* * *

Eggman was going through all of his notes when something caught his attention. The news on the monitor showed the aftermath of the mansion. "After the police were called…" The reporter started as the airwaves were jacked. "Hello humans of this world. I am Black Doom. I am here today to tell all of you that the time for this planets end has arrived…" as this was playing all around the world Eggman found some notes on the agreement his grandfather had made with Black Doom and was surprised.

"If this is true than…He has to be stopped at all cost…" Eggman said and called an emergency meeting in his conference room. The world was going into a panic as a timer showed itself on the screen. One week was shown on the clock as it began ticking down from the midnight mark.

* * *

Shadow was sent flying through the Black Corp. And landed on the ground with a heavy thud skidding along the way. Shadow slowly got to his knees and was breathing heavily glaring at Black Doom as he slowly walked towards the downed hedgehog. "My dear child to attack your own father. I should re-educate you thoroughly." Black Doom said.

"Don't mess with me…what's with this sudden father bullshit." Shadow growled out. "This won't do at all…why can't you be like your brother and be obedient." Black Doom said lifting Shadow up by the neck. "Maybe if you died a third time." Black Doom said and threw Shadow into a wall embedding him into it.

As he was about to move in a glimpse of blue caught his eye as he was sent flying. "Heh the hero always arrives at the last moment." Sonic said as he made a pose looking at Shadow. "What's wrong faker don't tell me you're beat already." Sonic said as Shadow managed to get out of the wall. "Quit dreaming, you're the fake around here…and what's with this hero arrives at the last moment crap." Shadow said barely able to stand. His breathing was labored as he made a quick diagnosis of his current condition.

"Well no time to worry about that we have bigger problems to worry about." and as soon as Sonic finished that sentence Black Doom got up and next to him Luciferous appeared. "Father what are you doing on the ground?" the lizard asked dropping the bat onto the ground without a care in the world.

Shadow saw this and his rage welled up in an instant. Sonic was surprised to see the situation as it was now. "Rouge!" Shadow yelled out and charged. Sonic too late to stop him ran to catch up to the black hedgehog, and as they got closer they were sent flying by the lizard electric field burst. "Well if it isn't my dear little brother. Your friends put up a good fight, but it wasn't enough." Luciferous said.

"Well this is a good time." he said smirking and lifted Rouge up by the neck and held her in the air. His tail straitened out and stabbed right through Rouge as Rouge let out a choke and screamed in pain. "Now show me your face in despair brother." Luciferous said with a maddening laugh of joy.

"Rouge!!!" Shadow cried out in anguish. Black Doom stood on his feet and smiled in the background as he could see an aura surround Shadow.

* * *

**Camui: to start off the year I decided to write this now that some of my creative juices have started to flow again. Finding time on the other hand is tough. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and cliffhanger. So as in like any manga I'll put the to be continued stuff up now. "As a cry of agony is let out what will become of Rouge and what is this aura of pure rage and hate emitting from Shadow? Next Chapter: Unlock the Set Limit.**


	17. Unlock the Set Limit

Chapter 16

Unlock the Set Limit

Sonic was on the ground as he was regaining consciousness. "Man what hit me." he said to him self looking around. After he had surveyed the area he had noticed Shadow emitting a aura of pure hate and everything finally came back to him. "Rouge." he said and saw the bat on the ground as blood was forming around her body. Shadow's aura continued to emit strongly as he grabbed a hold on his left gold bracer and growled out loud.

"I've only shown this to the people I promise to kill by any means, and you freak of a lizard are going to be the second person to see it." Shadow said as he crushed the bracelet shattering it, and as the first piece hit the ground he vanished from sight. Luciferous, not ready for it felt a punch to the side of his head and was sent flying into a nearby container. Shadow looked down at Rouge and lifted her up his eyes were downcast as he walked back over to Sonic.

"Whatever you can do to help her please…" he said trailing the sentence off. Sonic took the bat from Shadow's arms and nodded. "Don't worry Shadow, I'm sure Tikal can do something." Sonic said and sped off. Shadow looked behind his shoulder as he could hear clapping. "That's it my son hate not only the people of this world but this world itself. First the Humans have taken away the people you cared about what was her name." Black Doom said getting a reaction from the hedgehog.

"Maria was it." Luciferous said as he was climbing out of the container grinning ear to ear. Shadow's rage flared again, but let it subside. "In the end there will never be a place for you here in this world." Black Doom said and was in front of Shadow. "How about we unlock the rest of your suppressed memories." Black Doom said and grabbed Shadow by the head slamming it into the ground.

A lot of images could be seen flashing through his mind as the memories he had lost were returning to him. The time at the Ark he spent with Maria and all the happy memories he had kept as well as the sad ones. The memories of the bases destruction came to him as well and Maria's final wish resounded in his head. 'Bring happiness to everyone on this planet Shadow for my sake.' her voice rang in his head. After the flood of memories came back Shadow looked up and growled seeing who was above him.

He kicked Black Doom off of him and stood. "Hmm looks like it backfired." Black Doom said and he started walking to Luciferous. "It looks like he won't be joining us…you know what to do my son." He said and Luciferous' smile grew. "Looks like playtime is about to start my dear younger brother." Luciferous said taking his jacket and shirt off. Black Doom started walking away and vanished leaving the two brothers to fight.

"I finally remember who you are. The failed bio-lizard experiment that Gerald had done. I guess the part of being a failure got to you." Shadow said as he grabbed a hold of his other golden bracelet crushing that one as well. As the first piece fell to the ground he had vanished again and was in front of the lizard in an instant punching him right in the face and using his body weight made the lizards head smash right into the ground. "Get up I have business to finish with you for what you did to everyone." Shadow said looking down at the lizard.

Luciferous let out a giddy laugh and got to his feet in an instant using a sweep kick to make the hedgehog distance himself. "Well than if you're going all out at the start I guess this means playtime is over." Luciferous said and let out a roar, the generator on his back activating in full. His hands and feet were surrounded with electricity. He also emitted out tiny little dark orbs and with one motion all the orbs he had summoned shot themselves forward towards Shadow.

Shadow not ready for it took a few hits and started dodging the rest using his homing attack to help propel himself toward the lizard. Shadow closed in on the lizard and through a combination of close proximity attacks using the turn of his hips, and the rest of his body to hit the Lizard full force. Shadow's combo started out with a short ranged straight with a lower round kick using the opposite limbs to confuse his opponent on how to block. Luciferous blocked the punch, but took the kick, and as he blocked the punch by grabbing the fist he let out an electrical current.

Shadow, could feel the shock run through his body, but his rage and his spirit had already surpassed his body. Shadow, ignored the pain and lashed out with a sharp and precise elbow strike that cut the lizards cheek. Luciferous put some distance between them and smirked licking a bit of blood that was seeping from the cut the elbow gave him. "Come on I thought you said you weren't going to play around!" Luciferous said laughing a bit.

Shadow's eyes glinted a bit and before the lizard could react he found himself on the ground from a hip throw. Shadow, lifted his leg up for a heel drop swinging his leg down full force. Luciferous dodged right on time and gathered some dirt in his hand. Luciferous tossed it in a cloud into Shadow's eyes. Shadow, not ready for the surprise attack was blinded. Luciferous, taking the chance that had presented itself unleashed a full blown combo.

An orb of energy formed around his fist, and as he punched Shadow the orb exploded sending the hedgehog flying. Using his ability to move quickly, Luciferous caught up to Shadow's body that was still in mid-air grabbing him by the ankle with one hand. Luciferous from this point pulled Shadow back towards him and brought a fist down to hit the hedgehog right in the stomach with another orb of energy exploding, the force of the blast cratered Shadow right into the ground. Shadow gasped out and coughed up some blood.

Luciferous mounted Shadow, and leaned down to talk into his little brother's ear. "You know little brother, the only reason I was put into a cryogenic sleep was for one reason, and one reason only." Luciferous started as he straightened himself up right. "It was because I had too much energy, and power. The build up would become a discharge and I have no control over it, but because of that I was labeled too dangerous and a failure." Luciferous said as a heavy handed right fist came down into Shadow's face.

The impact was a sickening thud as the electricity shook Shadow's body. "But you know what's funny Shadow. I'm not mad at him one bit because in the end, I was saved by father. He made this generator pack to help me control the flow and to keep that power in check." Luciferous said as his left fist came down this time with the same sickening impact. Shadow let out another cough of blood as is splattered onto the lizards face. "And now I can prove that I'm indeed superior compared to you." Luciferous said and this time he reared his head back and came down with a head butt.

"I'm going to do this slowly, so that I can hear you scream in agony and despair. Maybe I should just continue to pound on your face until it becomes nothing more than a lump of meat. How about I take those pretty red eyes of your by gouging them out? Maybe I should take your tongue so you won't be able to make anymore remarks about me, or father? No, I think I have a good idea." Luciferous said as he grabbed a hold of Shadow's hand.

Luciferous dislocated all the bones in Shadow's hand, and as it happened Shadow let out a low growl of pain. Shadow was limp, but his brain activity was on high. Shadow could hear her voice, calling out to him, telling him to wake up. "Sha…" it sounded distant. "Shadow…" The continuous call was stirring him a bit. "Ne, Shadow, what do you think is important when you want to protect something?" The gentle warm voice said.

Shadow took the time to look at the blue sky above him, and then out into the field in front of him. "Shadow, what do you think is important when you want to protect something precious to you?" the gentle voice asked again. Shadow turned around to see the source of the voice, and saw her, wearing her favorite blue one-piece dress. "It's not strength, or anything physical, but it's the thought of what you would lose if you fail. It's about the people that you won't be able to protect if you die. It's a matter of what your desires are." She said smiling at the hedgehog, while sitting under a large tree.

"You may not have been able to save me, but I want you to know that I'm always watching over you my dear friend." She said standing up, and started walking to the hedgehog, "I couldn't protect you then…what makes you think I can protect the ones around me now?" Shadow asked. "Simple." She said with a smile, and as she approached the hedgehog she got to her knees, and hugged him closely. "You, may want to look at defeat, but your ego won't allow it. You can do more than you know, Shadow. For those alive right now are you going to give up on them?" Maria asked him.

"No…" Shadow answered. "Please Shadow, keep my memory alive and save the people of this wonderful planet." Maria said as the field they were in blossomed. "And go back to the one you've fallen for, and make sure you tell her your feelings…Trust me she'll be fine, so get up and kick that lizards ass." she said as her voice faded. The image in front of him dissipated before him as he slowly came to find another fist coming straight down to his face.

Shadow dodged it as his aura came back in full force. Luciferous not ready for it was met with a rage filled punch, that knocked him clear off of Shadow and sent him flying a few meters. Shadow steadily stood up and noticed his left hand had been dislocated completely. Shadow grabbing a hold of it with his right hand placed every bone back into place. In the process Shadow let out a groan of pain. Shadow spat out some blood to the side and took the time to survey his condition, as Luciferous stood up, he found his jaw to be dislocated from the punch he had received.

The lizard reset his jaw as he took a look at Shadow, and the new aura surrounding him. The aura was one of conviction and of a clear goal. "Hm, What is it that's giving you this power?" Luciferous asked. "I don't feel like telling you, and I'm just about done with this tiresome squabble now." Shadow said as he got into a stance. "Ho, so you feel like dying now?" Luciferous asked. "Blood is the gold that enriches life…" Shadow began to chant out. Luciferous not liking where this was going immediately started to attack again shooting orbs out of his mouth as well as punching them to add more force and energy to them.

The projectiles flew with great speed, and they all impacted where Shadow was standing. Luciferous grinned and started to laugh. "Weakling…" Luciferous said as he turned his back only to find Shadow in front of him. "The soul is the eternal wanderer…" Shadow continued to chant. Luciferous rushed forward for a combo throwing a right hook. Shadow, not flinching caught the punch his hand, while crushing the lizards hand and the device around it.

"The mind is the endless bank of knowledge that will forever ponder…" Shadow said as a sword started to form within his hand. The sword was being made from the shattered bracelets, as the pieces melded together. "In my left hand is the blade of the sinner…" Shadow said as the sword completely formed in his left hand. Luciferous made some distance again and looked on at what was happening. 'What the hell is going on?' he questioned himself.

"In my right hand is the pistol of the redeemer…" Shadow said and looked up with a new found resolve in his eyes. "I am the ultimate life form Shadow the Hedgehog…" Shadow said and with the use of Chaos Control warped right in front of Luciferous. Luciferous not ready saw his arm drop to the ground and felt a bullet going into his shoulders. Shadow didn't stop there as he kicked the lizard across the port and into a warehouse building. Luciferous righted himself and coughed out some black blood. His right arm was a stump now, and his left arm was useless from the bullet that went through his shoulder.

"What the hell did you do!" Luciferous screamed out and thrashed around destroying the generator on his back. "That's it…at the very least if I'm going to go down I'm going to take you with me." Luciferous said and let out a maniacal laugh. "I'll make sure to kill you, my dear little brother." Luciferous said as the energy that had been regulated started to discharge from his body completely. Shadow looked on and smirked a bit as he sat down on a crate twirling the sword in his hand back and forth, looking down at the lizard before him while he rested his gun on his shoulder. "Lets see you try failure." Shadow said with a smug look on his face. Luciferous let out a ferocious roar and rushed the hedgehog. Luciferous' body flashed and vanished as he would appear elsewhere like a bolt of lightning.

Luciferous closed in on Shadow and grabbed him in a bear hug. Shadow not resisting smirked, and Luciferous let out his trademark maniacal laugh, and after he calmed down a bit he whispered. "Boom…" Luciferous started to glow as the discharging energy went out of control, ultimately causing rebound. The gathered energy busted and an explosion occurred blowing up half of the port. Laughter could be heard and as it faded away all was silent.

Sonic had dropped Rouge off at Tikal's place, and Tikal began to treat the bat immediately. "How is she going to be?" Sonic asked. Tikal furrowed her eyebrows a bit. "Well I've taken care of the bleeding and started to heal the wound. All that's left is to wait." Tikal said. A loud explosion could be heard in the distance. Sonic dashed out of the clinic Tikal worked at and saw the direction it came from.

Sonics eyes widened a bit as he clenched his fist. "Shadow!" Sonic yelled out. It was the direction of the place he last saw him.

* * *

Camui: well I hope you guys liked it please read and review...A huge explosion! what will the fate of our anti-hero be? Will the worlds end come at Black Doom's hands? The light is slowly shrinking in the darkness.

Next Chapter: The Resounding Call of Hope


	18. The Resounding Call of Hope

Chapter 17

The Resounding Call of Hope

The dust and smoke started to clear up from the explosion, that was equivalent to a few cases of C4. The area was silent as the aftermath left the area completely destroyed. A lone figure could be seen standing in the middle, with sword and gun in hand. "Told you you were nothing, but a failure." Shadow said as he smirked. The damage had been done though as Shadow's weapons reformed around his wrists as the golden bracers they once were. Exhaustion took over as Shadow fell to his knees and collapsed forward. "I think I'll just rest here for a moment." He said to himself silently.

An airship was overhead that was all too familiar to the hedgehog as he heard it. The airship landed at a distance and a ramp produced itself leading outside. "Seems you destroyed my grandfathers failed experiment Shadow." Eggman said stroking his moustache. "You have a much greater purpose to fulfill though, we simply can't let you die now." He continued as his troops went to go recover Shadow's body. "To think I was going to destroy this planets only hope back then." Eggman mused to himself as he watched the hedgehog being carried in. "Now than to complete him and to stop that Black Doom from destroying this planet…If anyone is going to do anything to this world it's me." Eggman said watching as Shadow was carried off to the sick bay.

The mansion was in shambles as everyone was starting to regain consciousness. A loud roar could be heard as Knuckles punched the ground furiously. "Damnit what happened?" Knuckles asked as he surveyed the area. He had noticed everyone was still stirring and noticed someone was missing. "Rouge…" Knuckles said and got up running around everywhere searching. "Damnit I swear if that lizard did anything to her." Knuckles said trailing off. "Is everyone all right?" He called out as everyone was starting to stand up once again.

Tails shook his head and coughed out a little blood. "Not really…that lizard did one hell of a number on us." Tails said staggering to his feet. "I'm so mad how can he do that to a maidens body." Amy cried out feeling a rib was broken. "Don't worry about us." Espio called out as he reset a few limbs back in place. "Yeah we're fine." Vector yelled in pain as Espio placed the alligators leg back in place. "Man what happened…what was that monster of a lizard?" Charmy asked. "To answer that question." a voice came out and everyone turned around.

It was Eggman that stood in front of them as his airship landed in front of the mansion. "Eggman!" Knuckles yelled out. "It wasn't one of mine, I'll say that right now, but rather it was my grandfathers creation. It was labeled as the bio lizard project a precursor to the ultimate life form project, which was completed fifty years ago." Eggman said to answer their question. Eggman was interrupted as he was sent flying by Shadow in front of the group. "Eggman where did you put her?" Shadow asked promising death if he didn't answer right away. "She should be locked up still." Eggman said in a hurry. He knew after what he saw that if the hedgehog had wanted to he could destroy him and his organization with ease.

Shadow disappeared into the ship to look for someone. Eggman slowly stood up as everyone gathered around. "I'm a dead man once he finds her…" Eggman said knowing full well who Shadow was looking for. "Before that happens you have us to answer to." Knuckles said standing in front of Eggman. "The events taking place right now are the results of my grandfathers work. To make the ultimate life form, he made a deal with a being know as Black Doom. Black Doom offered his blood to help Gerald make his project complete. The bio-lizard needed a huge amount of power and energy to be powered originally. The form that you saw, was after Black Doom modified him." Eggman said as he started pacing back and forth.

Everyone was taking a moment to comprehend what he was saying. "To say the least the Bio-Lizard was a failure. Then my grandfather went back to the drawing board with the blood he was given to experiment with. He then made the perfect life form fifty years ago. The promise between the two was simple. After that being was made, Black Doom would collect on the project for being a major benefactor to the research. He would use the life form to collect the Chaos Emeralds and to re-image the world to his liking." Eggman finished as he looked at them. "That being was none other than Shadow." He said and sat down in front of them.

Shadow was walking through the familiar corridors of the airship. The other's were shrinking away in fear of the most famous mass murderer among them. Shadow's aura was heavy to the point that it was suffocating. "Whew man she was good, I think I can go another few rounds with that failure of a squirrel." A voice said as another few replied. "We have to agree. Which, hole do you want this time?" the other voice said as everyone was talking things out. Everyone else on the ship was informed except for the ones carrying out a failed agents punishment.

A heavy aura hit the room they were all in and they turned as the door opened. Their eyes had widened seeing who it was. Shadow heard most of the conversation and he was emitting pure blood lust. He walked right pass them and into the room holding the person he was searching for. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the squirrel's body. "I knew you'd come for me." she whispered out weakly with a small smile. Shadow stood back up and looked back behind him at the five in the room. "I'm not letting any of you leave here alive." Shadow said as a heavy glint came from his eyes.

The amount of killing intent he was letting off made it difficult for the men to move. Shadow slowly turned and walked towards them cracking his hands and fingers. "Now who should I start with first?" Shadow asked. On the outside of the room all that could be heard were screams of agony, pleas of help, and mercy were heard. The sound's coming from the room were gruesome to say the least as they slowly died down. The door briefly opened as one of the men tried to escape, but failed when a hand dripping with blood shot out grabbing the soldier by the head dragged him back in. A very loud shriek was heard and all was quiet after. Shadow came out with Saelene in his arms wrapped in a blanket. Shadow was a sight himself as he was covered in blood walking towards the ramp to get off the ship.

The on lookers didn't want to look in the room, but those curious enough went in and came out as fast as they had gone in. The macabre inside the room couldn't be described in words, and everyone was once again reminded of the one that did the damage wasn't one to mess with. The room was decorated with entrails, and other organs as some of the soldiers still had their beating hearts shoved into their mouths, and the others having various organs ripped out from their lower regions.

Shadow continued walking and came back out to see that Eggman was done explaining the situation. "You the fox get over here and treat her." Shadow demanded, and Tails listened. Shadow stood in front of Eggman to which Eggman stumbled backwards falling on his ass. Shadow held his hand up to his face and cracked it rearing his hand back to go in for the kill. Eggman balled up and whimpered out awaiting the blow, but it never came. Knuckles was standing in front of him stopping Shadow from doing what he was about to. "You smell of blood hedgehog." Knuckles said. "I always have." Shadow replied and in one swift motion with his Chaos Control stepped pass the Echidna sending him flying with a punch.

"Shadow, Stop!" Everyone said standing in front of Eggman. "Contrary to what you and the rest of us feel, we still need him to fight Black Doom." Amy tried reasoning with him. A sudden gust of wind hit the area as a familiar blue hedgehog came on to the scene. Sonic grasped the situation and looked at Shadow. "Rouge is going to be okay. You don't have to do this you know." Sonic said. "Do you know what he allowed as a punishment for failing to execute me to that woman?" Shadow asked in a low growl. The rest flinched a bit at the harshness in his voice.

"It doesn't mean that you should kill him. We still need him and his resources to do what we can in this fight." Sonic said. Shadow growled out and turned away walking off. "I don't need his help, nor do I need any of yours." Shadow said stalking away. Shadow disappeared within a stream from his chaos control as the rest looked on. "Though I admit we won't let you off with a light beating Eggman." Knuckles said as he flattened the doctor with a punch. Tails was looking after the battered and exhausted squirrel tending to her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Tails. Tails noticing stumbled around looking for some words. He was stunned at how pretty she was. "Uh Hi I'm Tails." Tails said in a stammering tone. "Uh if you were wondering Shadow just left, he brought you out of the ship...and uh uh." Tails continued stammering. "Well aint you a cutie." Saelene said before closing her eyes again.

* * *

Black Doom had watched the fight between his two sons and was pleased by Shadow's development. "He will become a fine tool of destruction once I get him under my control." Black Doom said as he went into the hangar bay. Inside the hangar there was a fleet ready to be dispersed into the world.

"My children, it is time we took over yet another world among the many other's that we own." Black Doom announced to his minions. "We will destroy everything here and move on like we usually do and continue on with the cycle." he continued his speech as the doors to th hangar bay on his sky fleet opened up. "Now go and reign down chaos." Black Doom finished as his troops started dropping out of the hangar.

In response the army's personalized unit G.U.N. was waiting for them. An aerial battle ensued as the army went on the offensive and explosions could be heard. The world was slowly becoming a war zone, as the leaders of every country sent out troops as well. Black Doom could only rejoice in the destruction happening.

* * *

Shadow could see the war had already started and narrowed his eyes. 'There's only one thing to really do right now and that's to gather the chaos emeralds. If my memory serves correctly than I should be able to either destroy this planet or create a miracle and save it.' Shadow thought to himself. He had some time to regain his composure after he had left the group.

Knowing Rouge was going to be alright also helped to calm him down. 'Hey Maria, if you were me right now what would you do?' Shadow asked himself knowing the answer in his heart. He could just imagine her puffing her cheeks up being mad at him. "Yeah you're right, it's time to head out." Shadow said to himself as he used his chaos control to look for the remaining six emeralds.

* * *

Rouge's eyes slowly fluttered open as she started regaining her consciousness. She took in her surrounding's and knew she was at Tikal's place. Tikal came into the room with some fresh bandages and smiled at the bat. "Hey." Tikal said walking over placing everything to the side. "What happened?" Rouge asked.

"Sonic brought you here half dead. Looks like someone was trying to get to Shadow through you by trying to kill you." Tikal said as she started to dress Rouge in some new bandages after removing the old ones. "Lucky for you Sonic is fast even when carrying others." Tikal said. "I was worried you know. Sonic also said Shadow had an aura of death surround him right after you were stabbed." Tikal said.

"That idiot…" Rouge whispered to herself. She had the feeling he was going to do something reckless. At the same time though she was happy to know he was worried about her. 'I don't think the FBI case is going to matter after all of this is over. Maybe…' she let her thought drift as she slowly faded back to sleep.

* * *

Shadow was panting heavily as he was looking at his final destination. He had spent the last eight hours collecting the remaining emeralds and was finally at the last one only to find it being guarded by a giant tiger. "Here kitty kitty." Shadow taunted. He had a tough time getting the other ones in a similar fashion.

Sonic and everyone else were getting their battle plan ready. "All right guys time to march on out, and to give that alien a run for his money." Sonic said as everyone finished gearing up. "Tails buddy we're counting on you here to guide us." Sonic said and watched as Tails nodded. Everyone left at their own pace Sonic blazing out of the gate first into the fray with everyone joining him.

Shadow was resting against a tree and slowly looked at the emeralds in his possession. 'I guess it's time to head out.' Shadow thought to himself and smirked. "It's time for war." Shadow said and disappeared in a stream from his chaos control.

* * *

Camui: well this took longer than I had hoped. haven't had the time with my busy work schedule and what not. well hopefully I get the next one out soon please read and review.

Preview: The war has begun for the planet as Black Doom sends his troops out. Will the PMC group G.U.N. be able to fend them off long enough for the heroes of this planet to arrive? Sonic and everyone march out into the main battlefield to bring down the tyrant. Shadow has gathered the Chaos Emeralds what new powers will he be able to unleash find out next time as the Finale begins. Title: Finale part 1: Destroy Evil by Becoming Evil.


	19. Finale Part 1: Destroy Evil by Becoming

Camui Sainan: Thanks to those that reviewed lets get the first part of the finale under way shall we.

Chapter 18

Finale Part 1: Destroy Evil by Becoming Evil

"Now than my children it's time for war. To be on the offense, the defense, to retreat, to attack from behind, to destroy the enemies blockade, to be destroyed as well. This is war my children, relish every moment of it and completely destroy this city." Black Doom said motivating his troops as they continued to deploy from the ship. "Show no mercy and bask in the glory of the destruction your hands will bring." Black Doom continued and finished his speech heading back to the bridge.

The armed forces of G.U.N. had gathered and were fighting off the attack the best that they could, as one blitzkrieg hit another blitzkrieg in a power struggle. The planes in the air were shooting down and being shot down by the Black Arms. The humans on the ground were evacuating as the war was raging on and gaining ground, getting closer to the city.

Sonic and his team arrived on to the scene and were surprised at the war that had broken out in the city. To say the least it was a horrible sight. Buildings were crumbling as everyone was running for their lives. The Black Arms were hunting down every human they could find, soldier and civilian alike, and proceeded to demolish all that stood in their way. The army had mobilized, but weren't having much success since their gun could only do so much.

"This is horrible." Amy said and everyone in the group nodded. "We can't stop here guys, we have to start evacuating the people and destroy those things. Amy, Charmy, Vector, can I leave that to you guys?" Sonic asked. "Of course little blue buddy, leave it to us." Vector said. "Sonic…" Amy started worried about the hedgehog and something else. "Don't worry I'm sure that guy will come and help." Sonic said referring to the one MIA at the moment.

Amy nodded and followed Vector and Charmy to start organizing the evacuation. "Knuckles, Espio…" Sonic started and the other two simply smirked. "Even if you didn't say it." Knuckles started. "You guys better survive." Espio said twirling a kunai on his finger. "All right guys, move out!" Sonic declared and the three of them split to fight and rescue who they could. The city was over run with ground troops, and in great number too.

Espio spotted a family that was being stalked by some of the Black Arms. The family in question were being back into a corner as one of the monsters decided to go on the attack. Before it could strike a kunai struck the Black Arms in the neck and exploded decapitating the monster with ease. Espio jumped in and stood in front of the family looking at the alien like beings, and then looked back behind him. "You guys better run, and whatever you do don't look back." Espio said and in one instant charged. "Go now!" Espio told the family as they fled.

Espio easily dispatched the Black Arms using his ninja training to his advantage. He pulled out a kodachi length ninjato and simply smirked at the first Black Arms in front of him, and slashed in in half with ease. Espio from that instant as the body hit the floor vanished from sight and spun around decapitating another of the black arms. He then pulled out a tanto hooking it to his shoe as he proceeded to flip around using sword and tanto to dance around his enemies slicing everyone up into bits.

After he finished he unhooked the tanto and tossed it into the air as it came back it landed in it's rightful scabbard. For the sword he swung it to the side whipping the blood off the blade, and he re-sheathed his sword. "Hmph is that all they got." Espio said and felt a slightly strong presence approach him. Before Espio could react he was floored by something unseen. Espio hit the ground with a hard thud and some blood spurting out of his mouth. 'The hell just hit me.' Espio thought to himself as he saw a foot in front of him.

"Well well, a competent fighter from this planet, I wonder how long you'll last against one such as I?" the alien said. Espio took in the view of the full figure to see another chameleon. "Than again I too am from this planet, and yet I am not." the chameleon said. Espio lashed out with a quick sweep, but the other chameleon leapt away before it hit him. "Oh my and a tough one too. What is your name boy?" the chameleon asked. "Espio the Chameleon private eye." Espio responded. "I am the abyss, I am the murderous fist, for you who stands in my master I will promise you your destruction. My name is Melitos, here I come!" Melitos said and charged forward at great speed.

Espio could barely react in time as the other chameleon was right in front of him with his fist reared back. Espio put up his guard and was blown back by the force of the punch he had just received. Espio crashed through the side of a building and the rubble fell on top of him. "Hmph in the words you just used is that all you have my fellow chameleon?" Melitos asked. "Not even close." Espio said from right behind Melitos as a well aim strike was heading for the neck. "Escape technique huh." Melitos said as he blocked the kunai Espio had in his hand and in one swift motion transferred the motion of energy back on the ninja.

Espio rolled with it as he thrown a good distance away. "You are a pure bred martial artist as well I see." Espio said looking at the opponent in front of him. "And you are a ninja, it's so rare to find your kind these days." Melitos said. "This should be a fun fight, it's been a while." Melitos said and the two charged at one another clashing with each other. Both were blocking, parrying, and dodging, while looking for the right areas to strike.

Elsewhere Knuckles had been demolishing Black Arms after Black Arms and demolishing machine after machine as he charged forward. He was on a spree until he saw a woman and some Black Arms approaching her. Knuckles in one swift motion dashed forward into the Black Arms and dismantled them in an instant. "Are you all right m'am?" he asked the woman in question. "Yes, thank you very much." she said and got to her feet.

"You should flee like everyone else it's not safe here right now." Knuckles said and started to head off, but was stopped as he felt something go through him. Knuckled looked down and saw a blade run right through him, and as he looked back he saw the same woman. "You really are a gullible echidna, are you really of the same race?" the woman questioned as her disguise faded it revealed a very effeminate echidna. "Though I have to say I'm not a girl I do look better than one." the echidna behind Knuckles said. Knuckles launched a back fist as the echidna ducked and kicked Knuckles off his sword.

Knuckles landed on his hands and flipped around into a crouching position as he skid backwards. "I will say you are very resilient, what is your name, last of the guardians?" the echidna asked. "Knuckles the Echidna, and guardian of the Master Emerald on the Angel Islands." Knuckles replied. The echidna in front of him clapped. "So you are that guardian. I'm so happy." the echidna said and smiled for a brief moment before it dropped from his face. "I am the exiled one, I am cursed sword, I am my masters tool, and thus I shall bleed you dry my brethren of the guardians. I am simply known as Taisaoe." Taisaoe responded in turn. Knuckles was taken aback at the name. "Wait a min-" Knuckles started but was stopped as the smiling swordsman charged forward.

Taisaoe was in front of Knuckled in an instant and swung his sword aiming for the echidna's head. Knuckles did a back flip to dodge the blade and in the process tried to kick the blade out of Taisaoe's hands. Knuckles managed to dodge, but was unsuccessful on disarming his opponent. "Hmm you do have skill echidna. I heard the current guardian only used his fists." Taisaoe said circling the echidna. "Heh, you have to do what you can in a fight after all." Knuckles replied. "This will be so much fun, when was it the last time I felt this bliss on the battlefield?" Taisaoe asked himself. "That's right it was when I slaughtered those foolish echidna's of the first tribe." Taisaoe said with a grin. Knuckles in turn narrowed his eyes at the comment. "So it is you…the traitor of the guardians that, was supposed to have been executed. You escaped and took the heads of ten of our brothers…" Knuckles said confirming that it really was the one they labeled traitor.

"I am the one and only traitor." Taisaoe said. "I had been unfortunate to have missed killing you though, so now is the perfect time to completely wipe out the last of the guardians." Taisaoe said and came charging in. Taisaoe came in with a thrust and Knuckles brushed it to the side with the back of his fist hitting the flat side of the blade while coming in with a punch aiming for the spot that was exposed. Taisaoe tried blocking the punch with one hand, but was sent flying into a building. Knuckles was breathing heavily as the wound in his stomach was starting to slow him down a bit. "My my you definitely deserve your title of guardian, especially with that destructive power in your fists." Taisaoe said. "But it's rather unfortunate since you're bleeding out as is." Taisaoe said looking at the echidna.

Knuckles breathing was becoming hoarse as he grabbed on to a piece of rebar. It was left in the fire and Knuckles smirked a bit. "I think I'll fix that problem right now." Knuckles said as he put the smoldering piece of metal against his flesh to close his wound. Knuckles gritted his teeth and pounded the ground from the sheer pain as he did both the front and back. Knuckles, tossed the rebar away after closing his wounds. "You truly are a fascinating one." Taisaoe said as he looked on at the display Knuckles put on.

"Heh you make me sick." Knuckles said as he charged forward starting up a flurry of punches, and Taisaoe in return dodged and delivered riposte where needed. As the exchange continued Knuckles mixed in a feint that caught Taisaoe off guard grazing his body with his fist. Taisaoe made some distance and smirked, but it soon fell from his face as he dropped to a knee. "You held back on that one punch earlier…" Taisaoe said looking at Knuckles. Knuckles in turn smirked at the echidna in front of him. "Can't show all your hands in a fight right off the bat right." Knuckles said, while motioning for the exiled echidna to get up.

Sonic was the fastest at getting people out of the city and was doing what he could to whittle down the number of Black Arms forces in the city. Sonic felt a familiar aura as it was entering the city at high speed and smirked to himself. "So he's finally shown up." Sonic said to himself tapping his foot as a Black Arms soldier was sneaking up on him. In an instant as the solider went to strike Sonic vanished from view and felt something tap its shoulder. The Black Arms soldier turned and didn't find anything and felt another tap, and like before nothing.

"I'm waiting." Sonic called out in a bored voice while tapping his foot with his arms crossed. The soldier went in for the attack again and was easily destroyed by the solid body of Sonic and his homing attack. Sonic finished with his area and went off to go and find any more survivors. He could see a little girl crying all alone as a group of Black Arms were surrounding her. He dashed in with a flaming skid attack and picked the girl up and dashed away.

As Sonic too the girl somewhere safe he felt an enormous murderous intent from above the city where the dog fight was happening. "What do you think of this world my son, of the humans that took your most precious friend away from you, about the ones that took you family from you? What of the revenge you seek for them? Are you abandoning it for them? Why, not destroy them first before coming to me, and together we can take this world for our own." Black Dooms voice rang across the sky. In that instant the sky lit up with explosions from both sides as their air crafts were destroyed in an instant.

"Yes, my child hate and despise all that stand in your way, and come back to my side." Black Doom called out as more air crafts from both sides were destroyed in an instant as yellow spears pierced through them. Sonic looked up and shielded the girl as debris was kicked up. "Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded. Sonic looked up and saw Amy coming towards him. "Amy take her away from here…" Sonic said as he looked back into the sky seeing a silhouette of a familiar hedgehog in the air. Amy followed his gaze and nodded knowing full well what was about to happen. "Please, snap him out of it for everyone's sake." Amy said and Sonic nodded. "Yeah I have the feeling he's the only one that can stop this too." Sonic said. "Since it's his families problem after all." Sonic said and dashed off. Amy looked on as the blue blur dashed off.

Dr. Eggman was looking on from his battle fleet, while taking care of what he could in other parts of the world to help stop the invasion as he sent out every agent in the organization to hold the Black Arms at bay. "Grandfather I've never met you, but I always heard you were so kind, was it for Maria's sake that you made a deal with an alien such as Black Doom?" Eggman pondered. It was the only logical thing he could think of at the moment. As he pondered he scanned his desk and caught a glimpse of a tape and looked at it puzzled. He popped the video into a vcr and watched the recording, and his eyes widened.

Sonic ran along the side of a building running up to the roof, and as he got further up he heard a familiar plane. Sonic jumped and landed on top of the Tornado 2. "Hey little buddy." Sonic said as Tails looked up. "Need a lift Sonic?" Tails asked. "Yeah, I have to stop Shadow from destroying both sides indiscriminately." Sonic said and Tails nodded. The Tornado flew through the barrier of smoke and revealed Shadow and Black Doom holding Shadow by the head.

"Remember this lesson my son, to destroy evil you must first become evil, so let me free you of these memories you hold so dear." Black Doom said and Shadow could be heard screaming. "Shadow!" Sonic called out. "C'mon little buddy we have to get their faster." Sonic said and Tails grunted with a nod. Shadow's memories were fading from him as Black Doom was having his way with reconstructing the hedgehogs memories, but before he could finish Sonic leapt into the air and knocked Black Doom away while tackling Shadow in the process.

Sonic and Shadow both landed on the ground as Sonic looked up into the sky. Black Doom could be heard laughing as he looked down at the planets hero. "I've done what I needed. Back to my fortress I go." Black Doom said and floated back. Shadow slowly rose up from behind Sonic, and Sonic turned around. "Oh man I'm glad you-" Sonic was stopped as he felt a hard punch land right on his abdomen. Sonic reeled back in pain and looked up. "Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Who are you, and why are you calling my name so casually?" Shadow asked as a look of pure death was showing from his eyes. "Hey c'mon man, don't tell me you've forgotten." before Sonic could finish he dodged a punch. "Okay looks like it's going to have to be the hard way then." Sonic said. Sonic dashed off in one direction and Shadow followed suit chasing after Sonic. The two were exchanging blows as they ran dodging and ducking out of the way of the debris at the same time from the crumbling city.

"I will destroy this world and all that get in my way, for that is my promise to myself and her. Vengeance is all that I desire so don't get in my way…Chaos Spear." Shadow said while dishing out an attack. Sonic in turn dodged, while using his Sonic Wind to boost himself forward. "C'mon Shadow snap out of it, did you forget all about us, did you forget your true promise to that girl? Did you forget about Rouge?" Sonic asked and saw that Rouge and Maria's names caught his attention.

Though that brief instant of distraction cost him as Shadow kicked Sonic using the jets on his shoes to kick Sonic into a diner. Shadow approached the diner and in an instant caught sight of Sonic as he charged forward. Sonic came in with a flying kick that turned into a sweep, and while using that motion he came around with an elbow to the abdomen. Shadow dodged the kick, but took the elbow and was pushed back. Sonic flipped coming in with a heel drop, but Shadow caught the leg and tripped Sonic on to the ground getting on top of him in a mounted position.

Sonic put up his guard and wriggle his way out of it, but Shadow unrelenting with his flurry got into Sonic's guard. Sonic in a quick attempt went for a triangle choke on Shadow and locked it in. Shadow, in response lifted the hedgehog up and getting a small running start slammed the blue hedgehog into the ground loosening the choke hold. "Not bad faker." Shadow said gasping for some air. "Heh last time was a race, and after seeing you fight Knuckles I wondered how I would fair." Sonic said getting up.

The two in an instant were in front of each other throwing simultaneous straight's at one another. From the speed that they met in the middle it let out a small shock wave from a miniature sonic boom sending everything around them flying and as the punches neared they both took the hits. In the process from the force of the impact they flew back from one another. Sonic slowly got back up and was panting, while Shadow's mind was in shambles. His thought were scrambling as a bit of his memories was coming back. He could see a familiar face in a blue dress looking at him smiling.

Shadow snapped out of it and stood up. "Who am I…who are you…why are you smiling so happily?" Shadow asked looking on at his delusion as he slipped back in to it. Shadow let out a roar of anguish as the events of the Ark played through his head. Sonic was looking on wondering what was happening. "It looks like he's about to break…" Sonic said as he started walking towards Shadow. In that instant though Shadow charged forward in a blind rage. Sonic not ready for it did the best he could to get out of the way.

The whites of Shadow's eyes could be seen as he wasn't conscious at the moment. "Oh man this is bad." Sonic said to himself. He looked on as Shadow came at him again with a furious combo. Sonic was on the defensive and as he was being pushed back a gas explosion occurred at the diner nearby blowing both hedgehogs to the side. Sonic was coughing as he slowly got up, while looking around. "Man this city is so unstable to fight in because of this war." Sonic said to himself. Sonic looked up to see Shadow still unconscious. "For now I have to hold him off and figure a way out to snap him back to who he was." Sonic said and took up the gauntlet.

Rouge awoke once again and took notice of her surroundings. "Where am I?" Rouge asked no one in particular. "You're awake." a voice called out. Rouge turned around and saw a field of flowers behind her. On the horizon she saw a girl dressed in a blue dress with blonde hair, and as she turned around to look at the bat she smiled.

* * *

Camui Sainan: Thank you to those that have waited and waited, we're coming closer to the finale as part 1 of three will finally be up. after all these years I just want to say that I'm happy that this will be over soon, and that I hope my erratic approach to the story hasn't thrown anyone too far off. After all it takes time to continue to grow as a writer. so I want to say thank you everyone hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu. I wonder if this is how manga writers feel.

Preview: Rouge finds herself in a dream like world as she finds herself face to face with a familiar face to Shadow. What awaits the fate of those that are fighting right now? Will Espio be able to fend off the fist of death that Melitos wields? will Knuckles be able to gain revenge for his fallen comrades? Can Sonic last against Shadow long enough to snap him back to reality? What was it that Eggman saw on that video? Find out in the next chapter Finale Part 2: My Revenge, My Heart, My Soul


	20. Finale Part 2: My Heart, My Soul, My Rev

Chapter 19

Finale Part 2: My Heart, My Soul, My Revenge

The field had a lot of white and yellow flowers in full bloom, as far as the eye can see. The land was lush and vibrant with the color of the grass and the sky, as well, and the solitary figure standing under a tree stood out in the middle. Rouge was looking at the girl that, was standing under the tree. The girl turned around and smiled warmly at Rouge. 'She's pretty.' was the first thought that came across Rouge's mind. "You must be Rouge." the girl said and started to walk toward the bat. "My name is Maria Robotnik, I'm a good friend of Shadow's." Maria said as she reached the bat.

"Where am I?" Rouge asked curious as to where this dream like place was. "You're in Shadow's mind right now. This is the last place I reside in his memories, and as with the real Maria I share her spirit." Maria said. "So what's your relationship with that moody hedgehog?" Rouge asked. "He's like a little brother to me. I was born with a fatal illness that would end my life. My grandfather in turn started to work on a way to find a cure for me and thus Shadow the Hedgehog was born." Maria started.

"Grandfather had originally made Shadow so that he could run tests on him to find a cure, and as the passing years went by, the government had been having their doubts and worries of his findings. The deal he made with Black Doom was the last straw that forced them to act, and the soldiers from G.U.N. were hired to carry out the mission, since they didn't want to be stained with the act themselves. That time I spent with Shadow before that though, were some of my happiest moments." Maria said and grabbed Rouge by the hand leading her back to the tree so that both of them could sit and talk.

"Though grandfather came close to finding a cure for me, on that fateful day, they attacked killing everyone in the Ark Research Facility. Shadow, was in charge of protecting me, and as we reached the area where the escape pods were, I shoved Shadow in and ejected him as I was gunned down." Maria said as the field in front of them changed drastically to show those events in present time. "My one wish that I want granted for me by him is a simple one." Maria said smiling at the bat. "And what was it?" Rouge asked. Just being around the girl made Rouge relax as her aura of warmth embraced her.

"I wish for the people of this world to be happy. Please never lose sight of that ideal." Maria said and looked up into the sky. "It seems like it has become a burden on him, and his memories as twisted as they are, he has lost sight of the meaning behind those words. He now wants revenge against those that had wronged him, and right now he's carrying out that revenge, all the while fighting those he could call friends." Maria said showing Rouge what had transpired between Shadow and Sonic thus far.

"So why am I here?" Rouge asked, and to that Maria smiled. "You are the one person that can snap him out of this berserk frenzy of his, and we're going to do it from in here." Maria said as the field started becoming darker with a fierce aura approaching them. The flowers started to wither as an inner form of Shadow was approaching them. Maria looked on saddened at the state Shadow was in. As he reached them the conflicting auras clashed with one another. "Maria tell me what should I do, my memories…" Shadow's inner thought said to them.

Rouge looked at Maria and in turn she smiled at Rouge. "This is where you come in, I'll say this about him, he's a total tsundere sometimes, but he cares about you." Maria said and turned to walk away. "This child needs to grow up now, I'll leave him in your care Rouge the Bat." Maria said disappearing into the distance as Shadow's thought continued to scramble. Rouge feeling the effects turned to Shadow's inner thought and held on to him. "Shadow, snap out of it, Look at this inner turmoil within yourself." Rouge said trying the best that she could to snap him out of it. She knew it was going to take some time. "Rouge…help me." Shadow said as he cradled his head. "Lets start piecing your memories back together one by one." Rouge said smiling softly. This was all she could do right now, and to that length she was willing to do all that she could to piece Shadow back together.

Espio was breathing heavily as he looked at Melitos, who was hardly breathing heavy. 'Damn, what is he, some kind of monster?' Espio thought to himself. "What's wrong Espio running out of steam already? Is this the best a ninja can do?" Melitos taunted. Espio gritted his teeth in frustration, and slowly stood up. "Don't count me out just yet." Espio said putting two fingers up in front of him. Espio disappeared from sight and used his stealth to look for an opening. Melitos stood his ground and was waiting for Espio to strike.

Espio finding an opening went in for a strike, but was caught off guard as Melitos turned his head to look right at Espio, and in one swift motion grabbed the ninja by the face and with great force smashed his head into the ground. Espio's head met the ground with a sickening thud that could only mean that his skull cracked open. Espio coughed out some blood as he could feel his head slowly starting to seep blood as well. Melitos satisfied started walking away only to be blasted into the air.

Melitos flipped in the air to right himself out to survey the area. 'What the hell was that.' melitos thought to himself and found where Espio's body was supposed to be and noticed a Black Arms there in Espio's place. 'Tch another escape technique.' Melitos thought and felt a presence behind him, but before he could react Espio grabbed him from behind. "You shouldn't let your guard down against us ninja's, we'll stab you in the back as many times as possible, no matter how many attempts it may take." Espio said and smirked.

As gravity took its course Espio used the force, speed, and velocity of the fall and spiraled down to the ground with Melitos. Melitos was struggling to get free as the ground was getting closer. "Izuna Drop." Espio said as the two landed, Melitos landing head first and Espio leaping out of harms way just in time. Espio landed, while rolling as his legs gave out from under him. Espio was breathing hard as he looked towards Melitos, only to see him standing with a grin on his face licking the blood trickling down his face. "Yes, that's it, get up and come at me again full force this time." Melitos said stalking Espio.

Melitos closed in on Espio and came in to deliver the final blow, but leapt out of the way of something small that was thrown at him. 'What was that?' he thought to himself scanning the area. He caught a glimpse of green and yellow hovering over Espio. "What's wrong buddy, a small fry like that shouldn't have you in this state." Vector said. "Yeah Espio you're a ninja after all aren't you?" Charmy said hovering over him. Espio merely grunted and stood up after gaining some strength back. "You idiots, what about the evacuation?" Espio asked irritated at their irrational action.

"We've got everyone we could out of here, but as for the others we were too late." Vector said disgruntled. He looked at Melitos and grunted. "So what is this guy exactly?" Charmy asked. "A dangerous opponent." Espio said standing along side his partners. "Come one guys lets finish this fight." Espio said looking at Melitos. "Now that I look at him…those victims from back there…was that your doing?" Vector asked. Melitos simply smirked at the three and laughed a little bit. "Were they horribly mangled, in a very unimaginable way?" Melitos asked.

Vector narrowed his eyes at the comment earning another smile from Melitos. "Ah yes that family was fun to torture, too bad you couldn't stop what happened Espio, that family you helped out was demolished by me. Their little boy and girl wouldn't shut up so I tore out the boys organs and let him bleed out long enough to watch his sister be pummeled brutally by my hands and in the end I broke her spine so that she couldn't move and killed the parents as she watched. I wonder if she's still alive or if the internal damage has finally killed her." Melitos said smirking at their reaction. "You bastard…" Espio said as a new found rage welled up inside of him. "I won't…" Espio started.

"What was that Espio?" Melitos asked. "I won't forgive you!" Espio roared as he charged forward with the help of Vector and Charmy. The Chaotix got into a formation as they charged the chameleon in front of them. Espio leapt forward and with Vector's help was propelled forward at great speed. Charmy was in charge of distracting Melitos and did his job as Espio crashed right into Melitos. The two of them flipped in the air and landed on their feets, with Espio in the same motion pulling out his sword and projectile weapons.

Espio charged at Melitos throwing a combination of kunai and shuriken at him. Melitos dodged most of them and even grabbed a hold of one of the kunai's in mid flight. Espio closed in on his target and swung his blade only to be blocked by the kunai that Melitos had grabbed. Vector came in leaping in the air to come down with a double hammer fist on Melitos, but Melitos smirked and gave up the deadlock with Espio only to have Espio falter forward in place of Melitos. Vector stopped before smashing Espio and was kicked to the side. Charmy went in to catch the alligator and regretted it as he was sent flying too.

Melitos not having enough time to think blocked another incoming sword swing, and countered with a punch. Espio blocked the punch with a kunai shoving it into Melitos' fist, and as Melitos reared back to get some distance Espio continued forward and put his fingers up in front of him and split into two. "Shadow technique huh." Melitos said. Before Melitos could act Espio's clone came in with a swing, while the other came from above with a downward stab. Melitos was thrown off balance and felt Espio's sword go through his leg, and his clone jumped into the air and threw some kunai's down pinning Melitos down.

Espio stood above the murderous fist and was breathing heavily, pulling out another kunai. "Have you prayed to Buddha for forgivness?" Espio asked. "Heh if Buddha could have forgiven me I would have done more to that family." Melitos said. Espio in turn mounted the chameleon and pressed the kunai against Melitos' throat. Espio was breathing heavily as he was going in for the kill, but was stopped by Vector and Charmy. "Snap out of it Espio, do you want to drop down to their level?" Vector asked snapping Espio back to reality.

Espio slowly stood up and looked at the sky, then looking at his friends. "Thanks you guys…I almost went back to who I was." Espio said. "Tch weakling." Melitos said and was met with adouble hammer fist from Vector knocking him out cold. "Come one buddy, we still have more work to do and people to rescue." Vector said and motioned for Charmy to cuff Melitos. "You have the right to…" Charmy started on the Miranda rights, as Espio sat against a wall to tend to his various wounds, while looking at the blackened sky. 'I wonder if the dawn will come?' Espio thought to himself. Espio soon got up and headed to the family he couldn't save to make them proper graves.

Knuckles was looking at his opponent and was panting as was Tasaoe. "You truly live up to your title as the strongest guardian when it comes to physical strength." Tasaoe said. "You're a truly exceptional swordsman…but my question is why did you betray everyone?" Knuckles asked. "Do you know what one poor echidna had to go through to seal off a massive beast?" Tasaoe asked. Knuckles reaction was enough to tell him he understood where he was going with it.

"That's right, those old bastards took the one thing mattered to me away from me, and sacrificed her to the holy beast of that time era. My dear little sister, was taken from me for what? For an old tradition that didn't matter anymore as the times were changing? To appease something they worshipped as a god? To satisfy their own needs with her body?" Tasaoe said as he snapped, just remembering those memories. They flashed in front of him as he spoke of them. Knuckles fell silent and grasped his stomach, fearing it would reopen.

"And after everything was said and done with…they never made her a proper grave, and they laughed at the last sacrifice that would have to be made…I took up my sword as one of histories greatest guardians and destroyed the council, while putting the fear of something worse than death into them, and destroyed the holy beast with this sword of mine." Tasaoe said holding the sword up at eye level. "You who is ignorant to these facts I will destroy you and complete my revenge." Tasaoe said and charged forward. Knuckles wasn't moving as he was grasping the information.

As Tasaoe closed in Knuckles dodge to the side, and caught Tasaoe's blade in between his hands as Tasaoe changed the trajectory of the blade. Blood was seeping from his hands as he held the blade. "I admit that you have every right to hate us, your own brethren, but does it justify all the innocents that you killed?" Knuckles asked and pulled the blade leading Tasaoe parrying the blade and going in for a counter strike.

Tasaoe blocked the strike with his forearm and came around with a spinning swing and while using the inertia he flipped coming around with a heel drop. Knuckled blocked and kicked Tasaoe in mid air away from him. Tasaoe turned in the air and stabbed his sword into the ground acting as a brake, and as he landed on his feet he charged forward as did Knuckles as they got close to each other Knuckles was dodging swing after swing while getting nicked by the blade, and in turn Tasaoe was being cut from Knuckles sharp strikes. Tasaoe threw a faint kick to which Knuckles reacted and Tasaoe swung down with a thrust. Knuckles not ready for it through his guard up and the sword went through his left arm.

In turn Knuckles hardened his muscles so that Tasaoe could get the blade out, and in the process Knuckles kicked Tasaoe away. They were both panting, while staring each other down. Knuckles grabbed the sword by the handle and yanked it out. Knuckles grunted in pain as it slid out, but smirked. "If that's all you got then there's no way you're going to beat me with that hatred you possess." Knuckles said spitting some blood to the side and stabbing the sword into the ground.

Knuckles being the fighter that he was tossed the sword back at Tasaoe, to which he caught gracefully. "You're an honest fool you know that." Tasaoe said. "I prefer a fair fight, over a cheap one." Knuckles said. "Come guardian, I think it's time we finshed this fight. Can you end my never ending dream?" Tasaoe asked as he got into stance. Knuckles merely smirked and got into stance as well looking at the sinner in front of him. "Though you have your reasons, to stop your crying soul and to stop it from staining further, I will stop you here and have you stand trial." Knuckles said.

"Once a guardian always a guardian I see." Tasaoe said and charged forward. Knuckles in turn came in as well. Tasaoe swung his blade at a speed that was nearly impossible to see and Knuckles reacted the best he could only to be cut along the side, but at the same time he came in with a fist fully revved back and full of power smashing Tasaoe right in between the eyes, and as the two passed one another they stopped. The cut Knuckles received busted open as blood sprayed from the wound. Knuckles fell to the ground as he grabbed his side.

Tasaoe looked back at the echidna and smiled as blood started trickling down his face. "I lost…my brain is scrambled." Tasaoe said to himself and fell to his knees. "Heh you're a tough bastard…only down on your knees, while I'm bleeding out here…damnit all." Knuckles said as he was starting to black out. In the distance he saw a familiar echidna priestess. Tasaoe looked back seeing the same priestess coming towards them, and his face grew into a scowl, but it dropped soon as he saw her come into view. "Tikal huh…long time no see." Tasaoe said and in response Tikal slapped him, and then dropped down to hug him. "Let me absolve you of your sins and I shall preside over your trial." Tikal said simply.

"I'm glad you got out when you could." Tasaoe said as he slowly stood up, but fell to one knee again from the damage he had taken from Knuckles steel denting punch. "I'll be fine I'll help carry that idiot for you." Tasaoe said getting up once more keeping himself steady. His old guardian pride got the better of him. "Don't worry I won't run nor hide." Tasaoe said knowing what Tikal might be thinking. Tasaoe got to Knuckles and lifted him up to carry him. " I see that you haven't completely changed for the worse…you avoided his vitals the first time it looks like, and this fresh cut didn't even come close to his organs." Tikal said taking a quick glance at Knuckles. "It's only your imagination princess." Tasaoe said using an old nick name for her.

Sonic was breathing heavily as he was being matched and slightly over powered by Shadow in his berserk state. Shadow's training came into full light using everything who knew and throwing combo after combo of his martial arts mixing the moves up to confuse his opponent. Shadow came in with a flying elbow and as soon as he landed he got into a crouch and struck upwards with his elbow aiming for the sternum. Shadow continued his combo by following up with high knee aimed at the head that came back down to a front kick to the shin, using the momentum to come back forward he came with both hands catching Sonic in a clinch, while throwing some knees.

Sonic did his best to dodge the onslaught that came at him by dodging the flying elbow, but he was hit by the second attack, and blocked the knee to his head and lifted his leg out of the way of the front kick, but he was caught in the Thai clinch and was blocking the elbows. Once he found his chance he caught Shadow's leg and tackled him to the ground. The two began to wrestle around for better positions. The two weren't getting anywhere, and they both scrambled to their feet.

Sonic was doing what he could to not hurt Shadow, and got an idea. Sonic came in with a feint and as Shadow reacted Sonic came in with a roll, and caught Shadow pulling him to the ground again, only this time in a joint lock so that he couldn't move, but this was in vein as Shadow used pure strength to break free dislocating several bones, and then placing them back in place. Sonic looked on panting slightly and got into stance. 'Man he's tough like this…there's gotta be something I can use.' Sonic thought to himself and prepared for another rush of attacks from the Hedgehog in front of him.

Rouge was going through Shadow's memories and was learning more about him in the process. His heart and soul were shattered that night at the Ark, and his soul desired revenge. "I'll kill those bastards for what they've done to you Maria." Shadow said as he looked up to see Rouge tapping her foot. "You know, ever since I met you I've had nothing, but problems, and I got dragged into something that will cost the government the entire treasury…: Rouge started and Shadow stood up clearly miffed. "What do you know about me bat?" Shadow asked. "From what I've seen and heard from Maria, you're not doing your promised duty to that girl…What was that promise you made to her to bring these people happiness? Or for that matter how long do you plan on dragging the past with you?" Rouge asked.

"I couldn't protect…" Shadow was stopped as Rouge slapped him as hard as she could. "Stop it…what's done in the past can't be re-written no matter how much you want it to be. That kind and caring girl, do you think she want's to see you suffering like this? Are you going to twist her ideals and place the blame of everything you've done up to this point on her?" Rouge asked. Rouge was hitting hard with her words as Shadow stayed silent. "You can't keep living in the past Shadow. Yes, fulfill your promise to her and save this planet, do what you can for the people so you can see their smiling faces, and live your life…move on." Rouge said.

"T…" Shadow muttered out. "What was that?" Rouge asked. "Thank you Rouge…I think you've talked some sense into me." Shadow said and looked up to see Maria in front of him. "Remember Shadow, the people of this world and you I want you to be happy, so do it for yourself, for them, and for me…" Maria said looking passed Shadow at Rouge. "And for her…remember you owe her a confession." Maria said as the field that had withered was slowly growing again. Shadow looked at the sky as the grey clouds cleared letting the blue sky shine through.

"Even if you were to become this worlds enemy I will stay by your side Shadow, remember that." Rouge said and kissed Shadow. "Now wake up and defeat that bastard of an alien for the war he's brought upon us." Rouge said and Shadow nodded. "I'll definitely come back for you Rouge just you wait." Shadow said as his memories were fit back into place, and Black Dooms control over him ceased. Shadow slowly regained consciousness over his body, only to notice his fist reared back with Sonic below him with his guard up. "What are you doing faker?" Shadow asked getting up off the blue blur.

"Finally came to your senses huh…took you long enough." Sonic said as he held his side. "I think you broke one of my ribs." Sonic said. "Oh suck it up…it feels like I've had several joint locks done on me and I broke out of them with force." Shadow said noting how his body was groaning in protest. "How is everyone, what's the status of the situation?" Shadow asked. "Well everyone is out fighting and evacuating people. You on the other hand completely decimated both armies in a fit of rage." Sonic said. Shadow only remembered bits and pieces, since his rage was fueled to a level that he grew blind by rage from Black Doom's words.

"I guess it's time for a full counter attack now." Shadow said looking up at the fleet as Black Doom came down from his throne in the sky, and with him the Chaos Emerald's. "My dear puppet, I must thank you for giving these to me." Black Doom said looking at the two hedgehogs. Now you will witness the birth of Devil Doom." Black Doom said using the emeralds to transform himself. Shadow narrowed his eyes and used Chaos Control to move in close. Black Doom being Shadow's father used Chaos Control as well to nullify Shadow's and smashed Shadow into the ground when he got within range. Shadow in a last effort as he was falling launched several Chaos Spears knocking two of the emeralds out of the circle to the ground.

"How dare you defy me you failure of a son." Black Doom said his transformation stopped at around 95%. "He I'm at that rebellious age father." Shadow said grabbing a hold of an emerald, while Sonic grabbed the other one. Sonic focused his thoughts into the emerald and in turn it summoned the rest to Shadow. Shadow was surrounded by the emeralds as he looked at Black Doom. "Looks like this world has approved of me being here." Shadow said. Black Doom using his will finished his transformation as his body expanded and distorted into something bigger like a behemoth's body.

"You insolent puppet, let me show you my true power, I'll have you begging on your knees." Devil Doom said in his new buffed up form. "Fine by me…" Shadow said as the emeralds circled him and they gained speed disappearing, but in the process a bright light flashed through, and as the light settled Shadow's fur color had changed to a platinum color. "I'll have you begging for forgiveness shitty father." Shadow said with a smirk as both of them charged at each other head first.

As the two closed in the force of power created many shockwaves across the land crushing buildings and shattering the ground. The final battle has begun.

* * *

Camui Sainan: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter...I'm gonna say this I pulled an all nighter thinking about what to write so if some things don't make sense don't worry they probably don't. um what else oh yes is everyone ready for the final fight of this story? well please review as I put up the preview.

Next Chapter: Black Doom's transformation was only hindered for a moment as he transformed completely into Devil Doom, and Shadow has turned into Super Shadow from the power of the Emerlad's. what will happen when these two super powers collide, and what will the fate of the world be? next chapter Finale Part 3: Resolve


	21. Finale Part 3: Resolve

Camui Sainan: Just a note I haven't played Shadow the Hedgehog so I have no idea what Devil Doom looks like so I made him into a behemoth, like one from Final Fantasy.

Chapter 20

Final Part 3: Resolve

The sky was black, as it was clouded with smoke, that was rising from the burning buildings and vehicles from the battle that had ensued earlier between the two forces. The Black Arms were slowly diminishing as the people of the planet started to fight back against the invaders. Dr. Eggman in the process as well, as his agents were helping where they could. Since this was a big familial problem it, was up to Shadow and Eggman to do what they could.

Shadow clashed head first with Devil Doom and bounced off the behemoth's body. Devil Doom came around with a swipe with his tail and it wrapped around Shadow's neck. Devil Doom then lifted Shadow into the air and slammed him into the ground several times. Devil Doom then tossed Shadow into a nearby skyscraper shattering it in half as Shadow flew through the building and into another few buildings.

The last building Shadow hit he stopped and fell to the ground as the building collapsed on him. 'Heh, déjà vu all over again.' Shadow thought to himself remembering what Eggman did to him. Shadow unleashed a burst of energy clearing the rubble only to see Devil Doom right over him coming down with a swipe with his claw. Shadow vanished from sight and landed on top of Devil Dooms hand and ran up along his arm. He jumped off Devil Doom's arm and boosted the jets in his shoes to go into overdrive, and in the process boosted the speed, velocity, and power of his kick, kicking Devil Doom a good meter away.

Shadow landed softly on the ground and flew forward toward the direction Devil Doom went using his Chaos Control to boost himself forward a long the way, and as Shadow got closer we was met with a claw that hit him to the side. Shadow straightened himself out and landed on the ground for a brief moment only to be swiped to the side again by Devil Doom's tail. Shadow, tried to straighten himself out again, but was crushed by Devil Doom, as he landed right on Shadow. Shadow coughed out some blood from the initial impact, but within a moment he warped himself and Devil Doom into the air.

Shadow grabbed him by the tail and swung him around straight to the ground. Devil Doom landed on his back leaving a crater on the ground below from the impact. Shadow came flying down and once he reached his target he unleashed a flurry of attack that pounded Devil Doom into the ground even further. Devil Doom used chaos control to get out of the way from the rest of Shadow's combo only to reappear behind Shadow and swipe with his claws. Shadow caught the claw blocking it. Shadow used the swipe to maneuver around Devil Doom to get on his back and then gathered as much power as he could punching Devil Doom in the back.

Devil Doom collapsed as Shadow leapt off of the behemoth. Shadow was breathing heavily as he wiped some blood from his mouth. "What wrong old man running out of steam?" Shadow asked out loud earning a surprise attack as a ball of dark energy came at him. 'tch can't even try and change the flow with words huh.' Shadow thought to himself. Shadow leapt out of the way and warped forward only to be met with a bigger ball of dark energy, and as it exploded in front of him Shadow tried his best to defend his vitals.

Devil Doom roared and was laughing all at the same time. "Foolish boy can't even defend himself from something so small." Devil Doom said to himself. "Who's the fool, you idiot." Shadow roared as he called out a Chaos Spear grabbing a hold of the spear and threw it at Devil Doom. Devil Doom having a big body couldn't dodge it, and as it impacted it exploded. The explosion knocked him off his feet and onto his back. Shadow called out more Chaos Spears throwing them all at one time. The explosion caused damaged Devil Doom, as his wounds were starting to seep dark blood.

Devil Doom used Chaos Control, and warped himself into the air, while also grabbing Shadow with his tail bringing him up with him. Devil Doom flipped in the air and used the force to throw Shadow down to the ground followed up with a volley of dark energy balls that traveled at high speed, each one hitting Shadow dead on. Shadow smashed into the ground as more volleys were raining down on him. Shadow bounced off the ground and before any more could come his way he warped away. Shadow's breathing was getting heavier as he expended more energy.

'Looks like I can't be holding back anymore.' Shadow thought to himself and grabbed a hold of his left bracelet. Devil Doom looking on from the sky noticed, what he was going for, but was too late to act. Shadow crushed the bracelet and as soon as the first piece hit the ground he was already above Devil Doom and smashed him back towards the ground, but before Devil Doom could even hit the floor in mid flight on the way down Shadow hit him again, ensuring he was embedded into the earth.

The dust cloud that arose from the impact covered the area within a matter of seconds. Devil Doom got onto his feet and scanned the area only to hear something shatter in the distance, and before he could react he felt a tug on his tail and was swung around and slammed into the ground. Shadow stood on top of him and smirked down at Devil Doom. "Blood is the gold that enriches life…" Shadow started as his bracelets were floating in the air, in the pieces that he crushed.

Devil Doom remembering what happened to Luciferous, used his tail to try and whip Shadow off of him. Shadow leapt in the air and continued his chant. "The soul is the eternal wanderer…" Shadow continued his chant, as the bracelets started to respond. Devil Doom sent countless balls of energy at Shadow, hoping to stop him. Shadow in response had his Chaos Spear surround him, and then gather above his head. He launched each spear at every ball of energy that came his way to nullify the balls of energy.

"The mind is the endless bank of knowledge that will forever ponder…" Shadow chanted as Devil Doom launched a straight beam at Shadow. "In my left hand is the blade of the sinner!" Shadow yelled out as the blade formed from the fragments of his bracelet. Shadow cut the beam right down the middle and continued to walk forward. "In my right is the pistol of the redeemer…" Shadow said as a gun materialized from the rest of his bracelets remains.

"I am the Ultimate Life Form." Shadow said and charged forward while shooting his gun, and using his sword to cut through the projectiles Devil Doom, was using. Shadow closed in and as he dashed pass Devil Doom, he unloaded his gun in and instant across his big body, and in the process cut Devil Doom down to size, as he chopped off a front and hind leg. Devil Doom collapsed to the ground and started reverting back to being Black Doom. Shadow in turn was turning back to normal, as his fur started to darken to its original black, and his weapons reformed around his wrist as bracelets.

Black Doom was coughing up blood. "Damn you, you would stand in the way of my ambitions…and for what? These pathetic excuses of a life form?" Black Doom asked as he was slowly rising to his feet. Shadow in turn looked back at Black Doom. "You wouldn't understand…" Shadow said earning a growl from Black Doom. "Is it for that silly girls promise?" Black Doom asked earning a response from Shadow in the form of Shadow punching him square in the jaw. In response Black Doom whipped out a chain and sickle wrapping the chain around Shadow's neck, and then dragging him down to the ground.

Shadow was coughing as he was being strangled, while being dragged closer to Black Doom. Shadow grabbed around and grabbed a hold of a pistol. Shadow aimed the gun at Black Doom and shot. Black Doom in response threw the sickle at Shadow embedding it into his chest, as Black Doom was shot in the chest, as well. Black Doom dropped down to the ground, and Shadow coughed out some blood. "Bastard…why don't you hurry up and die." Shadow choked out as he was coughing.

"The same could be said about you." Black Doom said as he slowly arose again. Shadow merely grinned, considering how grim the situation was becoming. 'This isn't going in my favor.' Shadow thought to himself. He was breathing heavily, and was glad the sickle hadn't gone in too deep, but it was enough for him to bleed out. Shadow started to get to his feet, as well with much greater difficulty. "I think it's about time we ended this soon." Shadow said. "Yes, you're right. Hurry up and die so I can destroy this world." Black Doom said in response.

Black Doom pulled out an axe and got into stance ready to charge. Shadow stood on his feet and, was hunched over breathing heavily. Shadow grabbed a hold of the sickle's handle and yanked it out of his chest and put his other hand over his chest applying pressure to it. He tossed the sickles blade into a nearby fire so that he could cauterize the wound. Shadow pulled the heated blade out and pressed it against his chest and moved it so that the wound was ensured to close. Shadow screamed in pain and almost passed out from the pain alone.

Shadow looked up and used the remaining power from the chaos emeralds around him to transform his weapon into a scythe. "Heh, this is a fitting weapon for me." Shadow said and got into stance as well. They were glaring at one another, and as soon as a nearby building collapsed they charged at each other. Black Doom swung his axe down only for it to be parried, and Shadow flipped over Black Doom. As Shadow landed he had the scythe over his shoulder at neck level with Black Doom. He twisted the blade so that it was horizontal and yanked it forward.

Black Doom not having the energy felt the blade go through his neck and Shadow in turn ducked out of the way so that he didn't decapitate himself in the process. Black Doom's head landed on the ground as did his body afterwards. Shadow was breathing heavily and let out a roar after gathering enough energy. He soon regretted it though as it reopened his wound, and in the process Shadow slumped forward leaning against the scythes handle the blade pointing behind him. Shadow was slowly starting to lose consciousness, and right before he closed his eyes he saw a familiar white and pink. 'Heh I wonder if this is it…' Shadow thought to himself, as his consciousness faded.

Eggman had finished his part of the fight, as the Black Arms started to self degrade destroying themselves. "What happened?" Eggman questioned. Eggman thought back to the video of his grandfather. "So that's it Black Doom was destroyed." Eggman said noting the possibility. "Send out a notification to everyone still alive, to regroup right now." Eggman said. Everyone in the main head quarters sent out the notifications to the remaining forces they had.

Sonic and everyone else continued to evacuate people, and as a group of Black Arms was encroaching upon, they noticed their self destruction. "He did it…" Amy said with everyone looking at her. "Shadow must have beaten Black Doom." Amy said. "If that's true…" Sonic said. "I'm going to go loo…" Sonic was cut off as he saw someone in the distance coming toward them in a car. As the car got closer everyone brightened up knowing who it was. "Rouge!" everyone called out and as Rouge got close to them she stopped the car. "I'd love to stay and chat guys, but I have to get him to a hospital quick." Rouge said pointing to the back seat with Shadow laying down.

Rouge started the car again and drove off to Tikal's place in hopes that she could help. Everyone else in turn was exhausted and collapsed to the floor. G.U.N. had taken over the evacuation, as the heroes were given time to rest. "Man that was one crazy war." Knuckles sighed out. "Your telling us man, I didn't think they would stop coming at us in those ridiculous numbers." Vector said. Espio, could be seen in the distance in front of a makeshift grave. "A lot of people died…" Amy said a few tears coming to her eyes. "That's how war is…people die for no reason usually when it's between humans…but this time for this world these people won't have died in vain." Sonic said looking at the sky that had turned red from all the smoke that had filled the air and dispersed.

"I hope Shadow will be fine…" Tails said with everyone nodding in agreement. "If it's that stubborn hedgehog, and if he's my rival he'll come out of it." Sonic said. "By the way Tails, about that squirrel…" Sonic started with a grin trying to lighten the mood. Tails blushed and everyone turned to him. "Well don't let her devour you." Knuckles said. Tails was stammering for some words, and lowered his head from the embarrassment.

Rouge had arrived to Tikal's and both of them carried Shadow up to her makeshift clinic. "Rouge you're going to have to wait outside for a while. Just make yourself at home." Tikal said forcing the bat out of the room. Rouge wanted to protest, but knew she couldn't do anything further to help. "You had better not die before I smack you one…and if you do die I'll kill you." Rouge said before leaving the room. She could already imagine what he would say.

Tikal began to work on Shadow noticing all the wounds he had sustained this time. They were way worse than those other times she had seen him after a fight, and she heard about him surviving an explosion that completely leveled the area, but how he looked now, it looked like he went to hell came back for a picnic and went back all over again. He was bruised, battered, beaten, and almost crushed. A few of his organs were definitely ruptured.

He had a few holes in his body from debris going through his body. Quite frankly he was a complete mess. His breathing was labored as well, so she immediately went to check his ribs to see if any were pushing against his lungs. Tikal had a lot of work to do and she started work immediately. It was going to be tough, but she was confident in her abilities. Shadow slipped completely into an unconscious state and was lost in a dream once again.

'All these years, I have fought and fought looking for the answers to who I am. My memories were scattered and she helped me put them together…though I still wonder who am I really? An assassin? Yes, that's what I was doing for such a long time…I definitely killed people where needed for Eggman. The Ultimate Life? No, I can't be called such a thing considering the state of being that I'm in. Savior of the world? No, I merely did what I had to, to fix the problems my existence brought along with it…Enemy of the world? Yes, given the acts I committed I can safely assume those things.' Shadow's thought were racing as his memories were flashing in front of him.

The time he spent with Rouge and her friends, and making friends with those people as well. He re-evaluated his thoughts of Rouge at the same time. 'Maria, do you think I can eventually be forgiven for some of my sins…do you think I…' Shadow's thoughts were stopped as he heard her voice. "Silly hedgehog…though you have done many things you still think that way." Maria said appearing before the hedgehog. "You keep dragging the past along with you and it does nothing, but tie you down." Maria said smiling at the hedgehog.

"But I couldn't sa…" Shadow was cut off again. "What happened to me wasn't your fault…it's time you've forgiven yourself for that one." Maria said and knelt down in front of him giving him a warm embrace. "It's time to move on Shadow, you can't stay tied down forever, after all you have someone waiting for you back on that side of the world, and she'll be able to help you get back on your feet, as many times as it takes." Maria said. Shadow was silent as the memories of Rouge continued to flash in front of him.

Shadow steeled his resolve and looked up with a new determination in his eyes and Maria smiled. "This is the last time you'll see me Shadow the Hedgehog…don't ever forget that you are what's left of my memories and my legacy." She said and released the hedgehog from the embrace standing up with a smile. She walked off into the distance, and as Shadow looked up he saw Gerald. "Gerald…" Shadow said. "Shadow…thank you for stopping that evil being…The real reason you were created…I owe that much to you…" Gerald started. "It's okay Gerald…I don't need those things anymore…I have a feeling I know the answer anyways." Shadow said and earned a nod from Gerald as he smiled joined now by Maria.

"Take care my son…" Gerald said as the two began to fade. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." Maria said smiling at her friend one last time waving good bye to him. Shadow nodded and a brief smile appeared on his face. "Yeah because I'm no longer alone in this world." Shadow said looking at the two as they vanished. Everything in his field of view became white as he was dragged back to the world. His eyes slowly opened as he blinked twice before looking around the room. He noticed Rouge was asleep her head resting to his right, and he could hear everyone else outside the door. "I'm alive…" Shadow said to himself as he took a quick mental survey of his bodies condition.

He was recovering at his usual rate, but the damage he took was highly severe, and it was taking longer for him to heal. 'How long have I been out?' Shadow thought to himself seeing it was night outside. "You're finally awake faker." Sonic said from the door keeping his voice down low enough so that the bat didn't wake up. "I'm all beat up and you look almost scott free of damage." Shadow said in a slightly scoffing matter. "Yeah well you did take the beating after all. Though I admit we thought we had lost you." Sonic said. "You flat lined quite a few times as Tikal was fixing you up." Sonic said.

"I was the only man in my company to be called immortal." Shadow said and the two grinned at each other. "So about that race." Sonic said. "After, I'm all healed up." Shadow said as he looked at the ceiling. "She's stayed next to you for the past five days crying herself to sleep for the first two." Sonic said in all seriousness. Shadow looked at Rouge after he had said that. "You better answer her feelings." Sonic said walking out of the room rejoining the party going on outside.

As the night passed the sun came out and Rouge was starting to slowly awaken. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she saw Shadow looking down at her. She bolted upright within a moment and slapped Shadow then hugged him. "You had me so worried." she cried out as a few tears spilled. Shadow's eyes widened slightly from the slap and the sudden embrace. Shadow slowly wrapped his arms around her body. "I'm sorry Rouge…I think it's time I told you about myself." Shadow said and Rouge looked at him. Shadow wiped some tears from her eyes and looked at her somewhat softly.

"I already found out most of it…" Rouge said in a somewhat whispered tone. Shadow's hearing was still as good as ever and he sighed a bit. "So it was you that put me back together." Shadow said. She nodded as he looked at her. "I only vaguely remember what happened, but I definitely felt you there." Shadow said. Shadow then remembered the words Maria told him. 'Remember to tell her your feelings Shadow.' Maria words rang in his head. "This is going to be tough to get out of you know…you're a highly wanted criminal now I'm sure." Rouge said mentioning her job with the FBI.

"Hey Rouge…" Shadow said. "What?" Rouge asked slightly irritated. Shadow moved in and kissed Rouge deeply and she responded by returning the kiss in full. Shadow broke the kiss and whispered in her ear exhaling slightly. "I'm only going to say this once…I love you." Shadow said and Rouge grew a few shades of pink. Rouge muttered something under her breath that Shadow couldn't hear. "Idiot…" Rouge said and kissed him again. "I love you too." Rouge said and cuddled up close to him. "As for my record…I don't think we need to worry about that, after all the world has more important things to worry about." Shadow said looking out the window still seeing a lot of dust clouds covering places up from the war.

The cities were in shambles, but the rebuilding process had begun from what he could tell. "You're right…but in the mean time mister you're going to make up the time you didn't spend with me after you disappeared and for being asleep for as long as you have." Rouge said with a smile on her face. Shadow nodded as the two kissed again, and from the door way heard someone clear their throat. They looked up to the door and noticed everyone watching. "Congratulations you two!" Amy squealed as she leapt at her friend and hugged her. "So it finally happened huh." Sonic said and smirked.

"Well now Shadow, looks like you found yourself someone after all this time." Saelene said. "How are you doing squirrel?" Shadow asked. "Better now…I think I found myself a cutie." she said glancing at Tails. Tails in turn went red since he was so easy to tease. He could only laugh nervously at that comment. "Ya know you had us worried their buddy." Vector said placing some flowers to the side of Shadow's bed. "Yeah, but you were so cool out there." Charmy said in giddy excitement. Shadow looked at Espio and saw his injuries and Espio in turn simply nodded.

"Looks like you went to war Espio." Shadow said. "You have no idea." Espio responded thinking back to his fight. "You lot were all hurt really badly you know…geez you know how long it took to treat you all." Tikal said slightly annoyed that Espio and Knuckles were out of bed. Cream came in with a small basket of apples and placed them on Shadow's bed. Shadow smiled a bit and patted the young bunny on the head. Knuckled lifted Shadow by the collar and stared him down.

"Knuckles!" Rouge yelled seeing the echidna's actions. "You better take good care of her you got that." Knuckles said. Shadow merely smirked at the echidna and nodded. "That was a given you idiot." Shadow said and Knuckles let him go. "All right guys lets leave them alone." Sonic said walking everyone out. Shadow in turn started getting out of bed, with Rouge's help. "We'll meet you guys on the roof!" Sonic called out as they all headed upstairs. Shadow was leaning on Rouge as they both climbed the stairs.

"Are you sure you'll be happy with someone like me?" Rouge asked in a slightly timid tone. "Idiot that's something I should be asking about myself. I want you as you are…all of you." Shadow said. Rouge blushed lightly. "And I'll accept everything about you." Rouge said as they reached the roof to look out at the city slowly rebuilding itself. Rouge and Shadow looked at each other and smiled. "Because that's my resolve." they said in unison before sharing one more kiss. Everyone glanced back and smiled, then they looked back at what they were looking at originally. 'Saw it.' everyone thought to themselves.

'Because in the end no matter the hardships to come we can lean on each other, and now I can finally move on from my past…right Maria?' Shadow asked looking at the sky with that same look he had after making his decision.

His time has finally begun to move once again…

* * *

Camui: So we've finally come to the conclusion of this story that I slacked off on for about six years I think. I'm happy to finally be done with the main story now all that's left is the epilogue. One last chapter for the Shadow x Rouge fans. I'll give a warning right now though that the next chapter will have adult themes in them after all this is a mature rated fiction story. Everyone did you have fun? I sure did finally doing this and to everyone that has reviewed in the past I want to say thank you very much for the support and the kind words. To those old and new to those that are no longer on this website anymore, to those that followed this story for as long as they have...I want to say thank you everyone. Mina-san Hontou ni Arigatou gozaimasu. Now for the final Preview

Preview Epilogue: A few years have passed since the events that pulled the world into turmoil. The world has slowly begun rebuilding itself after a war that history would remember for a very long time. The heroes of the world have moved on with life and are now going about their lives as normal. Shadow and Rouge now being an official couple have spent that time clearing anytime he would serve considering the acts he committed in the end. Find out whats happens to everyone in the final pages...Epilogue.


	22. Epilogue

_Camui Sainan: Well per the terms of agreement I think I'll put this up now before everyone reads. Heavy Adult Content in this chapter so expect a lot of things by adult content it's mostly well in the past they were called Lemons I think not sure if everyone still uses that term so sex is just easier to say._

_**Epilogue**_

A few years has passed ever since that brutal and gruesome war. Memorials had been set up for those that had lost their lives in that battle, and rebuilding in every country had begun. The scars ran deep as the events were still being covered in the news as well as the usual things that were irrelevant in the world. Everyone in Station Square remembered that event and the people that came and saved everyone. Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy, Vector, Charmy, Espio, and Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow though was a bit of a toss up subject though, as the G.U.N. PMC wanted to press charges to the U.N. for Shadow's mass murder of everyone on the field when he went berserk.

Shadow on the one hand did commit those crimes, but at the same time he had saved the world. The U.N. was having a conflicting argument about the case in question, but in the end, Shadow was given a pardon. The world in itself was recovering from the various battles and life was peaceful now for those that were still living. Sonic could still be found around Station Square, or at Tails workshop being lazy every once in a while. "Hey little bud…" Sonic stopped mid sentence as he opened the door to Tails' room and closed the door instantly.

From the other side of the door a flustered pair were blushing. "You know Tails you should get a do not disturbed sign or something." Sonic called out. Tails had somehow gotten together with Shadow's fellow assassin Saelene, and true to Knuckles warning she devoured him. "What's up Sonic?" Tails asked in a slightly worn out voice. "Was gonna tell you to get ready soon, we're all meeting up at the beach." Sonic said while shaking his head a bit. "All right Sonic." Tails said and before he could say anything else was muffled by the squirrel kissing him.

Sonic was walking away shaking his head. "Really I look away and he grows up just like that." Sonic said, but smiled none the less. He was happy for his friend. Sonic headed back down to Station Square to hit up his favorite chili dog stand in the city.

* * *

Tikal had opened up a completely operational clinic in Station Square after the war had ended, and she was always busy. Knuckles was a regular patient their and she had to start to wonder. "You know I don't have medicine here for idiots right." Tikal said wrapping Knuckles up. "Just treat me Tikal." Knuckles said as he was being wrapped.

"You shouldn't speak to the princess that way." a familiar voice said. "It's you…" Knuckles said slightly irritated. Tasaoe was merely smiling as he waved at the other two echidna's. "More people coming for the emerald I take it." Tasaoe said as Knuckles grunted in response. "I thought you were going to be judged by the princess here." Knuckles said as they stared at each other. "I was put on parole, right princess." Tasaoe said. Tikal merely sighed a bit. "You know the only way to make your sentence go away is to help Knuckles out." Tikal said.

"I can't help it if he keeps telling me to go away." Tasaoe said. Knuckles growled a little bit and proceeded to grumble a little here and there to complain in protest. In turn Tikal smacked him upside the head and grumbled herself saying something about a stubborn echidna's pride. Tasaoe was smiling at the sight in front of him. "So the princess has grown up a little." Tasaoe said which in turn earned him a glare. He simply smiled at her in response. Tikal pulled out a syringe and smirked as she saw him turn pale. From the time she knew him he hated needles. Seemed that it still held true to that fact.

"Hey shouldn't we be getting ready soon?" Knuckles asked. "That's right today is the day that Shadow saved the world." Tikal said. Tasaoe smirked a bit and nodded. "I'll have to skip out on that one…the hedgehog would probably decapitate me if he saw me." Tasaoe said as he started to walk away. "Instead I'll be doing that useless echidna's job." Tasaoe said and walked off laughing earning a few choice words from Knuckles. Tikal smacked Knuckles upside the head again. "Stop moving around you'll reopen your wounds." She said sternly.

* * *

Dr. Eggman was in his fortress as he was working to see if there were any weaknesses to Shadow he could find lest he be Shadow's final target. Eggman's thought were interrupted as an alarm went off throughout the organization. "What the hell is going on!" Eggman yelled as his monitor was displaying what was happening. The government was moving in on his base and taking down agents left and right. "The special task force…" Eggman said as he was watching the screen. He was also surprised to find something else along with them. "Omega!" Eggman shouted as he hit the console.

"How did they get their hands…" Eggman started, but remembered what had happened that day a few years ago. "That's right the robots were defeated…" Eggman said realizing his own folly. Shadow had taken the data from Omega and had him reprogrammed turning Omega into one of his only true friends and allies. Eggman was scrambling around his planning room to grab what he could so that he could escape, but was too late as Omega blasted the door open. "Target confirmed as Dr. Ivo Robotnik other alias is Dr. Eggman." Omega said as he was scanning Eggman. "Proceeding to capture the criminal responsible for the death's of politicians around the world." Omega said and came stalking after his prey.

Ark was overrun with agents as they came in bulk. Eggman was being escorted out and as he was on his way Omega stopped in front of the head agent. "How did you find us?" Eggman asked. "Well as part of a deal with Shadow he told us the location of this place in exchange for his freedom and to never be bothered again by us." The agent said. "He even gave us a written testimonial and has already gone through testifying against you. All that's left is to send you to one of our many isolated jails for SS class criminals." the agent said. "Take him away Omega." He continued as he looked on at more people being brought in handcuffs.

* * *

"Cream dear it's almost time to go to the party! Are you almost ready yet dear?" Cream's mother called out. "Almost done mom!" Cream called back as she came down wearing a white hat and one piece dress. "I'll have to say you've made some interesting friends Cream." her mother mused as she met them all for the first time when everyone was at Tikal's place healing up. She had come to pick her daughter up and met with everyone there. Her first impression of everyone was something she couldn't describe, but as something incredible. Everyone had such a vibrant personality to them that made them unique, but at the same time they were able to click together and work well as a team.

She was just happy that her daughter made some great friends while she was away on business, and that they all had fun with her daughter and played with her. "Come on Cream lets get over to the Emerald Coast." her mother said as they headed out to the meeting place. Cream smiled and nodded as her Chao Cheese sat in her lap as they drove down to the beach.

* * *

The wind was blowing lightly as a lone figure was staring out into the ocean, as if looking at a dream. Another figure could be seen walking up to the first one. "What are you thinking about Shadow?" Rouge asked snapping the hedgehog back to reality. "It's hard to believe that everything that happened really happened." Shadow said as he was thinking back to the fight that left him close to death's door a few years ago. "Yeah that was one hell of a roller coaster wasn't it." Rouge said in agreement grabbing a hold of his arm snuggling close to him.

Their relationship had been going strong ever since that day he had confessed to her. "Yeah it was…and you shed such innocent tears back then." Shadow said earning a slap to the arm and a huff from the bat. "Oh come on I meant that in a good way." Shadow said as he leaned down a bit kissing her lightly. "Well I'm just glad I don't have to find you half dead anymore." Rouge said. Shadow had to admit it was nice to not be on the verge of death half the time anymore. The peaceful life on the other hand wasn't exactly something he had expected, but it was happening right now.

Granted to make up for some past mistakes he takes freelance missions like Rouge does every once in a while. "You know before everyone gets here…" Rouge trailed off while closing some distance with Shadow getting close to him. "We can have a pre party before everyone gets here." Rouge said in a seductive tone, but before she could close anymore distance she saw everyone coming their way.

"Oh darn…" Rouge said while pouting. Shadow on the one hand was relieved and on the other disappointed as well. "Hey you two love birds, did you wait long?" Amy squealed out in excitement as she ran towards the couple. "No, not at all." Shadow said as to reply. Everyone hadn't seen each other much after the events a few years ago. Everyone had been busy trying to help the world with its restoration, and now was the first true time they could meet again.

"Man, has it really been three years since all of that craziness happened?" Vector asked out loud thinking back. "I thought we were going to bite the dust a few times." Espio said in turn remembering his fight with Melitos and with Luciferous. "That lizard bastard was a real pain in the ass. I heard he self destructed." Knuckles said also remembering that fight. "I remember having to fight Shadow most of the time. Man that wasn't fun at all." Sonic said as he grabbed a chili dog and was downing one after the other.

"I beat you pretty good too faker…" Shadow said smugly. "You say that, but you know your joints were complaining from breaking out of so many holds by force." Sonic said smirking. "Who was it that saved the world?" Shadow asked and the two hedgehogs were staring each other down. "Hey Shadow about that race we need to settle." Sonic said. "Yeah about that." Shadow said and then pointed at the starting line. "First one around the island." Sonic said.

Before anyone could say anything the two bolted to the line, and as soon as a fish splashed out of the water they ran off. Everyone else that was looking on merely sighed. "Those two are more alike then they want to admit." Tails said shaking his head. "I think we have to agree." Charmy chimed in. Cream and Vanilla had just arrived, and they came down to the beach bringing a few picnic baskets. "Hello everyone." Vanilla said as everyone perked up and looked at them coming towards them. "Hi Vanilla!" Amy yelled out and ran towards them.

As soon as they all got settled a flash of light caught everyone's attention, and they saw Shadow and Sonic. "Damnit…a tie this time." Shadow said. "No kidding…the only reason you beat me in the first place was because of Chaos Control." Sonic said and Shadow grunted in response. The Chaotix were helping Vanilla out, each one trying to out do the other to get her attention. The day was going on as everyone was talking, playing, swimming, or playing volleyball with one another. They even brought out a grill and were grilling things up by the time night came. The night was eventful as everyone continued to party, much like how they did after Shadow's victory over Black Doom.

"All right everyone it's almost time for the fireworks to start!" Sonic yelled out and in response everyone cheered with the exclusion of Shadow, and Omega since they weren't the type to cheer. The first whistling could be heard as the firework exploded in the air, blossoming into a flower, and as the others came they blossomed into various shapes. Cream, Amy, and Charmy were all like little kids when it came to these things, but that was fine. Everyone was having fun and that's all that mattered to them.

After the display was over, everybody started to pack things up. Once done they all gathered around and talked one more time. "You know guys we have to do this more often." Tikal said while smiling. Knuckles nodded in agreement and looked at everyone. "We had fun, and we have to do this more often." Knuckles said. Vanilla lifted her daughter up seeing how she fell asleep after everything was over and smiled at everyone. "I have to agree, I'm also glad to see how my daughter has made such wonderful friends." Vanilla said. "Ah shucks ma'am you give us all too much credit." Vector said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all, but I must take Cream home." Vanilla said and started to walk off. "Let us escort you ma'am." Vecotr said as the Chaotix nodded. They soon left, as did Knuckles and Tikal. "Till next time guys." Knuckles and Tikal said in unison. "It was definitely fun everyone." Tails said and had a slightly drunk squirrel hanging on to him. "Come on dear, we have things to do at home." Saelene said and looked at everyone, and her eyes darted right to Shadow and she smiled. "Make sure to use a condom mister first class assassin." Saelene said in a teasing tone. In response a throwing knife whizzed passed her.

"I forgot how moody you can be sometimes." Saelene said and pouted, but instantly perked up as she snuggled closer to Tails. "Well I let him cum inside me though." She purred out causing Tails to blush. Tails was stammering for words and Saelene giggled. "He's so cute." Saelene said and the rest of them could only look like they had an anime style sweat drop coming from the back of their heads. "If you'll excuse us everyone." Tails said after getting over the initial embarrassment. Tails and Saelene left on the Tornado MK2 and waved goodbye to the others.

"I'll say this he's got me beat there." Sonic said. At this Amy instantly perked up. "Oh Sonic, you still have me right." Amy said and Sonic took one step back. "Uh I just remembered something I had to attend to. See you guys!" Sonic yelled and ran off into the distance in an instant. "Hey wait Sonic!" Amy yelled chasing after him. Rouge shook her head and Shadow only sighed at the sight. "If he wasn't that shy he could be doing her every night like a rabbit." Rouge said. Shadow and Omega looked at her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing…what does 'doing her every night like a rabbit mean.' agent Rouge?" Omega asked and she could be seen face faulting.

"Omega, Don't you have guard duty tonight?" Shadow asked. "Affirmative, going back to the base right now." Omega said and his jets lifted him off the ground as he headed back. "Lets head home Shadow." Rouge said after stretching out. Shadow took a look at her full body in the moonlight and had to admit that she was indeed a very beautiful woman, and a very seductive one at that. "Yeah lets go." Shadow said as Rouge drove them back to her temporary place of stay. The mansion was still being repaired from when Luciferous had pretty much destroyed the entire thing.

It was her own privately owned casino that she attained after a few deals here and there involving her jewels. When they arrived they headed up to their respective rooms and Shadow instantly plopped down on the bed. "Man it was a long day, but I have to admit it was nice to see them all again." Shadow said looking out of the window and into the distance. He slowly drifted off to sleep as the night was calming and peaceful. 'I have to admit though…after all this time with her we haven't done that yet.' Shadow thought to himself.

Rouge got to her room and placed everything on her bed. She sat down and took her boots off and then slowly slipped out of her outfit. She pulled her top down as her breast bounced slightly. She wiggled her way out of the rest of her clothes as she bent over to hold her clothes so she could move her legs out of them. She tossed her clothes into the hamper and stretched again. She took her panties off slowly and sat down again on the bed tossing those to the side. 'I really wanted to have my way with him tonight…' Rouge thought to herself then smiled.

She got up from her bed and walked over to her closet grabbing a black see through night gown, putting it on. She was completely naked other wise, and she walked out of her room, and made her way down to Shadow's room. She opened the door to see him asleep, and she smiled. She closed the door behind her and walked over to Shadow. She slowly slipped in under the covers and found her way to what she was looking for. She reached her hand up and grabbed a hold of his dick and slowly started to jerk him off.

'Oh my it's so cute.' Rouge thought to herself and could imagine the face Shadow was probably making as he was moaning a bit. After he got erect she started to lick the shaft in long slow strokes, before putting his dick into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around and slowly bobbed her head up and down taking some time with the head of his dick, and slowly inserted the rest into her mouth. 'He's pretty big.' Rouge thought to herself as she started she brought her other hand down between her legs and started to rub her pussy slowly in small circles.

Shadow to say the least was starting to wake up from the stimulation. He slowly opened his eyes and whipped the blanket to the side only to look down and see Rouge sucking him off. Rouge looked up with a lewd look on her face as her cheeks were burning a bright red. "Rouge, what ar-" Shadow was cut off as Rouge was being more aggressive now that he was awake. Shadow not expecting it came in her mouth. Rouge swallowed every last drop and suck out anything else that was in his dick.

Shadow was breathing a bit heavily and Rouge got on top of him snuggling into him. "I want you so bad right now Shadow." She said in a seductive tone while nibbling on his ear a bit. Shadow in response flipped their positions around and smirked at her. "If that's how you want it then I have no choice, but to satisfy your needs." Shadow said as he slowly started kissing her from her neck down to her pussy. He slowly began licking the folds and worked his way to her clit, and focused his attention there. Rouge let out a moan from the sensation.

It felt like electricity was running through her body as Shadow was licking her. Shadow proceeded to stick his tongue inside of her pussy and began licking her inside while rubbing her clit with one hand and groping her breast with the other hand. To say the least Rouge was in heaven as the waves of euphoria were hitting her hard. "More Shadow." she panted out as he was skillfully hitting a few weak spots with his tongue.

He was doing this for a good ten minutes, and Rouge wanted something more inside of her now. Shadow looked up and noticed the look on her face. Shadow stopped for a brief moment and kissed her and leaned down to her ear to whisper. "You have to tell me what you want Rouge otherwise I'm going to stop." Shadow whispered in her ear while exhaling. It sent a shiver through her as her body was growing even hotter. "I want your hot dick in my pussy!" she cried out while holding on to him. Rouge didn't have much strength left in her from the stimulation, and she was embarrassed to say the least, but one side of her liked this.

"Then your wish shall be granted." Shadow said as he positioned himself between her legs and slowly slid his dick inside of her pussy. Rouge in turn squeezed Shadow as he was inserting it in and was gasping for air. Shadow in turn had a somewhat concerned look on his face. "Don't tell me you're…" Shadow started but Rouge put a finger up to his lip. "You should be thrilled…" Rouge said as the pain was starting to subside a bit. "I'll be fine Shadow you can move." Rouge said and in response Shadow slowly slid the rest of his dick inside of her.

Shadow could feel her cervix with the tip of his dick and Rouge exhaled. "Oh god I feel so full inside." Rouge said looking up at Shadow. "I'll be moving now Rouge." Shadow said as he began to pull his dick and push it back into her after he came out mid way. He was thrusting into her gently at first, but with how wet she was becoming and how hot her pussy was Shadow began to thrust harder. "Rouge in turn was moaning loudly as he was unrelenting.

It wasn't painful anymore, as it turned into something more pleasant to her. "Harder Shadow!" she cried out and Shadow in turn obeyed that order and was going at his own pace thrusting faster in to her. Shadow lifted one of her legs up and was licking her calf before turning her on her side keeping the same leg on his should as he continued. The movement with him still inside was a bit unexpected and she almost came. Shadow pulled his dick out near the tip and pushed back in hard a few times causing Rouge to cum hard.

Rouge was breathless and Shadow wasn't near done with her. "You came didn't you." Shadow said and in response earned a tired reply from Rouge. "Just a little bit." Rouge said as she rolled Shadow on to his back. "It's my turn now to make you cum." Rouge said as she slowly inserted Shadow's dick inside of her. She started to move her hips and was grinding against him while the two kissed one another, Rouge sliding her tongue into Shadow's mouth. The two continued this way for a couple of minutes and Rouge began to ride him.

"You're so deep inside of me it feels good." Rouge said while panting heavily. "And you're squeezing me pretty good, I think I'm about to cum." Shadow said as he could feel himself coming closer. "Hold out for a bit longer stud, I'm almost there again." Rouge said and wrapped her arms around his neck while riding him harder then she was earlier. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming Shadow." Rouge cried out and Shadow in response grunted a bit. "Let me pull out it's going to be bad other…" Shadow started but was stopped as Rouge wrapped her legs around Shadow the best she could.

"I want it inside." she whispered in his ear and this triggered him to ejaculate inside of her. She came as soon as his sperm colored her womb white, as Shadow shot his cum inside of her right through her cervix. "It's so hot…" Rouge said in ecstasy as she collapsed on top of Shadow. Shadow mumbled something under his breath and Rouge perked up a bit. "I love you…" Shadow said as he turned his head to the side. Rouge smiled and rolled off of him, his dick sliding out of her pussy.

She cuddled next to him and was holding him close. "I love you too, despite how moody you are." Rouge said teasing the hedgehog. Shadow smirked a bit at her. "You're one to talk treasure maniac." Shadow said which earned him a kick to his shin. He didn't really react, though it was evident in his face that it hurt a bit. "You're going to have to make up for that by going a couple of more rounds with me." Rouge said with a smile. "What ever you want Rouge." Shadow said as he had her lay down on her stomach.

From there Shadow rubbed his dick between her butt getting another erection. He inserted it into her pussy and began to fuck her again. He was going with slow long strokes, as he held on to her hips. Shadow smirked a bit having a thought and decided to act on it. He slowly moved his hands down to her ass, and was playing with her cheeks. He then spread her ass out a bit and began teasing her hole. In response Rouge squeaked from the surprise and soon felt an odd sensation run through her. "Not my ass hole…" Rouge said in an embarrassed tone.

"So you're feeling it there huh, you naughty naughty girl." Shadow said as he continued to tease her ass some more. Along with him thrusting into her and her ass being played with she came twice as fast. Shadow lifted her so that he was sitting up right and that she was on top of him. He started thrusting upwards causing Rouge to cum again. "Oh god I'm cumming again, Shadow I can't any…" Rouge started but stopped as she came again. Shadow in turn came inside of her again seeing as how it wouldn't matter now since he came in her once already.

Shadow slid out of Rouge and Rouge had a dazed look on her face as Shadow's cum started to slowly flow out of her pussy. "Shadow if you keep this up I'm going to break, and the only dick I'll ever be satisfied with is yours." Rouge said in a wispy voice. She was spent to say the least, but it wasn't going to stop Shadow. "I think I'm going to have to take you up on that one. I want you all to myself after all." Shadow said nibbling on her ear a bit.

He slowly worked his way down to her breast and started to play with her nipples a bit. She moaned out as he started to lick them after he pressed her breasts together. After he was done he mounted her stomach placing his dick between her breast and in turn she began to move her breast up and down to give him a tittie fuck. She leaned her head down and began sucking on the head of his dick. Shadow in turn leaned back a bit and was fingering her pussy in a way that was rough, but made her come close to cumming again.

Shadow moved off of her and had her stand up with him. Rouge wrapped her arms around his neck and Shadow lifted up one of her legs inserting himself into her once again. He began thrusting inside of her with quick bursts, which earned a lot of moans from Rouge as she bit her lip a bit. "Shadow…" Rouge called out repeatedly and in turn Shadow called her name a few times as well. "Oh god it feels like I'm melting." Rouge cried out as she was leaning against a wall now to help support herself.

Shadow slowed down and with a thrust he slid right up to her cervix hitting it a little hard causing Rouge to orgasm as her eyes slowly rolled back into her head. Shadow pulled out and laid her flat on his bed and came right on her body. Rouge in turn started rubbing it in a bit and gathered some up putting it in her mouth. Rouge swirled it around in her mouth a bit and swallowed. "I wanted it inside of me." Rouge said before she passed out. Shadow was breathing hard and he looked at her with a small smile on his face. Then he looked at her entire body and was getting erect again, but stopped himself.

He went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel so that he could wipe her down. Rouge was sprawled out with cum dripping from her pussy and on to the bed. She was a mess from what the two of them were doing. Shadow gently wiped her body clean and lifted her up bridal style to carry her to her room. Once there he placed her down on her bed and got in next to her. The two cuddled close to one another and Shadow drifted off to sleep.

'I'll clean my room up later.' Shadow thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep. To say the least he was satisfied with cumming inside of her as much as he did. 'We should do this more often…' Shadow thoughts continued. When Shadow slept he was borderline awake a good majority of the time. 'Maybe I should…' Shadow's thoughts drifted as he stopped himself from going any further. Rouge mumbled something about Shadow and how much of a beast he was, but it was in a way that was affectionate.

The sun came up six hours later and Rouge awoke to find a sleeping Shadow right next to her. She slowly placed a hand on his head petting him. She also remembered the night before and blushed. She could still feel his seed swishing around in her womb and she grew another shade of pink. 'I can't believe we did that…I don't think I can live without his dick anymore.' Rouge thought to herself remembering the things that they did. She went into the bathroom and started up the shower letting the water get to the right temperature.

Shadow awoke as the sun shone brightly in his eyes. He wasn't exactly a morning person, but he didn't like to sleep too long. He heard the shower stop and Rouge stepped out drying herself off. The two looked at each other and blinked. Rouge looked in between Shadow's leg and noticed his morning wood. Shadow in turn looked down and then back up at Rouge who was already in mid air pouncing on him. "Morning handsome." Rouge said. Shadow in turn greeted her with a kiss. "Morning Rouge." Shadow said in response.

"Uh Rouge, I have to use the restroom." Shadow said and Rouge slid off of him. Rouge smiled deviously and went to her wardrobe. Shadow was taking a shower and he was enjoying the feel of the hot water against his skin. Shadow spent a good ten minutes in the shower and when he walked out Rouge was sitting on the bed seductively wearing a skirt and a pair of suspenders. Shadow in turn couldn't resist and instantly stalked his prey.

Shadow got on one knee and sighed a bit. "I don't have a ring per se, but…" Shadow drifted off and Rouge was in a state of shock. Not only did Shadow thwart her plans to seduce him into fucking her like an animal, he gave her the ultimate question in his own way. "Yes, yes yes." Rouge said in a hurry and pounced on him. "Lets celebrate!" Rouge said in excitement. "Ah, but you better make sure the ring is something that sparkles brilliantly." Rouge said. Shadow sighed a bit and kind of regretted the ring part. "Somehow I knew you'd say that." Shadow said as the two began to make out on the ground.

Shadow got behind Rouge and slid himself into the nearly naked bat, and the two fucked like rabbits for the whole day. The day slowly turned into night as the two looked outside to see it was night time. "I think we went over board." Rouge said, but she was content. Shadow looked outside and had to nod in agreement. "Hey Rouge." Shadow said. Rouge answered with a small hum. Shadow kissed her deeply as his tongue worked its way around her mouth. They broke the kiss and both of them looked into one another's eyes and Rouge smiled at him.

"No, matter what, we will always be together." They both said in unison as a firework could be seen going off in the distance…

* * *

Camui: Well everyone this marks the conclusion of this story. Though I have to admit I was going to type more sex scenes, I found it unnecessary since the first one I wrote up was detailed enough, I'm sure everyone can use their imaginations for the rest. I was also considering a Oneshot of Shadow vs Mephiles in a one time fight. Kind of like a movie of sorts and sequel to this story. Well if I do I'll post it up. Well I want to say Thank you everyone for following as long as you have, and that I thank you all for the support through the times, I've been selfish with my feelings, and amongst other things I wish to thank you all.

Cast: Thank you all we appreciate the support.

Shadow and Rouge: *blush*

Camui: Give it up for the couple everyone. I have this to say Shadow and Rouge make a fairly interesting couple, and I liked the idea since Sonic Adventure 2 since they both debuted at the same time. Well again everyone thank you and please review.


End file.
